You're The One
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: After 4 desperate years, Hinata finally asked Naruto out. He decides to give her a chance, but his feelings for Sakura has never faded. Hinata is slowly losing hope as time goes on...and she soon chooses to leave him.
1. Ask Him

**Ask Him!**

Hinata sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. Four years…she was now 17 and has changed a lot. Her hair grew longer to her waist, she was more social around with other people, she trained a lot more, went on missions more, and she was no longer wearing her oversized jacket, showing her curves. Instead, she was wearing a black t-shirt with matching black shorts, her pouch with weapons hanging securely around her waist by a small white belt, her blue shoes were now black, and her headband was hanging loosely around her neck.

She smiled confidently. "Today…I'll finally ask him out!!!"

* * *

"Oi! Hinata!!" Kiba and Shino waved at her.

Hinata smiled and ran to them. "Hey, you guys," she greeted.

"Where are you headed so early in the morning?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…" Hinata blushed. Shino smirked. "I see…Naruto?" Hinata blushed more and nodded. "After so many years…" Kiba smacked his head. "I swear! I _will_ ask him out…please believe in me! I…I finally have the courage to tell my feelings to him…so today…today, I'll definitely succeed!" Hinata smiled.

Kiba and Shino stayed quiet for a while. "…yea…we believe in you," Kiba smiled.

"Arigato!!!" Hinata smiled brightly and ran ahead. "I promise, I will succeed!" she waved to them.

"One thing about that girl…she has so much confidence…" Kiba smirked. "That's a good thing," Shino shrugged.

* * *

Naruto slurped his ramen loudly. "AH! That was good!" Naruto left his money on the table and went out.

He looked up at the sky and smiled. "Today feels like a good day…" Naruto stretched and headed out to the training grounds.

* * *

Hinata knew he was training. For a few years now, it was his routine. First, he goes to Ichiraku, then goes training, eats again, and then hangs out with his team members.

She jumped from tree to tree until she can hear the shooting of the kunais. Hinata finally reached the place. She quickly hid her chakra, sat on a branch and watched in awe as Naruto trained. 'As always…so amazing.' Hinata smiled.

Four years, Naruto has also changed. His obsession with ramen and to get stronger is still the same. He no longer wears his black and orange jump-suit, but a jounin vest with black pants and his normal ninja shoes. He has matured and his intelligence has grown…_a little_.

Sweat rolled down the side of his cheeks as he panted. Naruto sighed and looked towards a tree. "Hinata chan, what are you doing here?" he grinned.

Hinata gaped. 'Wha…how did he notice me?!' She jumped down. "How did you know I was here?" Hinata blinked.

"You watch me everyday, how could I not know?" Naruto chuckled.

Hinata blushed. 'He knew I was here everyday!?'

Naruto picked up his gears and put them back into his pouch. "So? What do you want, Hinata chan?" Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata blushed and looked away. "U…um…well…I just wanted to…" she hesitated. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hinata took a deep breath. "Naruto kun, I love you! Please go out with me!!!" Naruto's eyes widened. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the rejection.

"…you love me…?" Naruto asked, instead.

"Yes…I've always been watching you…and…and I want to be with you, so please…go out with me!" Hinata blushed. She has never felt so embarrassed in her life.

Naruto blinked. His head flashed to the times whenever he was around her…the blushing and the fainting…and then it hit him. "You…you've like me for that long!?" he gaped.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto scratched his head, unsure of what to do. "Hinata chan…this is…kind of sudden…so-,"

"Please!" Hinata's fists clenched tightly. She looked up at him. Naruto noticed she was blushing a lot and her eyes seemed…pouty. It made her look _**cute**_.

'Well…since Sakura's with Sasuke, now…I guess I can give her a chance…' He sighed. "…um…sure…" he murmured. Hinata's eyes widened. "Really?!" she smiled. "I mean…you've liked me for that long, so…I should give you a chance, right?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Without thinking, Hinata suddenly hugged Naruto. Naruto blushed. "Hinata chan?" he blinked. Hinata turned red, realizing what she did. "Ah, sorry!!!" She immediately let go of him. "It's just…after so many years…I can't believe it," Hinata smiled warmly at him.

'Whoa…cute…' Naruto blushed and looked away. "Um…yea…so, then…I'm done training, you want to go somewhere?"

Hinata thought for a while. "Ichiraku?" she cocked her head to the side, cutely.

Naruto grinned. "Perfect place," Hinata blushed when he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. She smiled faintly and tightened her grip on him.

'…Finally...'

* * *

**First cute chapter, hehe! I know I'm kinda rushing it a little, and I apologize for that...my mind is running blank these days. Haha, weeell, REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanx!**


	2. You're Beautiful

**You're Beautiful**

News spread like crazy around Konoha. Naruto and Hinata dating each other was the topic that everyone's talking about.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura's voice rang. Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing Sakura charging at him. "What the hell?!?! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Hinata chan!?" Sakura panted.

"Eh? How'd you know?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

"How can I NOT know? Rumors about you two are spreading like crazy through the village!" Sakura glared at him.

"Really? But we just started dating yesterday!" Naruto laughed.

"So? Who asked who out, first?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Ah, well, during training…she just confessed to me and asked me out. I never knew that she liked me for that long, so I just decided to give her a chance, you know?" Naruto scratched his head, cheekily.

"Hehe, so? Did you two do anything?" Sakura nudged him.

"Um…well, we just went out for ramen…that's it," Naruto shrugged.

"You're boring. Why don't you try to hold her hand or something? Hinata chan would sure like that," Sakura smiled at him.

"Hm…really? Then maybe I should! Thanks, Sakura chan!!!" Naruto grinned and ran off to find Hinata. He glanced back at Sakura and his eyes saddened. "...but why can't it be _you_...?"

* * *

"Hinata chan!!!" Naruto knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened(Hinata has moved out of the Hyuuga household and afforded her own house). Naruto blushed and nearly gaped, seeing Hinata. She was only wearing a big t-shirt. Hinata blinked at him. "Naruto kun?"

Naruto shook his head and looked down. "Ah…um…actually, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out, tonight," he murmured.

Hinata blushed faintly and smiled shyly at him. "Sure. Um, where to?"

Naruto didn't dare to look up at her. "I'll just come and pick you up around 6….so…see you," He quickly walked away.

"…how come he sounded so nervous???" Hinata blinked.

* * *

"Damn, I've never seen her wear something like that…" Naruto was still blushing. "Cute…too cute…" he sighed happily and shook his head.

"Hm. Maybe dating Hinata chan was the smartest thing I've ever done! Ah, I'm such a lucky guy!!!" Then Sakura flashed into his mind and his smile disappeared. "Lucky guy, hm? I guess Sasuke's the lucky guy. Hinata is fine, but..." Naruto sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "...I still can't let go of Sakura..."

* * *

Sakura hugged Sasuke's arm tightly. "Hey, guess what? The rumors were true!" She smiled.

"Naruto and Hinata?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yea! Hinata finally asked him out," Sakura nodded. "About time," Sasuke smirked. "I know…it's been too long. But…I just hope Naruto will love her back. I can feel her pain of not having the one she loves…" Sakura's eyes saddened.

Sasuke glanced at her and lifted up her chin. "You have me…so does that mean I'm not the one you love?" He narrowed his eyes.

Sakura blinked. "No, I didn't mean it like that…I meant…I know how it feels when someone you love, doesn't love you back. But of course…" Sakura smiled at him. "I finally have you, now…so…I'm really happy. I just hope Hinata can experience this feeling of happiness,"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her softly on the lips. "And I hope that dobe better notice his feelings in time, too."

* * *

Hinata frowned at herself in the mirror. "What am I supposed to wear? He didn't even tell me where we're going…" She sighed and looked towards her mirror.

"Well…I guess I shouldn't dress too formally, or else I might stand out. I guess I'll just wear casual clothes," Hinata shrugged and went to her closet.

_Few minutes later...._

"Ok! So…makeup…" Hinata stared down at her makeup. She sighed and shook her head. "That'll be too much…" She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled.

"Well, I think this is good enough!"

* * *

Naruto was already at the front steps of her door. He knocked on the door a few times when she didn't answer. After a few moments of waiting, the door finally opened.

"Sorry…I was still getting ready," Hinata murmured shyly.

"Ah, it's ok. So…are you ready?" Naruto grinned.

"Yea, so where are you taking me?" Hinata asked, closing the door behind her.

"How about we just take a walk around the village?" Naruto shrugged. "That's fine with me…" Hinata smiled softly at him.

* * *

They both walked awkwardly in silence. Hinata sighed and looked down at the floor.

Naruto's eyes glanced at her. He regretted how he never took a really good look at her. He watched as the breeze blew back her hair and noticed how long her eyelashes were. Her skin tone was pale, like it always has been, but her cheeks were rosy and a color of a light pink. Her lips were plump and cherry-pink, and her eyes were a beautiful pearl color. Her body had all the right curves at the right place, and fully shown that she is a grown woman. Naruto blushed, realizing what he was thinking.

Hinata also shifted uncomfortably, noticing how he was just staring at her.

"Um…so…" Naruto scratched his head, thinking of what to say.

Hinata didn't dare to look up at him. 'Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint! Come on…I have to be strong…' Her hands closed tightly into fists. "…Naruto kun…" Hinata replied, quietly.

"Yea?" Naruto grinned, happy that they could at least start a conversation, now.

"I just want to say thank you. I know that I'm probably really boring, since I'm so quiet, and…and I know you feel really awkward right now…but…thank you, for giving me a chance," Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"No, not at all! I should be saying thank you to you! You know…since all this time, you've been supporting me from behind and I didn't even notice it. And…and you're the first one to ever say…" Naruto blushed a bit. "...those three words to me. No one in the village had ever said that they loved me, even my closest friends. So, thank _**you**_, Hinata," He replied, looking at her with gratitude.

Hinata was also blushing. She felt like dying of embarrassment when she had confessed to him, yesterday.

"So, we really don't talk much to each other, don't we? We're both 17, and after all those years, I really don't know the real you. Let's start with the basics! Umm…" Naruto paused, thinking. "Oh yea! What's your favorite color?"

Hinata stared at him, like she was searching for something. "Blue," She answered.

"Eh? Really? I thought you'd say purple or something," Naruto scratched his head.

"Blue is my favorite color because…it's the color of your eyes," Hinata murmured shyly and looked away.

Naruto blushed faintly. "Oh…ok…well…" He cleared his throat a few times. "Um, what are your hobbies?"

Hinata cocked her head to one side, thinking. "I really don't do much. But I like to train, go out with Kiba and Shino, plant flowers, and….I really enjoy making origami. People say I make really good Japanese flowers and cranes," She turned towards him.

"What are your hobbies, Naruto kun?" She asked, although she already knew all of them.

"Hehe, um….I like to train, eat ramen, sleep, hang out with my friends, eat ramen-...oh wait…I already said that…um…yea, that's all," Naruto grinned.

Hinata laughed softly.

"So, why do you like me? I mean…there's nothing about me that a girl would want…" Sakura popped into his head.

Hinata's smile disappeared as she looked at him like he was crazy. "You're everything a girl could want, Naruto kun! You never give up, you never break your promises, you train to get stronger only to protect those you love, and…and…you're so amazing…" She muttered.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. "Hinata chan…" He was speechless. It was the first time he had ever heard anyone say that.

"Unlike me…" Hinata murmured.

"What?" Naruto looked at her, confused.

"You're so perfect, unlike me. I'm 17, and…and up to now, there hasn't been a single boy who'd lay their eyes on me. Even you, who I'd always admire so much…" She looked away sadly. "Sakura chan is everything a boy could want. She's strong, intelligent, and she has a beauty that would naturally draw anyone to her. I know that even now, you still like her, Naruto kun…right?" Hinata flashed a quick smile at him.

"I…" Naruto didn't know how to answer her. Sure, he still did like Sakura, but he couldn't tell that to Hinata. Not especially when he knew that Hinata liked him!

"It's ok. I already know. It's just that…" Hinata paused, hesitating a bit. "…I wish that I could be just like her. Why doesn't anyone want me? Why doesn't anyone love me? Not even my own father wants me…" Tears gathered up in her eyes. "Am I worthless in everyone's eyes, Naruto kun?" She whispered.

"No! No, you're not worthless at all! You-,"

"Then why doesn't anyone want me?" Hinata looked up at him.

Naruto saw how much sadness she held in her expression. "Hinata chan…what are you saying? I mean, who wouldn't want you?" He smiled at her warmly.

"Then…then…" Hinata swallowed and gathered up the courage to say it. "Then why don't _**you**_ want me?"

Naruto couldn't answer that. Of course, he wanted her…but just not in the way that she expected. He didn't "love" her the way she "loved" him. Hinata noticed how silent he was and she couldn't keep her tears in any longer. Naruto gasped when he saw her teardrops fall down her cheeks.

"Why don't you want me? Is because I'm not like Sakura chan? Is because I'm not as intelligent, not as strong, or…or am I just not pretty enough?" Hinata sniffed.

Without thinking, Naruto wiped her tears away and cupped her face. Hinata blushed a bit at his actions. "Hinata chan…you're a really smart woman. You're strong, both on the outside and inside. And you're not pretty, because you're…beautiful…"

Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto grinned and wiped away the remaining tears. "So don't cry, ok? You look even more beautiful when you smile!"

Hinata felt happiness bubble inside of her. She couldn't help but laugh at him. Naruto sighed in relief, when he heard her laughter. "Thank you, Naruto kun," She smiled brightly at him.

"And don't ever compare yourself to Sakura chan! Even though you think she's better than you…you have something that she can never have," Naruto dropped his hand down from her face.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hinata blinked.

"Your love for me…" Naruto murmured. "Your love for me is something that she can never replace, right?"

Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you home…or do you still want to walk for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"I want to walk…just until the sun sets…"

* * *

**A little moment of NaruHina in this chapter. Well, as you all probably know...Naruto STILL likes Sakura, so really, he's just dating Hinata out of pity. But there's more come, so look forward to the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	3. When You Think Of Her

**When You Think Of Her**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when the image of Naruto appeared in her mind.

"I can't believe I'm really dating him…" She sighed happily. Then she had an idea. "I'll make him breakfast!"

* * *

Naruto yawned sleepily when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned and walked over to the door droopily. He was surprised to see Hinata standing there, holding a bento box.

"Good morning! I made you breakfast," Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto blinked at her. "F…for me?" He stuttered.

Hinata nodded.

"Ah…come in! Wait just a moment, I need to get ready," Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom.

Hinata stepped in and she gasped, seeing how dirty his room was. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, the bed was unmade, there were unwashed dishes in the sink, and she laughed seeing a pile of cup noodles on the dining table. "I guess I should clean this mess up."

* * *

By the time Naruto got out of the shower, Hinata had finish putting the clothes into a laundry basket, threw away all the noodle cups, made his bed, swept the floor, and is currently washing the dishes. Naruto came out after he was done dressing he nearly gaped. "W…w…what the hell?! Why is my room so clean?" His eyes averted to Hinata, who was smiling back at him.

"I cleaned it. I really don't want you to live like this…so, you should call me over sometimes to clean your room." Hinata put away the last remaining dishes and wiped her hands.

"You didn't have to do it, Hinata chan…" Naruto scratched his head cheekily.

"Well, I wanted to. Come on, I really want you to try it!" Hinata put the bento boxes on the dining table. She and Naruto sat down, staring at it. "Ok…well…Itadakimasu!" Naruto smiled and took a bite of the meat.

Hinata stared at him, hoping to get a good impression. After he swallowed it, Naruto grinned. "Wow, this is really good, Hinata chan!" He exclaimed and ate faster.

Hinata laughed happily and ate hers. "Hinata chan…do you want to go somewhere after this?" Naruto asked.

"Hm…? Where?" Hinata blinked.

"Well…I was thinking we'd go to a place that I found," Naruto grinned at her eagerly.

"Oh...then sure."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto dashed through the forest. "We're going kind of far from the village, Naruto kun..." Hinata replied, looking back worriedly.

"I know. We're almost here, so don't worry!" Naruto grinned at her.

Hinata gasped when she saw a big clearing with a small, beautiful pond in the middle of it. They both stopped, and Hinata's eyes wondered around the place. It was like a pasture of green grass with butterflies, and the pond had water lilies. "This place is so beautiful! How did you find it?" Hinata smiled brightly at him.

"When I came back from training, I just accidentally ran into this place. It's peaceful, isn't it?" Naruto plopped down on the grass and looked at the clouds. "Hehe, I can see now, why Shikimaru admire the clouds so much...it's really calming..." He muttered.

Hinata sat down next to him and stared up at the sky. The sky had always reminded her of Naruto's eyes. The color was so blue, and so beautiful. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Hinata...I was wondering...do you ever think Kiba or Shino likes you?" Naruto asked.

"What? No, of course not...they're just like my brothers!" Hinata replied in surprise.

"Oh..hehe, well because since you're always around them, I guess I just got the wrong idea," Naruto grinned cheekily.

"They're my teammates, and the ones who truly support me. They're everything to me..." Hinata smiled warmly. Naruto stared at her and noticed she blended in nicely with nature. "You look pretty when you're surrounded by nature, you know that?" Naruto replied.

Hinata felt her cheeks growing hot. "...thanks..." She muttered shyly. "Somehow...it reminds me of Sakura..." Naruto sighed and averted his eyes back at the sky. Hinata looked away and hugged her knees tightly. 'It's always about her...he still loves her...' She thought sadly.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto glanced at her and noticed her expression. "Hinata? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," She forced a smile at him.

Suddenly, Naruto knew why she held such a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have mentioned her, I-,"

"It's ok. I understand," Hinata replied softly.

Naruto felt guilt rush over him. Why did she have to be so damn _forgiving_? It made him feel as if she's hurt even more. "Are you sure? I'm really sorry...I never should've said anything about her, at all. I mean, I'm dating you, and-,"

"...but you still like her," Hinata finished the sentence that was in his mind. Naruto couldn't reply to that. "Naruto, no matter what, I'll always stand beside you, whether you love me or not. I don't care...as long as you finally acknowledge me and notice me, then I'm fine if we just stay as friends," Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"Friends? I thought you wanted to be more than that?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

Hinata laughed at his density. "Naruto, I _do _want to be more than friends...but your happiness is what matters the most," Hinata explained.

"My happiness? What about yours? You know, you always think about others before yourself...can't you do something for yourself that'll make you happy?" Naruto sat up and faced her.

"I'm happy being with you," She replied.

Naruto felt that guilt rushing through him again. He clutched his chest and narrowed his eyes.

Hinata began to worry when she saw this. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Ah...for some reason, my chest feels really weird...like it hurts or something," Naruto shook his head.

"Does it hurt really bad? I'll take you to the hospital," Hinata stood up, but Naruto pulled her back down. "I'm ok, Hinata chan," He grinned reassuringly.

"But-,"

"Come on, let's go walk in the village. I'll feel better," Naruto replied.

Hinata stared at him with doubt in her eyes. "...ok..." She muttered hesitantly.

He stood up and held out his hand towards her. Hinata hesitated, unsure of what to do. Naruto sighed and grabbed her hand. "We're dating now...so it's ok if I hold your hand, right?" He grinned at her. Hinata blushed and nodded slowly.

"Good...then let's go."

* * *

"People are staring at us..." Hinata muttered shyly. "Of course. We're the new dating topic in Konoha," Naruto grinned cheekily. Hinata blushed and glanced at their hands holding each other. 'I'm happy, but...somehow...it just doesn't feel..._right_...' She thought and sighed.

"Hey, have you gotten stronger over these last few years?" Naruto asked.

"I...I have. I've been training a lot, but...I'm sure I won't surpass you, yet," Hinata nodded.

"Oh...hey, tomorrow, do you wanna spare with me?!" Naruto asked, excitedly.

'He's always so energetic when it comes to fighting...' Hinata laughed. "Ok...but I'm positive you'll win," She shrugged.

"I just want to see how strong you've gotten," Naruto grinned.

"Hinata chan! Naruto!" Sakura's voice came. They turned and saw Sasuke and Sakura coming towards them. "Waaah, you two are so cute!" Sakura smiled happily at them. Hinata flashed a quick smile back, and glanced over at Naruto. She noticed he was **_forcing_** himself to look happy.

'I see the way you look at her...you're hurt to see Sakura chan with Sasuke...you still love her.' Hinata thought and looked away sadly.

"So where are you two headed?" Sakura asked.

"We're just walking around. How about you guys?" Naruto faked a smile at her.

"Oh, we just came back from the mountains. We had a date up there, and now we're just finding something to eat..." Sakura replied. "Yea, and we gotta get going. Come on," Sasuke held her hand and pulled her along.

Naruto's smile disappeared as his expression saddened. Hinata looked up at him and sighed. She jerked her hand away from him gently. "On second thought, I don't want to walk anymore. I'm going home," She muttered and walked away.

"W...what? Wait," Naruto blinked and grabbed her wrist. "Why? Are you not feeling well?" He asked worriedly.

"No...it's _**you**_ who isn't feeling well. I'll leave you alone for a while," Hinata smiled faintly at him.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I don't feel sick at all-,"

"I see the hurt in your eyes when you look at Sakura chan. When you feel better, you can just come over to my house," She replied and wriggled her hand away from his grasp.

Naruto stood frozen as she walked away from him. "How...how does she understand how I feel so well...?" His eyes saddened. "Hinata chan..."

* * *

Hinata closed the door shut and slid down. "It'll be ok...he still loves her, but...I have to remain by his side..." Her lips quivered as she couldn't keep it in anymore. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "Naruto kun...why can't you notice me?" She cried quietly and hugged her knees.

"...why can't you notice...how much I love you...?"

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, and wasn't even sure if it was his, because it was so clean. Then he remembered Hinata cleaned it when she came over in the morning.

He felt the guilt coming again.

She always had to do something that made him feel so regretful. Naruto closed the door behind him and went over to sit on his bed. His eyes averted to the Team 7 picture and he stared at Sakura and Sasuke. "You two have already moved on...but..." He reached towards the picture and ran his fingers down Sakura. "...I still can't stop my feelings..."

Hinata flashed into his mind, and he suddenly froze. He took his fingers off the picture and leaned back onto his bed. "...Hinata chan...you're...hurting much more than I am, aren't you?" Naruto closed his eyes sadly. "You've waited for me for so long...and yet...I can't even do as much as return your feelings..."

* * *

**Hm, short? Yes, I know, need more details! Uuuhm, buuuht anyhow, pleeease review! Next chapter will be up soon(if my computer doesn't break....again.) Ugh, mmkayz, well tell me how you liked this chappie! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	4. I Love Her Smile

**I Love Her Smile**

Hinata yawned softly and got up. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already noon. "I didn't sleep at all last night..." She sighed and her mind flashed back to what happened.

"He probably doesn't want to go out today..." Hinata pulled the covers back over her shoulders. "Naruto kun...I wonder...if you'll ever forget your feelings for Sakura chan...but I doubt it, because you love her so much..." She closed her eyes sadly and slowly drifted off the sleep again.

* * *

Naruto got ready quickly and dashed out to Ichiraku. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" He sung as he walked down the Konoha streets. "Ah...maybe after I'm done, I'll go training. Oh, then after training, I can take Hinata chan-," Naruto froze.

He remembered what had happened last night and his eyes widened. "I...I better see if she's ok..." Naruto sighed and turned around to go to Hinata's house, but then stopped, again.

"I'll buy her breakfast!"

* * *

After buying two breakfast Japanese boxes, he quickly made his way to Hinata's place. He knocked on the door and no one came. "Hm...I wonder if she's home...?" Naruto knocked again.

No answer.

"Hinata chan? It's me. Can you please open the door?" Naruto leaned against the door. He could footsteps and backed away. The door opened slowly.

Naruto gasped, seeing Hinata. Her eyes were all red and puffy. "Eh? Hinata chan, do you have allergies or something?" He blinked.

'He's so dense...' Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Ah...yea...um, why are you here?" She asked.

"Actually...I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I-,"

"It's ok. You can't really stop yourself from liking someone...I understand..." Hinata muttered.

Naruto looked at her sadly. He sighed and held up the two lunch boxes. "I...I bought you breakfast..." Hinata's eyes widened. "...let's eat it together, Hinata chan," Naruto smiled faintly at her.

Hinata could feel herself blushing. She slowly opened the door for him to come in.

"You've got a pretty nice place here. Does anyone ever visit you?" Naruto walked over to the kitchen and set the lunch boxes on the table.

"Kiba and Shino kun comes over often...and sometimes Neji. Besides them, no one else really comes..." Hinata muttered and closed the door behind her.

"Eh, really? You must be lonely. Then..." He paused for moment, smiling at her. "...can I come visit everyday?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and walked over to him. "Y...yea..." She replied quietly. "Alright then, let's eat! Man, I'm starving...ah, here's yours." Naruto sat down and slid the other lunch box over to her side. Hinata sat down and stared at it. "Naruto kun...thank you," She smiled shyly at him.

"It's nothing, really. I just wanted to do something to make up for yesterday...and I wanted to do something nice once in a while...because you're my girlfriend," Naruto grinned.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "Naruto kun, I love you," She confessed openly.

Naruto's eyes softened. "Yea...I know..." He gazed at her and noticed how pretty she looked when she smiles.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm full. Hey, Hinata chaaaan, wanna go somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"You always take me places. Where, this time?" Hinata giggled.

"My house." Naruto's face turned serious.

Hinata felt her cheeks getting hot. "Eh?! What-,"

"I'm joking!" Naruto laughed.

Hinata pouted and looked down shyly.

Naruto's smile slowly disappeared. "You're...really cute like that...Hinata Chan..." He muttered. Hinata blushed even more and couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Naruto got up and went over to her. She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "Remember what we were saying yesterday? I want to see how strong you are, Hinata chan! Let's train together, today," Naruto replied happily and went out the door.

Hinata quickly shut the door after and held onto Naruto's hand tighter. "But you're still stronger than me. I feel kind of...uncomfortable, sparing with someone who's in a much greater level than me," Hinata murmured.

"It's alright, I'll go easy. It doesn't matter if I'm stronger or not...I just want to see how _**you**_ have improved so far," Naruto smiled at her.

'I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him...I don't think I'm good enough to match up to him...' Hinata sighed and looked down nervously.

* * *

"We're here! Ok, so just come at me with whatever you've got," Naruto stood in a fighting stance. Hinata hesitated and didn't move at all. Naruto blinked and sighed at her. "It's alright, Hinata Chan...I won't put you down. You're my girlfriend, so I'll teach you to improve if you don't feel comfortable, ok?" Naruto smiled warmly at her.

Hinata blushed at his expression. She could never say _no_ to him. "Ok..." She muttered.

Naruto smirked as he saw her activate Byakugan. He got into a fighting and saw that she still hesitated. "Come on, Hinata chan. Prove to me how strong you are," He grinned.

"U...um...ok, then..." Hinata replied quietly.

"I'm serious, Hinata chan. If you don't, then I'll have to break up with you," Naruto crossed his arms.

"E...eh?" Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto saw her hurt expression and immediately regretted what he said. "I'm just kidding! I won't break up with you...I just wanted you to be more confident in yourself. I really want to see your strength," Naruto muttered.

Hinata sighed and got into a fighting stance. 'I thought he was serious when he said he was going to break up with me. If he wants to see my strength that badly, then...I have no choice but to fight with him.' Hinata looked at his chakra through her Byakugan and gasped how much chakra he had. 'He's really strong...' She swallowed and stared at him. "Th...then...I won't hold back, Naruto kun..." Hinata replied.

"Ok. You go first, attack me," Naruto made a small, confident smile.

Hinata nodded. In a flash, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. He dodged just as she was about to punch him. "You're coming in a really open target, Hinata chan. I can clearly see where you're going to be coming at-," His eyes widened in surprise when he felt something hit him from behind. "Shit...clone jutsu...she hit my pressure point..." He muttered as he fell on one knee.

"Ah...sorry, Naruto kun-,"

"You're doing great. Come at me more," Naruto grinned at her.

Hinata looked at him worriedly then nodded. She watched as he got back up and shot a kunai at her. Hinata's Byakugan quickly analyzed the motion that kunai was coming, and reached out to grab it. Naruto's eyes widened when she caught his own kunai and threw it back at him, so fast that he could barely see it coming. "Damn!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to move, but the kunai cut his arm a bit.

Hinata quickly chanted a paralyzing jutsu, and before Naruto could turn his attention back to her, he realized he couldn't move. "What the...?" Naruto gasped when he looked over at Hinata. "I did a paralyze jutsu...you can't move, anymore," Hinata smiled confidently.

Naruto was a bit surprised at how fast she moved. He didn't even notice that she had hit his pressure points. "You're really good...but..." Naruto whispered something that Hinata could barely hear. She backed away when Naruto immediately released himself from her jutsu.

Hinata ran towards him, but he got her arm, flipped her over and slammed her to the ground. Hinata winced a bit at how hard she impacted with the ground.

Naruto saw her expression and a feeling of worry took over him. "H...Hinata chan? Sorry, did I hit you down too hard-,"

"I'm fine," Hinata replied as she twisted her arm away from him and did a backflip. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," She muttered and focused her chakra into her hands. Naruto recognized the form of how her hands were moving.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as her chakra shot out in forms of sharp blades towards him in a fast motion. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Hinata chaaaaan, it hurts!" Naruto whined as they cut through his clothes, and cut his skin. Hinata relaxed as she stopped attacking. She looked over at Naruto and gasped, seeing how much she'd hurt him.

"N...Naruto kun!" She ran over and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you this badly...I've never used that technique against another person, so I didn't know how much it would hurt you...I'm sorry..." Hinata apologized over and over again.

"Ehehe, it's ok," Naruto grinned at her. Hinata blushed when he reached over and brushed his hand through her hair, causing her to lean a bit forward. "You were great. You're really strong, Hinata Chan..." Naruto replied in a soft tone that seemingly made her want to melt.

She smiled happily at him. He's finally acknowledged her strength!

Naruto nearly gaped at her smile. Her smile has always captivated him because it was so warm and gentle. "Naruto kun, are you ok?" Hinata blinked at him. "Yea...yea, I'm fine..." Naruto nodded slowly. "Oh...then, are we going to do anything else, today?" Hinata took his hand and helped him up.

"Yep! First I gotta change...man, you ruined my favorite jacket," Naruto groaned.

"Sorry..." Hinata muttered and looked away.

Naruto glanced at her. 'Well...it's ok...I have another pair at home, anyways...and I really can't get mad at her. She's too innocent and her cute face makes it hard to hate her...' He sighed and grabbed her hand.

Hinata entangled her fingers with his. She'd gotten used to holding hands with him, now, since he does it so much.

"I have another jacket at home, so it's no big deal. Oh, let's stay at my apartment for a while, ok?" Naruto grinned. Hinata nodded and smiled back at him.

Naruto couldn't help but stare. 'There goes that smile, again...her beautiful smile...'

* * *

**Yes, her beautiful smile. Haha, I wanted to make this chapter with Naruto falling for her a little at a time, without realizing it. Next chapter will be up in a few days....or weeks. I'm not kidding, I'm serious. Haha, naaaah I'm kidding. I'll try to work on it as fast as I can so I can update soon. Well, REVIEW though, ok? **


	5. What Do You Feel Towards Her?

**What Do You Feel Towards Her?**

As they walked into his apartment, Hinata's eyes averted over to his torn up jacket. 'I ruined it so badly...' She sighed and shook her head.

Naruto went to his door, unlocked it, and walked in. "Come in. Oh, and thanks for cleaning my room the other day...I feel kinda refreshed whenever I come into my room," Naruto grinned at her. "I'll be right back. I need to go change really quick," He replied and ran over to his closet.

Hinata sighed and sat down on his small couch. She looked over to his picture of Team 7, and her expression saddened as she saw Sakura. She reached towards it and grabbed it. Her fingers ran down softly at the figure of Naruto. "We're together now. I finally told you my feelings and...I'm happy with you...but somehow, I still feel empty..." Hinata smiled faintly at Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura chan...I'm glad you at least have someone who loves you back."

Her head jerked up as she heard the closet door open.

Naruto noticed that she was holding the picture of his team. He went over and sat beside her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to take a look at it," Hinata muttered and was about to put it back, but Naruto grabbed it from her. "Sometimes I wish I can go back to these days. We were so young and had so much memories together. But they both moved on, and Kakashi is busy with his own life now...I guess it's just me who's holding onto the past," Naruto made a sorrowful smile.

Hinata glanced towards him and noticed his expression. 'He's...different. He's much more mature now. I can see that in his eyes, he still desires to go back to those times only because of Sakura chan. Because back then, she wasn't with Sasuke kun, yet...because back then, he still had a chance...' She thought as silence filled the air.

Naruto stared at the picture for a while more. He looked at Sakura for a long time.

'You're looking at her with such passion. Your eyes are filled with love and adoration. How can I get you to look at me like that? How can I...win your heart?' Hinata gently put her hand on his shoulders, causing him to come back to reality.

He tore away his gaze from the picture and let out a sigh. "Aha, sorry, Hinata chan," He set the picture down beside him, faced down.

"Hey, Naruto kun..." Hinata gulped, hesitating for a while. "...what do you feel...towards me?" She asked quietly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What are your feelings towards me?" Hinata repeated.

Naruto stared blankly at her, not sure how to answer. "Uh...well..." He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "...I mean, you are...really cute and nice. Um, and-,"

"No, not like that. Naruto kun, I mean...do you like me? At least a little?" Hinata muttered, and looked away because she knew she was blushing.

Naruto stayed quiet. He wasn't sure of the answer, himself.

The silence was killing Hinata. She swear that she'll die of embarrassment if he doesn't talk soon. "Naruto kun, I-,"

"Give me time," Naruto grinned.

"Eh?" She turned slowly and looked at him.

"The answer to that question...give me a little more time, ok?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and looked at the time. It was almost 9 o'clock. "Then, I'll wait for you," She replied.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"For as long as it takes...even if it's one day, month, one year, or one lifetime, Naruto kun...I'll wait for your answer," Hinata smiled warmly at him. Her smile, once again, made his heart beat faster. "It's getting late, I should go back. I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata got up and was about to walk away, but Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Naruto kun...?" She looked back at him curiously.

"Is it alright, if you stay here, tonight?" Naruto asked.

Hinata felt her cheeks getting hot. "I...I don't know about that...I'm kind of nervous, sleeping alone with a guy..." She murmured.

"I'm your boyfriend, so it's nothing to worry about...I promise, I won't do anything to you. You don't even have to sleep on the bed with me. I can sleep on the couch, if you want...it's just...I feel alone at night..." Naruto replied.

Hinata could see that he was telling the truth. She thought for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"So, where do you want to sleep? You can take the bed-,"

"No, you sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch," Hinata gently took his hand off her wrist and took off her weapon pouch and headband. "Are you sure?" Naruto looked at her with doubtful eyes. "Yea," Hinata smile reassuringly.

Naruto got up and walked over to the closet. He took out a blanket and walked back to her. "Here's a blanket. It gets pretty cold at night," Naruto replied as he handed it to her. "Yea, thanks..." Hinata took it and pulled it over her shoulders. "Ok, goodnight then," Naruto muttered softly before going back to his own bed.

Somehow, Hinata already felt cold, even though she had a blanket. She looked back over at Naruto, who reached over and was going to close the light. Hinata blinked a few times to adjust her vision when the lights shut off. She shifted a few times, but she didn't feel comfortable. 'I wonder...what it's like to sleep next to Naruto kun...' Hinata thought for a moment. 'Maybe...maybe I should...' She slowly pulled the blanket away from her and sat up. Hinata got up and walked over quietly.

Naruto sensed her chakra and he turned around to see her standing by his bed. "Hinata chan? What's wrong?" He narrowed his eyes.

"C...can I...sleep by you?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto gaped. "Are you serious?" He blinked.

"Yea..." Hinata nodded.

"Uh, are you sure? You just said that you're not comfortable sleeping with a guy. I don't want to force you-,"

"I'll be fine. Just for tonight, can I sleep beside you?" Hinata asked again.

Naruto could feel his heart beating faster. "Um...uh...yea...I'll turn the other way so I won't be facing you, then..." He stuttered as he scooted a little to let her on the bed. He turned to face the wall and felt her climb onto the bed.

"Goodnight, Naruto kun," Hinata whispered.

"...goodnight..." Naruto whispered back.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto gasped when he felt someone cling onto his back shirt...almost as if they were hugging him from behind. "Hinata chan? Are you awake?" He glanced back a little.

"Yea...can I...stay like this?" Hinata replied quietly.

Naruto didn't reply. 'Damn it. If she keeps doing this, I won't be able to hold back.' He clenched his teeth together.

Hinata snuggled against him and blushed at her own actions. But it felt good to be next to him. He was warm, and she felt protected when she held onto his back.

Naruto felt her snuggle against him, and he lost it.

Hinata nearly shrieked when he suddenly turned around and embraced her tightly. "N...Naruto kun..." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry...I just had an impulse...if you feel scared...then just push me away," Naruto whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

He was surprised when she didn't push him away. Instead, she clutched his shirt tightly and pulled herself closer to him so that their bodies were touching. Hinata knew that by now, she must look like a tomato. Her face was burning and she felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her smiled faintly as he hugged her tighter.

'This is like a dream. I'm sleeping in Naruto kun's arms...he's holding me so protectively...I want to stay in this position forever...' Hinata thought as she felt her eyes getting heavier.

Naruto looked down at her and noticed she fell asleep already. His eyes softened at the sight of her sleeping face. She seemed like an angel. Naruto leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I think I'm beginning to like you, Hinata chan...just a little..."

* * *

Morning came quickly.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she felt something warm against her. She blushed when she looked up, to see Naruto still asleep. Then she remembered that she slept over last night. Hinata smiled happily as she cupped his face and caressed his cheek. Somehow, she didn't feel like fainting like she always does, when he's close to her. 'Maybe it's because he's not looking directly at me...' Hinata thought.

She gasped when Naruto stirred a bit. She closed her eyes and pretended like she was sleeping.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He noticed that he couldn't move. "...what the...?" He looked down and saw Hinata. His mind flashed back to last night. He made a small smile and brushed some bangs out of her face. Naruto slowly got up, careful to not wake her. "I should at least make something for us to eat," He looked over at the kitchen. "Rameeeen..." He sung as he hopped off the bed and went to get ready

. Hinata peeked back at him and giggled softly. "Really, Naruto kun...all you eat is ramen..." She sat up and stretched her arms out. She yawned quietly and looked around. "It feels like we're living together...just like a married couple," Hinata blushed and smiled faintly.

After waiting for a few more minutes, Naruto finally came out. "Oh, Hinata chan, you're awake? Why don't you get ready, and I'll cook some ramen, ok" He grinned.

Hinata nodded and walked towards the bedroom. Just as she was about to pass him, Naruto pulled her to him and hugged her. Hinata felt her cheeks getting hot. "...and good morning," He muttered softly.

'Why is he acting like this? He seems different...and...more mature...' Hinata thought and replied back with a quiet "good morning". Strangely, Naruto didn't let her go yet.

Hinata tried to push him away gently, but he wouldn't budge. "Naruto?" She called his name curiously.

'It feels so right...having her in my arms...' Naruto narrowed his eyes and slowly let go of her. "Aha, yea. Um, the ramen will be ready when you come out," Naruto replied and walked over to the kitchen, leaving her standing there, dumbfounded.

Hinata sighed and went into the bathroom, shrugging it off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shino and Kiba were at Hinata's door. Kiba knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked a few more times.

No answer.

"Hm? Is she not home today?" Kiba peered through the window.

"I don't sense her chakra anywhere near here. I don't think so," Shino muttered.

"That's weird. It's so early in the morning, so where could she be?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"She's dating Naruto, now isn't she? Maybe she's with him," Shino suggested. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba froze. "Wha...what?! She's going out with Naruto?! So then, she really did ask him out this time?!" He gaped.

"You're slow. Konoha has been talking about the two of them this whole week..." Shino walked ahead.

"Are you serious? How come I never knew about this?! Wait, where are you going, anywa-,"

"To Naruto's apartment," Shino simply stated.

Kiba's eyes widened. "His...apartment? She's at his apartment with him...**_alone_**?"

* * *

Hinata got out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Naruto set down two cup noodles. "Naruto kun, is this really all you eat everyday?" She laughed softly.

"Ehehehe, yea...." Naruto grinned cheekily and scratched the back of his head.

Hinata sat in a chair and looked down at the noodles. 'How does he even survive on only this? I guess I could make some lunch for him once in a while...' She thought and picked up the chopsticks. She glanced over at Naruto and saw that he was already slurping like crazy. Hinata couldn't help but smile at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto said, with his mouth full.

"Oh...yea," Hinata nodded and ate hers.

"Mm! Oh yea, let's go out tonight! I know this one restaurant near Ichiraku...I wanna see what they have there. Wanna go?" He looked at her, waiting for a response.

Hinata thought for a while. "Um....well, I don't have anything to do, tonight...so, ok," She nodded.

"Then wait for me there, ok? You'll see it...it looks really new and fancy. You won't miss it!" Naruto replied as he gulped down his soup.

Hinata blinked at how fast he ate and looked down at hers. She still had a cup full of noodles.

Naruto slammed the empty cup down and sighed in satisfaction. "That was good-,"He stopped abruptly when someone knocked on the door.

"Ah...I'll get it," Hinata replied and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

Hinata gasped in surprise when Kiba immediately rushed in. "What did he do to you? I'm going to kill him if he already slept with you, that damn Naruto! Hinata, are you ok? Do you-,"

"Kiba kun, I'm fine," Hinata blushed at his statements.

"Are you sure? You guys didn't do anything, yet?" Kiba narrowed his eye at her.

"We didn't do anything...I just slept over. You don't have to be worried," Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto was obviously offended. "How can you just burst in my room and start accusing me of doing something to Hinata chan?!" He whined and stomped over to them.

"Well...you're a guy. She's a girl. You guys are alone...in a apartment...in your room. What else could I suggest?" Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Really...I would never do that to her. Hinata chan is my girlfriend, so I wouldn't force her," Naruto grinned at Hinata. She blushed and looked away.

"So, it's true?! You guys are going out?!" Kiba gaped. Hinata nodded at him. Kiba looked back and forth from her and Naruto. "Are you happy with him?" He asked. Naruto glanced at Hinata. "Eh? Of course I'm happy with him," Hinata made a small smile.

"....and...are you happy with her?" Kiba glared at Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "Uh...well, yea...I guess," He shrugged.

Hinata's smile disappeared slowly. '….he answered that like he doesn't even care...I bet he'll be more happy if it was Sakura chan...' She thought and looked down at the floor.

Shino was standing quietly by the door and noticed Hinata's expression. "Hinata, let's go," He muttered.

Naruto and Kiba looked at him. "Eh? Why? Where are you taking her?" Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata's hand.

Kiba also realized her expression, and understood. "Ah...we gotta go. Kurenai sensei wants to have a little reunion with our team, so we'll be taking Hinata for a bit," Kiba held Hinata's other hand and pulled her with him.

Naruto hesitated to let go for a bit. "Hinata chan, remember the date tonight, ok?" He grinned.

Hinata forced a smile back at him and nodded before going with Shino and Kiba.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the apartment, Kiba let go of Hinata's hand. "Hinata, are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"You guys already know how much he likes Sakura chan, right?" Hinata made a sad smile.

"Uh...yea, everyone knows he does. But since he agreed to go out with you, then that means you likes you now, doesn't he?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"How could that be possible? He agreed to go out with me because...he didn't want to turn me down after he realized how much I loved him for so many years. It was out pity, maybe. I still see the hurt and desire he feels for Sakura chan whenever he's around her. He always seems like he's forcing himself to act normal around her, but...but he's heartbroken. He still loves Sakura chan, so much," Hinata took a deep breath, trying not cry.

"If you know all this, then why do you still hang onto him? You've just started dating, so you can break it off immediately. Hinata...you're like our little sister. We don't want to see you hurt because of that idiot," Kiba crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I suggest you dump him now, before you really get hurt, Hinata..." Shino replied quietly.

"Why are you guys telling me to give up? I've waited so long to be together with him, and now I am. I'm happy with him-,"

"Are you really?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at her.

Hinata stayed quiet and her eyes showed doubt. "I...I am. I'm happy with-,"

"Hinata. You say that he's heartbroken...but what about you? Aren't you hurting, knowing that he still loves someone else?" Kiba shook his head at her.

Hinata lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. "I know he loves Sakura chan. I know that I can't compare to her. I know that I can never replace her in his heart. I know...I know all that....but...you guys, I love him." Hinata's voice began to quiver. "I love Naruto kun...I love him..." Her lips trembled as tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

Kiba felt something bubble up inside him. This was the first he'd ever seen her cry over Naruto. 'I feel angry. I can't stand to see her like this...' Kiba reached towards her. Shino backed away and watched quietly. "This is interesting..." He muttered and smirked.

Hinata's eyes widened when Kiba pulled her into an embrace. "Hey, don't cry, anymore, ok? He isn't worth it. That dense idiot doesn't notice that he's the most luckiest guy in the world...to have you," Kiba whispered.

"...what are you saying? I'm not even-,"

"You're perfect, just the way you are, Hinata..." Kiba broke away from her and smiled brightly. "You're not what a man wants...but what a man needs. That's how special you are, ok? So cheer up!"

Hinata looked up at him with teary eyes.

'Cute...' Kiba suddenly thought.

She shyly smile back at him. "Thank you, Kiba kun....and Shino kun," She looked over at Shino. Shino made a small nod at her. Kiba patted Akamaru and yawned. "Well, let's hangout today. Geez, ever since you went out with Naruto, we can't even keep track of where you are,anymore!" He groaned and walked ahead.

"Sorry...I'll hang out with you guys today...oh, but I have date with him tonight," Hinata replied.

Kiba twitched. "Ugh...whatever..."

* * *

Naruto looked back at the table and noticed that Hinata didn't even finish her cup of noodles. He went over and grabbed it, attempting to eat it, but stopped. "I'm not that hungry anymore..." He sighed and set it back down.

_"....and...are you happy with her?"_ Naruto thought back to what Kiba had said.

He looked over to his Team 7 picture and his eyes stayed on Sakura. "Hinata chan is my girlfriend...but..." He hesitated a bit. "...but...I'm only the happiest...when I'm with Sakura chan..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was with Sasuke, who was leaving for a mission.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" Sakura glared at him. "Because you'll annoy me, and ask to go with me..." Sasuke shrugged.

"Why can't I? I want to help you-,"

"It's too dangerous. I know you're strong, but I can't risk losing you," Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura sighed and reached towards his hands. "But I can't lose you, either," She muttered.

"You won't lose me. This is an easy mission for me. Don't worry, ok? If you get bored, just hang out with Naruto or something...I'll be back in 3 days," Sasuke kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Ok. Come back safely," Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke nodded before joining the others as they exited the Konoha gates.

* * *

"Now that Sasuke kun is gone...I guess I'll just hangout with Naruto today..." Sakura sighed as she stood in front of Naruto's apartment. "I wonder how he and Hinata are doing together...hopefully, he'll develop feelings for her. I should ask about their relationship!" Sakura's eyes sparkled curiously as she went up to Naruto's room.

She knocked quietly and waited. The door didn't open. "Is he not home? Naruto, it's me!" Sakura knocked again.

This time, Naruto opened the door and he immediately smiled at the sight of her. "Oh...hey, Sakura chan," He greeted happily.

"Hey...um, can I hang out with you, today? Sasuke went on a mission without telling me until today, so...I don't have any plans," Sakura asked.

"Of course! Come in," Naruto stepped aside for her and closed the door after.

She looked over to the kitchen table and noticed two cups of noodles. "Naruto, did you eat both of them this morning?" She laughed and pointed over to the noodles.

"Eh? Oh, no, Hinata chan came over last night. And uh...she slept over, so I just made some breakfast for us..." Naruto replied.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Naruto, you didn't do anything to her, right?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Naruto shook his head. "I swear, I didn't do anything! She just slept over. Nothing happened," He said reasurringly.

Sakura looked at him with doubt for bit. "You swear? You aren't lying to me? I'll kick your ass if you raped her or something," She raised her eyebrow with a threatning look.

"Wha...?! I'm serious! Geez, Sakura chaaaan, I'm not that cruel," Naruto whined.

Sakura sighed and shrugged it off. "Ok then, I believe you. Naruto, take me somewhere today!" She clung onto his arm, which caused him to blush a bit. "...yea..." Naruto glanced at her and felt his heart thumping with excitement, seeing her bright smile.

Just then, Hinata's smiling face flashed into his mind. His eyes widened.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Ah, yea..." Naruto blinked a few times and nodded slowly.

"Then come on, I wanna take a walk," Sakura grinned as she dragged him along with her.

'If we hangout like this...just the two of us...it seems like a date.' Naruto thought as they stepped outside the apartment.

"Sooo, Naruto...speaking of Hinata, how are you guys progressing, hm?" Sakura nudged him.

"Well, we're doing alright," Naruto shrugged.

"How do you feel towards her? You like her, now, right?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto looked down at the ground. 'Why do they always ask that?' He thought and just kept walking, without answering her. Sakura stared at him for a while. "Naruto, you like her, don't you?" She repeated.

Naruto turned to look at her.

Sakura just stared back blankly. "What? Is there something on my face?" She glared at him.

Naruto stared at for just a few more moments, before averting his eyes away. "You're just really pretty, Sakura chan," He smiled at her.

Sakura blushed. 'What's with him? I know he used to like me, but...but now, he's with Hinata...' She sighed and decided to ask him again. "Na-ru-to! Answer me, do you like Hinata?" Sakura stopped him from walking and stood in front of him, with her arms crossed.

Naruto glanced at the ground.

'What's with him? He's never this quiet, before...did something happen between him and Hinata?' Sakura thought and stared at him curiously. "Why won't you answer my question? Did something happen with you and her, or what?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't reply. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

Sakura realized something in his face expression. She knows that he's matured over the years, but she's never seen him act this way before. "Hey..." Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "...if it's a question that bothers you, then I won't ask about it anymore, ok?" She smiled faintly at him.

Naruto looked at her so that their eyes met. "Sorry, Sakura chan...the answer to that question...I don't even know, yet..." He muttered.

"Then why, exactly did you agree to go out with her? If you hurt her, then I won't forgive you. She's my friend, and I don't want her to be hurt anymore...she's waited all these years, preparing herself to be stronger, better, and it's all for you. You're her motivation to keep going on and she's wanted you to just take notice of her..." Sakura paused and glared up at him. "...if you don't love her back, I suggest you stop playing with her feelings, now." She warned.

"You guys keep rushing me into these things...first, Hinata chan keeps asking me how I feel about her, then Kiba and Shino becomes all protective around her, and now you keep asking these questions. Please, just give me time to sort out my feelings..." Naruto replied with a serious expression. 'I need to sort out my feelings for Hinata chan and....Sakura chan, also...' He thought.

Sakura noticed his serious expression and realized how much he had changed...far beyond her expectations. "Fine, then. Let's not talk about it, anymore...we can hangout all day today, ok? Let's go to Ichiraku, my treat!" Sakura smiled happily as she dragged him along with her again.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back at her.

He had completely forgotten the date he was going to have with Hinata.

* * *

**Blah, this chapter was like...watever. Aha, mkay, well REVIEW or else I won't write the next chapter *glares threateningly at you*. Lolz, aha well hoped you liked this chapter....I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanx, && REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	6. Yearning of the Heart

**Yearning of the Heart**

_**Note**_: **" " **= talking and **' ' **=thoughts

* * *

Kiba and Shino waved to her as she went in her house.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hinata smiled at them.

"Hehe, you better…Naruto's not taking you away from us, yet," Kiba smirked as he and Shino walked away.

Hinata smiled at them and waited until they were out of sight before closing the door. "Since it's Naruto…I bet he won't have enough to pay for us." She laughed softly and took out her wallet to see if she had any more money. "Oh, good…I still have a lot…since I don't really buy things…" Hinata sighed as she went into her bedroom to get ready. She looked through her closet and glanced back towards her mirror. She stared at herself for a long time.

"I…really can't compare to Sakura chan at all. My skin is too pale, my face is dull, my eyes don't have a shine to it, and…my smile doesn't brighten up the day like hers. No wonder Naruto Kun loved her for this long…" Hinata's expression saddened. "I wonder if he can really love me back…" She let out a sigh and sat on her bed. "…Naruto kun…I'll see how long I can hold it in…I'll see how long I can stay together with you, even though she's your only one true love. I'd come this far, and finally we're together, so…I'll try to hold onto you as best as I can…"

* * *

Sakura hung onto Naruto's arm. "It's been so long since we've hung out! Remember those times when we were still young? You'd always be the loud and obnoxious one in our group, Kakashi was always reading his perverted books, and I'd always be chasing after Sasuke," Sakura giggled.

Naruto's eyes saddened at her last statement. '…always…after Sasuke, hm? I guess I never really had a chance with her, anyways…' He thought.

"Sasuke's gonna be gone for 3 days. So let's hangout all week, ok?" Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

Sakura's smile slowly disappeared. "Why aren't you talking at all? You've been distant ever since I asked you questions about Hinata…are you sure you're ok?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

Naruto glanced at her and noticed her expression. 'If only I was the one who'd you always worry for…I'd be really glad…' He forced a smile at her. "I'm fine, Sakura chan. It has nothing to do with Hinata chan, by the way," He replied.

"Oh, well then…talk a bit. It feels awkward when you're not your usual loud self," Sakura sighed.

"Ehehe, sorry. Sooo…anyways, tell me about you and Sasuke. You guys have been going well, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. I've been really happy with him…he's changed a lot. I never expected him to be so caring," Sakura replied happily.

'The way you talk about him…it's full of love and compassion. You are really happy with him, aren't you, Sakura chan?' Naruto thought and smiled sadly at her. He looked up and noticed they've been walking for quite a while now. The sun was already setting. "I see…then…I'm pretty sure he's kissed you already, hasn't he?" Naruto glanced at her.

Sakura blushed faintly and made a shy nod. "Yea…we've kissed many times. Sasuke kun may not look like it, but he's actually a pretty good kisser. So, what about you and Hinata? It's almost been a week since you two have been dating…you guys haven't done anything yet?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uh…we've…hugged, and I think we held hands once before," Naruto blinked, trying to remember what else they did.

"Aha, that's a pretty good start! On the first week when Sasuke kun asked me out, we didn't even talk much. Sasuke kun isn't the talkative type, and…I guess I was a bit shy and still in shock. I mean, after all these years, he finally asked me out. I was so happy."

Naruto noticed her joyful expression whenever she talked about Sasuke. Of course, everyone know she's liked him since….well, forever, but…now that Naruto thought about it, she's the only girl who's ever really loved Sasuke. "You…really love him, huh?" He sighed.

Sakura looked at him and realized he had on that distant look again. 'What's with him, today? He seems like he's in his own little world…' Sakura gently grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Ichiraku is this way! Come on, I'm hungry," She smiled brightly at him, hoping he'd at least pay a little interest to Ichiraky.

"Ok," Naruto simply replied and followed after her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Normally, he'd always get excited about Ichiraku, even if he eats there everyday.

* * *

Hinata looked at the time and noticed it was already 6:45.

"Ah, I need to get there…he might be waiting already…" She muttered and quickly grabbed her purse. "I hope he isn't that hungry…knowing him, he gets hungry every 30 minutes or so," Hinata laughed softly as she went out the door.

She locked it and was on her way to the restaurant.

* * *

Naruto, however, was not at the restaurant. He slurped his noodles, almost done with his 5th bowl.

Sakura sat there, waiting for him. "Seriously, Naruto…how do you eat all this? I eat one bowl and I'm full already," She giggled.

"Man, this ramen really helps brighten my mood. I just have a tough stomach, Sakura chan!" Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura's eyes softened. 'There you go…back to the old Naruto…' She smiled at him as he gulped down the soup.

"Ok, I'm done! Oh, yea…you're paying, right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea," Sakura nodded and took out some cash. She left it on the table as she and Naruto walked out of Ichiraku.

Naruto stretched up his arms and sighed in satisfaction. "It's getting late. Do you wanna walk around for a little bit more or go home?" He asked.

Sakura thought for a while. "Well, it's seven right now…how about we just hang out a little more…just for at least thirty minutes," She replied.

"Ok then. Aaah, I feel so bloated now…my stomach feels like it's going to pop open," Naruto groaned.

Sakura laughed and linked arms with him. "You know, hanging with you brings back so many memories. You know that you're my bestfriend, don't you, Naruto?" She cocked her head to one side, cutely. Naruto grinned and nodded. "It feels so good to have someone I can talk out everything to…" Sakura laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Naruto's glanced down at her and smiled faintly. 'I know that we're just friends, but…when she acts like this…it's as if we're really dating. I wish it were reality…I wish she'd just hang onto my arm like this everyday and lay her head on my shoulder. It feels so good to have her right by me…' Naruto thought as silence filled the air.

Somehow, he enjoyed the silence. He enjoyed the quiet company of Sakura right next to him.

* * *

Hinata was at the restaurant. She's already reserved a table for her and Naruto, and has been waiting for about twenty minutes now. "Ma'am, are you ready to order now?" A waiter came and asked.

"Ah, no…just a while more…" Hinata shook her head.

The waiter nodded and walked back to attend other tables.

"Where is he?" She looked at the clock and sighed worriedly. "I…hope he didn't forget…" Hinata clutched her napkin tightly. "He's not like that…he'll remember. Besides, he's the one who told me to come."

* * *

Kiba was out walking with Akamaru. He yawned and looked up at the night sky. "Eh…that was weird. I felt really angry when I saw her cry about Naruto. Tch, I don't get how she likes him. Sure, he's strong and he has a determination that I've seen no one else has, but…he's so dense," Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"Hinata, seriously…you're really stupid. If you can see that he's dating you out of pity, then why stay with him?" Kiba petted Akamaru and his eyes averted to Ichiraku.

He saw the new restaurant next to it. "Hm, I wonder if they have good food there. What do you think?" He grinned at Akamaru. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Hehe…let's go check it out. Maybe I'll take Hinata and Shino to eat here tomorrow if it's good," Kiba replied as he entered the restaurant.

He sniffed the air and his stomach grumbled. "It smells good!" He smiled.

Kiba looked around and he froze, seeing Hinata sitting alone at a table with a sad expression on. "Hinata…? What is she doing here?" Then he remembered how she told him that Naruto was taking her on a date.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the empty seat across from her. "Hn. I bet he forgot…that damn idiot…" He walked over to Hinata. He sat across from her and noticed she didn't realize he was there.

Her eyes had a distant look.

"Hinata?" He called. Hinata blinked a few times and looked up, surprised. "K…Kiba kun? What are you doing here?" She smiled at him.

"Ah, I wanted to try if this restaurant's food was good. I was gonna treat you and Shino to lunch here tomorrow," Kiba replied.

"Oh. Well, I haven't even tried their food yet, too…" Hinata looked down at her empty plate.

"How long have you been here? Did you even order yet? And didn't you say Naruto was going to take you on a date? I don't see him anywhere in here…" Kiba looked around.

"I've been here…for a long time. I think the waiters gave up on taking my order, hehe. Uh, and Naruto…well…" Hinata looked at the clock. "…he's already almost an hour late…" She muttered.

Kiba glared at her immediately. "Isn't it obvious that he isn't coming? Geez, Hinata…can't you see that he forgot? With that stupidity of his, he probably doesn't even remember that he asked you out for dinner today…" He replied in an irritated tone.

"He'll come! Maybe he's just a bit busy, that's all," Hinata glared back at him.

"Hinata, you're just going to hurt yourself in the end if you always wait for him like this. Don't you understand that he will never forget Sakura? She's like his dream girl…the one he'll always want. Can't you see that, Hinata?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know that! I know I can't compare to her…I know that…in his eyes, I'm nothing compared to Sakura. Still, I want to have hope-,"

"Hope in _what_? That he'll love you back?" Kiba sighed. "Listen clearly, Hinata…he will never…" He paused and looked at her in the eyes. "…_never,_ ever, love you back. You're so stupid for believing in that fantasy," Kiba gasped when he saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

She glared at him with teary eyes. "Kiba kun, you've always encouraged me. You always told me to ask out Naruto and you would tell me not to give up, but…but now…when I finally have him…you tell me to give up on him. I don't get it, Kiba kun! You're my friend. You're supposed to support me when I-,"

"I _am_ supporting you! I encouraged you because I didn't know he'd be like this…but now…now that you've told me that he can't let go of Sakura, I have to tell you to give up. I just want to protect you, Hinata," Kiba replied.

"I'll be fine. I'm strong, and I don't need you to protect me. I'm not the same as I was back then! This is my life and I'll do what I want…I don't need you to tell me what to do or who I can give up on. I believe in Naruto kun and I have hope that someday…he'll definitely love me back," Hinata stared at him with determination. She quickly wiped away the tears that were dying to fall from the corner of her eyes.

Kiba groaned in frustration. "Hinata, please, just accept the fact that he can never love you. Why do you even bother, damnit? Can't you see that he can never get through that dense skull of his, that he'll love you? In his eyes, in his heart, is always Sakura. You could never replace that part of him, Hinata. Just fucking give up on him!" Kiba exclaimed.

The few people who were left in the restaurant stared at him like he was crazy.

Hinata was looking down so that her bangs covered her eyes. Kiba's eyes widened, seeing tears dropping. "Even if I do…" She looked up at him and Kiba felt guilt rush through him when he saw her expression. She looked so hurt and sorrowful. "…even if I do give up on him…I'll still love him…he's my first love…and he'll also be my last," Hinata's voice quivered. She slowly got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Kiba cursed and got up, following after her, with Akamaru trailing behind. He slammed the door opened and ran over to Hinata. "Hinata, listen…I know you love him, but…you deserve better," Kiba replied, trying to keep up with her paste.

"I don't care. For me…I only see him…" Hinata shook her head.

Kiba felt jealousy boiling in him. "Why **_him_**? There are a lot of other guys who'll treat you right. They'll love you! Why would you waste your time on someone as dense as Naruto?" Kiba glared at her.

"You don't understand!" Hinata yelled at him.

He stared at her, surprised. Never, in his life, had he heard her yell. She had never gotten this angry before, either. She was the quiet, shy, and forgiving type. Kiba never imagined she'd be so fierce when she's angry. Well, it's been several years…and…he noticed she's changed into someone more mature. She can now stand up for herself.

Kiba let out a sigh and calmed down. "I'm sorry…" He muttered.

Hinata wouldn't stop crying. "You don't understand…the love that I have for him. You can never understand how much it hurts. I want to give up…I really do, but I also want to have hope in him. I just want to wait a little longer…I want to wait just a bit longer for him, Kiba kun…" She let out a sob.

Kiba didn't even think twice as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I know. It's just…I really don't want you to end up getting hurt. You've waited so long already, and seeing you wait more for him…I just don't like it. I just want to protect you, Hinata…" Kiba whispered into her ear.

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned on his chest. "Kiba kun, I'll be fine. I'll be strong…if I get hurt in the end, I'll recover. I won't let my love life interfere with my social life. I'm smart enough to know that love can't keep me down…" Hinata replied quietly.

Kiba made a small smile. He can't help but feel proud of her. She's built up so much confidence about herself over the years.

"Sorry for our little quarrel at the restaurant. That was kinda stupid…you're still my best friend, Kiba kun," Hinata gently pushed him away and smiled softly at him.

"I know. Hell, like I'd let anyone replace me as your best friend…well, besides Shino…" Kiba laughed.

"Yea. Ah…it's kind of late…so…I'll go home. I'll talk to Naruto kun tomorrow," Hinata replied as she turned to go.

Kiba grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop. "Let me walk you. There's all kinds of perverts at night, trust me," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh…ok then. I guess that'll be better. Besides, with Akamaru, no one will dare come close to us," Hinata smiled and patted Akamaru.

Kiba gazed at her and smiled warmly. 'Naruto doesn't deserve you. You're really too good for him, Hinata…'

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were still walking together. "Mm…it's kind of late now. I wanna go home. Can you walk me home?" Sakura looked at him.

"Of course. I got nothing else to do," Naruto shrugged.

"Let's take the route back to Ichiraku. We'll get to my house quicker if we go back the way we came," Sakura replied.

"Wanna run? I'll race you," Naruto smirked.

"Oh…so you think you're faster? Like hell you are…" Sakura glared at him as she got into a running stance.

Naruto smiled at her. "Ready, set….go!" He exclaimed as he and Sakura dashed back. Naruto slowed down a bit. Of course, he'll let her win.

His eyes softened at her running figure. She's always so beautiful in whatever she was doing.

After a while, they passed Ichiraku and stopped.

"Ah! I win!" Sakura panted as she slowed down. "Good for you," Naruto grinned.

"I knew it! I'm way faster than you!" Sakura laughed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he ran a bit ahead.

"What? You wanna go another round?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Nah…just teasing you. Come on, let's get you home-," Naruto accidently bumped into someone. "Ow…what the hell?" He looked up to see Kiba glaring at him.

"Wow…speak of the devil," He muttered and looked away.

"What? That's rude! You should at least help me up, Kiba!" Naruto glared back at him as he got up.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura smiled. Hinata stood quietly, not uttering a word. Her eyes averted towards Naruto and Sakura. 'So…so he ditched me…for her…?' She thought and looked down sadly.

Kiba glanced at her and felt angry.

He glared at Naruto, who had dumb expression on. "Hinata chan? What are you doing out here? Are you hanging out with Kiba or something?" He asked.

Hinata turned around and swallowed. "Y…yea. We're…going home right now…" She managed to choke out.

"Oh, cool! Me and Sakura, too. We hung out all day! Hehe, let's all walk together, then," Naruto said happily.

"You're just stupid." Kiba spat as he held Hinata's arm, pulling her with him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem? I didn't even do anything wrong to you!" He exclaimed.

Kiba whispered something to Hinata. Sakura and Naruto watched as Hinata climbed onto Akamaru. "Go first, Akamaru..." Kiba muttered as Akamaru barked and walked away with Hinata on his back. He turned back and walked to Naruto.

"Right. You didn't do anything wrong to me…but to Hinata, you've done so many wrong things," Kiba crossed his arms.

"What? What did you do to her?" Sakura immediately glared at him.

"Eh? I didn't do anything! I swear," Naruto blinked.

"Hn. You're seriously an idiot. I don't get what she sees in you. You don't even realize that you ditched her today, even though you're the one who told her that you'll be meeting her at the restaurant?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh shit…I…I forgot. I was with Sakura today so-,"

"Exactly. Because of Sakura, you forgot," Kiba murmured.

"What? Me?" Sakura was confused.

"Yes, because of _you_. Damnit, Naruto…did you know she waited over an hour for you at the restaurant? Even when I told her you weren't coming, she defended you and just said you were probably busy. We got in an argument, and then she ran out. I apologized to her and told her that even though she loves you, she should give up on you…" Kiba grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "You don't deserve her, you know? She's waited so long for you, and yet, you're too stupid to notice that she's always been supporting you. Today, at your apartment, the reason why Shino and I took her was because she was hurting. She waited for you tonight, and I don't even know how much she's hurting now, seeing you with Sakura. You're too caught up with your love for Sakura that you can't take time to notice how she's feeling," Kiba glared hatefully at Naruto before shoving him away forcefully. "If you don't love her, don't even bother to give her high hopes. I won't forgive you," He threatened and walked away without another word.

Naruto stood speechless.

Sakura sighed and turned to him. "Your love for **_me_**, hm? Naruto…I know that you like me, but…but Hinata chan is truly one of a kind. I'm already with Sasuke, and to me…you're just like a brother. Listen…there's no other girl in this whole entire world who'll love you as much as she does. She's the type who'll be there for you, no matter the circumstances. Her love for you is pure, and please don't turn it bitter. If you can't love her back, because I know you can't force your feelings, then…talk it out with her. I'll go home by myself…you need to makeup with Hinata chan tomorrow," Sakura replied as she walked ahead, leaving him alone.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "Hinata chan…"

* * *

Kiba finally caught up with Akamaru and Hinata. Akamaru stopped, feeling Kiba's presence.

"Kiba kun…" Hinata got off of Akamaru and stared at him with worried eyes. "…you didn't do anything to him, right?" She asked.

"No. I just said some things to him…don't worry," Kiba smiled.

"O…ok…" Hinata stared down sadly and sighed. "He was with Sakura all day. That's probably why he forgot…I don't blame him. He was just having fun, so it's not really his fault," She said quietly.

"Really, Hinata…you're too forgiving when it comes to him…" Kiba shook his head.

"But it really isn't his fault. I'll forgive him…I really can't stay mad him anyways. I'll go home on my own. It's only a few minutes away…thank you for today, Kiba kun," Hinata smiled faintly at him.

"Ah," Kiba smiled back at her.

"Then…I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and you're still treating me and Shino to lunch tomorrow, right?" Hinata cocked her head to the side cutely.

Kiba blushed and scratched his nose cheekily. "Um…I'll think about it. I'll come get you if I do," He murmured.

"Ok then…bye," Hinata waved to him and walked away.

Kiba sighed and clutched his chest as he watched her go. "What is this feeling?"

* * *

**Wow, this chapter took forever to write. Aha, well REVIEW and tell me how u like it;; any suggestions for the next chapter? Tell me, if you do! Thanx, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Don't Go

**Don't Go**

_***Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here goes the next chapter!_

* * *

The next morning, Hinata got up and got ready. She walked over to her kitchen and didn't even feel like eating breakfast. She sat down on her couch and stared at the ground, dully. "It isn't his fault. He was with Sakura, so…of course, he'd forget about me…" She smiled sadly.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Hinata heard a knock on the door. "It must be Kiba kun…" She smiled as she got up and went to open it.

Hinata unlocked the door and slowly opened the door, only to see a sympathetic-looking Naruto. Her smile immediately disappeared. She felt the urge to just shut the door in his face, but restrained herself.

"Hinata chan…um…about last night…I'm sorry. It was just that Sasuke went on a mission so Sakura came to hangout with me. I didn't ditch you intentionally. I just forgot, and…" Naruto sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes. "…just please, forgive me, Hinata chan."

Hinata faked a smile at him. "It's ok. I understand…" She replied quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? You're really forgiving me just like that?" He asked.

"Yea…besides, you were with Sakura, so she was probably the only one in your mind. You forget about everything else when you're with her…am I right?" Hinata stared at him, waiting for a response.

Naruto felt guilt rush through him when he saw the sad expression in her eyes. He looked away and didn't answer.

Hinata smiled faintly at him and stepped out of her doorway. She took a step closer to him and closed the door behind her. "It's ok. You don't have to answer…I already know," Hinata muttered as she walked passed him.

"W…wait, where you going?" Naruto asked immediately.

"To Kiba kun's house," Hinata replied without stopping.

Naruto glared. "Why?" He ran in front of her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"He told me he was treating me and Shino kun to lunch today. I really want to go. Since Sasuke kun is on a mission, you can go to Sakura chan again. She's probably really bored without him," Hinata said, moving to the side so she can go.

Naruto thought of Sakura and hesitated for a few moments. Then he thought of Hinata and how he just left her waiting for him last night. Naruto didn't know what to choose. He wanted to spend time with Sakura again, but Sakura would probably just urge him back to Hinata again. Another part of him wanted to stay with Hinata to make up for last night. Naruto groaned as he looked at Hinata walking further and further away. He shook his head and turned away to go to Sakura's. After walking a few steps, he stopped and clenched his hands into fists. He then quickly spun around and ran to Hinata.

Hinata was still walking, knowing he'd go to Sakura. She let out a shaky sigh, trying to hold back her tears. Her vision was already getting blurry because of her eyes watering up. "It'll be ok…I'll be fine …" She whispered to herself. Hinata gasped when someone grabbed her from behind. She blinked, causing her tears to fall as she turned around to see who it was.

Naruto was in front of her, panting. His eyes widened, seeing her tears. "Hinata chan…you're crying…" He cupped her face and gently wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Hinata cursed herself for not wiping them away earlier. She turned her face away and back away from him. "I know you want to go to her…you can if you want. I won't stop you," Hinata tried not to let her voice quiver.

Naruto felt something tugging at his chest. Seeing her cry…he didn't like it at all. "I won't go. I'll spend the day with you…I…I wanna make up for last night. I should've been there. I'll spend today with you, so don't cry, ok?" Naruto grinned at her, hoping she'd smile back at him.

Hinata stared at him for a bit in silence. "Naruto kun, you don't have to force yourself. You don't have to, if you don't want to. About last night, it's not a big deal…people forget things all the time. Everyone makes mistakes. So it's ok...you can go hangout with her today until Sasuke kun comes back. I won't mind…" Hinata smiled warmly at him.

Naruto wiped away the remaining tears from the corner of her eyes and shook his head. "I'll stay with you. Besides, I don't like seeing you with Kiba…he seems too protective over you…"

Hinata could see jealousy in his eyes. 'I have hope in Naruto kun…he'll definitely…love me back someday…' She thought and slowly raised her arms up.

Naruto blushed when she put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Hinata also blushed at her own actions…but she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him. Naruto hugged her back securely and snuggled his face into her vanilla-scent hair. That feeling struck him again. That feeling of her being in his arms…that feeling that made him feel complete. It felt _**right**_.

"Naruto kun…I-,"

"Hinata?" They both turned to see Kiba and Shino.

'Shit...why do they always appear at the wrong moment?' Naruto glared directly at Kiba. Hinata looked at them and pushed Naruto away gently.

"What are you doing? Are you seriously forgiving him already?" Kiba looked at her in disbelief.

Hinata nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Come on. We're going to eat lunch at that restaurant. This time, we'll be there, unlike him," Kiba walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

Naruto glared and grabbed Hinata's other hand. "Let go. She was with me, first," He sent a threatening look at Kiba.

"Oh? So what's this? You love Sakura, but yet you're still playing the good-boyfriend role, hm? I told you not to give her high hopes…especially if you don't feel anything towards her," Kiba jerked Hinata to him.

Naruto pulled her back. "I already apologized. Let go of her. We're gonna go on a date today-,"

"Shut up. What _**date**_? Do you expect me to let her go to you after you made her wait for you all night yesterday? She's coming with me. Come on, Hinata…you wanted to eat with me and Shino didn't you?" Kiba looked at her, expecting her to say yes.

"I do, but…" Hinata glanced at Naruto.

Kiba growled. "Who cares about him! Just come with us-,"

"I'm her boyfriend. She's coming with _**me**_," Naruto jerked her harshly to him. Her hand slipped out of Kiba's grasp. Naruto held her protectively in his arms. "I'll make it up to her…I'll spend today with her to make up for last night. She's_** my**_ girl," Hinata blushed at his last statement. Naruto held her hand and walked away with her.

"Hinata! Come with-," "Kiba kun…" Hinata glanced back and smiled softly at him. "…I'll be fine. I trust him…" She mouthed to him.

Kiba couldn't say anything more as they got further away. He yelled in frustration.

"You're getting quite worked up about her nowadays, Kiba," Shino smirked.

"Of course! Shouldn't you be, too?" Kiba glared at him.

"No, because I know she can take care of herself. She knows what she's doing. And you…you're just jealous because you like her, Kiba…" Shino muttered.

Kiba blinked. He felt his cheeks getting hot. "Wh…what? I don't _like_ her! She's my teammate, my friend…I'm just looking out for her. How can you assume things like that?" He exclaimed.

"I can tell by just looking at you. You like her a lot, that's why you want to break them up," Shino replied as he signaled for Akamaru to follow after him.

"Shino! What the hell? I don't like her!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand, in silence. She glanced up at him and could see that he was still clearly pissed off. Hinata sighed, not knowing if she should talk or not.

"Hinata…" Naruto called her name in a serious tone.

She looked at him, surprised. He didn't call her Hinata _chan_. "…don't be nice to other guys…don't hang out with Kiba that often, either…just look at me, and only me, ok?" Naruto looked at her, waiting for a response.

Hinata smiled at him. "You're the only guy I'll ever look at. You're the only one I see…" She replied.

Naruto's eyes softened at her. "Good," He grinned.

Hinata laughed at how fast his mood changed. "Naruto kun…you're so weird. One moment, you're so angry, and the next, you're already smiling," She giggled.

Naruto felt his cheeks getting hot. Her laughter was like a melody to his ears.

"By the way, where are you taking me?" Hinata blinked and looked around.

They were…at the back of some apartments. Naruto sweatdropped and scratched his head cheekily. "Ehehe…uh, I don't really know…" He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Come on, let's get out of here," Naruto jumped and dashed up the apartment walls, with Hinata following after him.

They got to the top and got a full view of the village. "There are a lot of people out today," Naruto stretched his arms up.

Hinata shivered when a cold breeze blew at them. Naruto glanced at her and noticed this. He smiled and hugged her from behind, his arms securely around her. Hinata blushed, but she didn't say a word. "Are you warm now?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and relaxed against his body. Naruto leaned his head on hers. He noticed how they fitted together perfectly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her in his arms. It always felt so right to have her in his arms.

Just then, Sakura flashed into his mind. Naruto's eyes shot open. 'Sakura chan…' His eyes saddened. '…no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking of her…' He sighed and hugged Hinata tighter, hoping to get the thought of Sakura out of his mind.

Hinata winced as she felt his arms squeeze her tighter. "N…Naruto kun…?" She called out his name quietly.

He didn't respond.

She slowly turned her head and noticed his expression. Only one thought came to her….he was thinking of Sakura. Hinata looked at the floor sorrowfully. 'You tell me to only look at you…yet, you didn't say that you'll only look at me…' She thought and gently pulled out of his embrace.

Naruto blinked at her curiously. Hinata faced him and faked a smile. "I don't like you hugging me when your thoughts are filled with her, Naruto kun," She said straightforwardly.

"Eh…? Her?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know very well who I'm talking about. It's ok…I _know _you still love Sakura chan...looks like this relationship isn't gonna work for too long," Hinata turned around and dashed down from the apartment.

Naruto quickly followed after her until they were on the ground. "Wait, what are you talking about? What do you mean by it's not gonna work for long?" Naruto asked frantically.

Hinata looked away and just kept walking.

"Hinata Chan, tell me!" Naruto whined.

She didn't even bother to look at him. Naruto arched his eyebrows together. Why was she acting like this? He sighed and grabbed her arm. "What do you mean?" He repeated.

Hinata stared back at him with a hurt expression. "I wonder…do you wish she replaced me? Do you wish that she was standing right here, next to you, instead of me?" She asked instead of answering him.

"I…I…" Naruto couldn't find the words to speak to her.

Hinata jerked her arm away from him. "Sorry for bringing up the topic…but somehow…whenever you're with me, she always seems to invade your thoughts. You're really easy to read through…and I know when you're thinking of her and when you're not," She replied and turned around.

"Hinata chan…I…I'm sorry…" Naruto didn't what else to say but apologize.

"I forgive you. Besides, loving someone isn't a crime, is it? You've done nothing wrong. Your love for her is just like my love for you. You're my first love and my last. Sakura is your first love, and she'll probably be the one you love till the last moment, too. I understand…how you feel…" Hinata felt like crying. She quickly walked away from him, hoping he won't catch up.

"H…Hinata chan…wait! I…" Naruto was about to run to her, but it was too crowded in the streets. "Damn...it always ends like this!" He sighed and grasped his head. "I really can't forget Sakura…Hinata chan is always right about me…I don't get how she can predict how I feel so easily," Hinata's words rang in his mind. "What did she mean when she said it's not going to work for long?"

* * *

Hinata bumped into various people as she walked, but she didn't care. She wanted to cry, but somehow, her tears just wouldn't fall. "Why am I like this? We always end up at this point…I need to stop bringing up that topic about Sakura chan…" Hinata sighed and saw Ichiraku a few stores away.

Her eyes averted to the restaurant next to it and then she smiled. "Maybe I should've gone with Kiba kun and Shino kun after all…I'll see if they're there yet," She replied as she walked over to the restaurant.

* * *

Kiba and Shino were going in just at that time. Hinata spotted them and called their names. "Kiba kun! Shino Kun!" She ran over to them.

Kiba and Shino turned to see her running at them. "What the…wasn't she with Naruto just a few minutes ago?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

Hinata reached them and panted. "Mind if…I join you guys?" She asked shyly.

"Weren't you with Naruto?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at her. Shino noticed her eyes flicker a hint of sadness.

"Ah…um, he had to go train with Neji…" Hinata lied.

"Oh, really? So he just left you like that?" Kiba glared.

"Ah, no…well, I understand, I mean…it's not like he has to be with me every second of the day. I might seem too clingy, you know?" Hinata faked a smile at him.

"That's what a good boyfriend does. He stays by his girlfriend's side, every damn _second _of the day…I swear, someday I will beat his ass," Kiba groaned as he went in the restaurant. "Come on. You're joining us, aren't you?" Shino smirked.

Hinata nodded and ran in after them.

"Since he _**ditched**_ you…are you gonna hang with us today?" Kiba asked after he called for a table for them.

"I guess. I don't have anything else to do…" Hinata shrugged. 'Actually…I was the one that ditched him…' She thought and looked down sadly.

Shino glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. "Ever since you've gone out with him…you always have on a sad expression," He muttered so that Kiba couldn't hear. Hinata blinked and looked up at him. "Ah…I'm fine, Shino kun. You don't need to worry," She reassured him.

Shino nodded, but he knew something was wrong.

"Ok, come on. They got a table for us," Kiba yawned as he walked ahead with Akamaru. Shino and Hinata followed after him. They sat down and the waiter gave them some menus. "Hey, so….have you guys done anything?" Kiba asked.

"Hm?" Hinata blinked at him with a confused expression.

"I mean, like…have you two hugged, or held hands, or…uh, kissed?" Kiba found it hard to say the last word for some reason.

Hinata blushed. "Aha, we've just hugged and held hands. I think kissing is going a bit too fast for us," She laughed nervously.

"That idiot doesn't know how to make a move on a girl. Heh, if you were my girlfriend, I'd already kiss you," Kiba shrugged.

Hinata blushed even more and Shino raised an eyebrow at him.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at their expressions. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He glared at them.

"You just said…if she was _**your**_ girlfriend, you'd already _kiss_ her…" Shino smirked.

Kiba immediately felt his cheeks getting hot. He looked over to Hinata and noticed she was blushing…a lot. "I…I didn't mean it that way! You're dating Naruto, so…so, uh…I was just making a point! I don't mean that I like you or anything…you're just like a sister to me, so…so I was just saying that he's really stupid for not treating you right. I really didn't mean it, Hinata, I-,"

"It's alright Kiba kun…I understand," She smiled shyly at him.

Kiba swore his heart skip a beat at her cute smile. 'Ah…shit…this feeling again…' He sighed and looked away from her.

Shino watched them in amusement, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

Naruto kept thinking about Hinata's words. "…this relationship…won't work out…?" He scratched his head.

"She couldn't possibly mean that she's gonna break up with me, right? We just started dating…it's only been a week…" He sighed. "Damn it. I really need to forget Sakura chan…right now…the only girl I should be thinking about is Hinata chan." Again, Sakura appeared in his thoughts. Naruto groaned and frowned at the ground. "But then again, I can't deny the fact that I only love Sakura chan. Ah, shit!" He sighed in frustration.

"I seriously need to get over her…."

* * *

The days passed slowly for Hinata and Naruto.

Sasuke came back, so Sakura didn't even bother about Naruto anymore.

And the next whole week, Hinata avoided him whenever she can. It was driving him crazy, not being able to spend time with her for almost two weeks now. Everytime he'd visit her, she's always _busy_. And everytime she wasn't home, Naruto would go find her, just to see her with Shino and Kiba. He didn't know why he felt so angry, seeing her spend time with them, instead of him. Naruto knew he couldn't take it anymore. He had to admit, he missed the feeling of holding her hand and hugging her everytime they went out.

"Shit…why is she avoiding me like this?" Naruto was sitting in front of her house. He'd knocked a few times, but no one answered, so he assumed she was out with Kiba and Shino…_**again**_.

"I need to talk with her when she gets back. Man, I don't even know when she's coming back. She might be hanging out with them all day…" He leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes. "I guess I'll just wait for her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was enjoying her time with Kiba and Shino.

"Hey, is it really ok for you to keep avoiding him like this? You might as well just break up," Kiba raised an eyebrow at her as he licked his ice cream.

"I don't want to break up with him," Hinata muttered.

Jealousy flickered in Kiba's eyes for a moment. "Why not?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"I just want some time away from him…just until I'm ready to face him about his love for Sakura. I still want to have hope that he'll like me a little, even though he loves her," Hinata replied.

"Eh, whatever then," Kiba rolled his eyes. "So, are you gonna go home early today, or hang out with us?" He questioned.

"Um…I think I'll go home in a bit. I need to sign some papers I got at the academy. I'm teaching little kids the basics of kunai throwing and all that. Oh, and I'm going to teach them about the chakra in their bodies. I'm excited…I'm going to be like a teacher," Hinata smiled happily.

"Ah, I see…" Kiba's eyes softened, seeing her smile.

"You still sure you don't like her?" Shino muttered quietly, making sure Hinata doesn't hear. "W…what? Why are you still bothering me about that?" Kiba blushed. "Hn. Stop denying it, Kiba," Shino shook his head. "I'm not denying anything!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata jumped in surprise and stared at him like he was crazy. "Deny what?" She blinked.

Kiba felt himself blushing more at her cute, confused expression. "N…nothing…" He uttered and looked away.

'Hm? He's acting weird,' Hinata thought and laughed a bit.

Shino smirked at Kiba, causing him to glare at him. "Shut up, Shino. I don't like her! Stop saying that I do," He whispered. "Ah. But you do," Shino shrugged. Kiba swore he was gonna kick Shino's ass if he said anything more.

Hinata stared at both of them, curiously. "Geez…they're always whispering stuff…and then they never tell me, either. I don't understand them…" she shook her head and just watched as they argued quietly. 'I wonder what Naruto kun is doing right now…' She thought and smiled sadly. 'I bet…he doesn't even miss me…'

Shino glanced at her and nudged Kiba. "Don't touch me! I'll-,"

"She's sad," Shino interrupted.

"Huh?" Kiba turned to look at Hinata and saw her expression. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Hinata immediately smiled at them. "Uh, no. Nothing's wrong…" She shook her head and reassured them.

"You sure? Do you want to go home, now? We'll take you," Kiba offered.

Hinata thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Thanks, Kiba kun, but I'll go by myself. It's not that far from here so I'll be ok," She replied.

"Ok, but…if you get bored again, or if Naruto comes, just come and find us again, alright?" Kiba grinned. Hinata nodded as she waved at them and walked a separate way.

"Is she really ok?" Kiba sighed and stared as she got further away from them.

"See that? You're worried because you like her," Shino muttered.

"Wha..? Oh. My. God. Shino…" Kiba clenched his fists together tightly. "Heh, say that one more time, Ima really shove something up your ass…" He glared.

Shino smirked and narrowed his eyes."**You. Like. Her**."

* * *

Hinata looked up at the sky as she walked. "Naruto kun is probably eating ramen or training right now," She laughed. "I wonder if I can keep going with him…but then again, I really don't want to break up with him," She sighed averted her eyes down from the sky, only to see Sakura and Sasuke approaching.

"Hinata chan!" Sakura smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey, Sakura chan," Hinata smiled back at her.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked as she looked back at Sasuke, making sure he was following along.

"Oh, I'm going home. I just came from hanging out with Kiba kun and Shino kun," Hinata replied.

"Ah, I see. Hm…but I haven't seen you or Naruto together for a while, now. How are you two doing?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata stayed quiet.

Sakura sighed and put her hand gently on Hinata's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's because of me that you're hurting like this, Hinata chan. Naruto can't notice that you're an amazing girl because he still has feelings for me…" Sakura looked at her sadly. "I don't like seeing you like this. If you're hurting that much, then break up with him…there are many other guys out there that will love you. Naruto isn't the only option."

Hinata shook her head. "No. For me, he is the _**only**_ option. And it's not your fault, Sakura chan…he just can't help himself…and I don't blame him either. You just really can't stop someone from loving someone else…" Hinata replied. "Well, I'm almost home, so…you two can go on ahead," She smiled faintly at Sakura.

"Ok…but…if you need someone to talk to, or if Naruto does something stupid, just come to me, ok?" Sakura hugged her gently before going back to Sasuke.

Hinata stared in awe at them. "They really are meant for each other…" She muttered quietly and kept walking.

* * *

After passing by a few more buildings, she turned around a corner to her house and took out her house keys from her weapon pouch.

She looked up and gasped when she saw Naruto sleeping, leaning against her door. "Naruto…kun…?" Hinata whispered and narrowed her eyes.

She walked over to him and knelt down. 'What is he doing here? Don't tell me he was actually waiting for me?' She thought as she reached towards him. Hinata shook him lightly and called out his name a few times.

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and saw Hinata. Then he remembered he needed to talk with her. "Hinata chan!" Naruto immediately sat up.

"Naruto kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"I, uh…needed to talk with you. But you weren't home, so I waited for you…but I guess I fell asleep," Naruto replied as Hinata helped him up.

"You needed to talk with me? About what?" Hinata stared at him with curious eyes.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and he had a serious expression on. "Why are you avoiding me, lately?" He asked straightforwardly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you at all. I just…I'm a bit…uh, busy with things lately, that's why," Hinata lied.

"That's what you always say," Naruto glared at her.

"But, I really am," Hinata looked away from his gaze.

"Really? Then what are you busy doing, hm? Weren't you out with Kiba and Shino? That's all you've been doing for the past two weeks…you don't even spend time with me, anymore. Everytime I come to ask you out to go somewhere, you say you have to meet up with them or you're _busy_. You can't avoid me forever, Hinata chan," He said sternly.

"I already said I'm not avoiding you, Naruto kun. I really am busy with things…I wouldn't lie to you. And Kiba kun said I barely go out with them anymore, so I'm just making up the time I missed out with them. I really am not avoiding you at all," Hinata quickly turned to her door and was about to unlock it, but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"You are avoiding me. Don't think that I'm that stupid, Hinata chan," Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not! Let me go…I have to do something, so go back home-,"

"I won't. Tell me why you're avoiding me, first," Naruto wouldn't let go of her hand. Hinata tried to jerk her arm away from him, but he only grasped it tighter.

"Naruto kun, let me go!" She glared at him.

"Tell me," He repeated.

"No!" Hinata pulled away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"If you keep avoiding me like this, we might as well just break up!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto immediately regretted what he said.

"You want to? You really want to breakup? It wouldn't matter to you after all, wouldn't it? I mean nothing to you, anyways! You're only dating me because you feel sorry for me!" Hinata's vision began to blur because of her tears.

"You don't know anything! You mean a lot to me, Hinata chan-,"

"You're lying…" Hinata finally jerked her wrist away from him. "…you're lying, Naruto kun…I know you're only dating me because you feel sorry for me, and because Sakura chan is with Sasuke kun now. If you really want to, I won't stop you from breaking up with me. We've only been together for a few weeks, so it doesn't matter at all…" Tears dropped down from her eyes. Hinata turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going-,"

"To Kiba kun!" Hinata's voice quivered as she tried to walk away faster.

"No way…" Naruto muttered as he ran to her. 'He's not your boyfriend…stop spending time with him…' He thought as he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Hinata nearly shrieked when she felt him hugging her from behind.

"Don't go…" He whispered into her ear. He felt her shoulders trembling and he knew she was crying a lot. "…don't go to him…" Naruto hugged her tighter. He really missed having her in his arms.

"Why can't I? He's my bestfriend, and I can go to him whenever I want! You don't own me!" Hinata exclaimed as she tried to get out of his embrace.

"You're my girlfriend, I do own you! You're mines…" Naruto snuggled into her hair.

Hinata blushed at his statement. "Why are you like this?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Hinata chan…I…I just really hated it. You kept avoiding me, and I didn't like it. I don't know why, but I can't stand to see you with Kiba. So don't go to him. And…I really…missed you…" Naruto murmured.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'He missed me?' She thought.

Naruto let go of her and turned around so that she faced him. She wasn't crying anymore, but there were still tears on her cheeks. Naruto sighed and wiped them away gently. "…sorry…I always…make you cry…" He uttered quietly. He looked at her and he couldn't help but think she was cute. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Hinata blushed. She pushed him away and stepped back. She felt like she was going to faint any moment. She turned around and was about to go, but Naruto grabbed her, again.

"Don't go!" He pulled her to him. "Hinata chan, whatever I did, I'm sorry…just don't go…" Hinata dared to look up at him. "Hinata…" Naruto said her name without the suffix. "…don't leave me…if you keep avoiding me like this…I don't know what to do anymore…" Hinata gasped, seeing his expression turning sad.

"So…please stay…stay with me, Hinata…"

* * *

**Again, I feel like I rushed it -_- Ugh...ok, well whatever, REVIEW, ok? I'll be working on the next chapter. Oh, and for my other two stories that some of you are waiting for, for the next chapters...uh...you still gotta wait a while, ok? Cuz lately, I haven't been working on it, and I'm outa ideas. But I'll update them as soon as I can, so sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW. **


	8. Everything's Perfect

**Everything's Perfect**

_Hello, hello :) Yea, so some of you have probably given up on this story because I took so long to update, huh? :P_

_NOTE: I don't know why the title won't go to the center of the page no matter how much I edit it...but in case you don't see the obviously bolded words, this chapter is called "Everything's Perfect"._

**

* * *

**

Hinata was in Naruto's arms, both of them quiet and not uttering a word. They were facing each other. Hinata's eyes averted down so she wasn't looking into his eyes.

_'So…please stay…stay with me, Hinata…'_ The words that Naruto had just spoken rang in her head.

"Stay…with you…?" Hinata muttered quietly.

Naruto lifted up her chin, making her look up at him. She blushed, knowing that whenever she stared into his blue eyes, she would immediately just fall deeper in love with him. "Stay with me, ok? Don't go to Kiba…you always go to him and tell him your problems...but from now on, tell me. I'll listen to you. You're dating me, not him…so stay with me…"

Seeing his sad expression, Hinata knew she couldn't refuse. She stayed quiet, thinking for a while. "…Ok…I'll…stay with you. I won't go to him when I have a problem, anymore," Hinata replied and smiled warmly at him.

Again and again, Naruto couldn't get why he had a strange sensation in his chest when he saw her smile. "I'm sorry," Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Whatever I did to make you avoid me…I'm sorry..." He murmured into her ear.

Hinata hugged him back. 'It's ok…even though he loves Sakura chan…being like this, is enough for me.' She thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naruto's stomach grumbled. Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

Hinata tried to keep it in, but she ended up laughing.

Naruto blushed even more, seeing her laughter.

"Did you even eat anything yet?" Hinata asked as she held his hand and dragged him with her.

Naruto shook his head.

"Then come on. I'll make something for you," Hinata smiled at him as she unlocked her door and went in.

Naruto followed after and shut the door after he was in. 'Aw man…my stupid stomach had to go and ruin such a great moment between us…' Naruto thought and groaned.

Hinata let go of his hand and went over to the kitchen.

Naruto plopped down on the couch and watched as she took a few vegetables and other foods out from the fridge and cabinets. "Hm…actually, her cooking is good…she'd actually make a good wife someday…" Naruto muttered to himself. He paused, realizing what he just said, and blushed. "What the hell am I saying…it's not like she'll be my wife someday, anyways…" Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata called.

"Ah, yea?" He looked up at her and blushed even more, seeing her in an apron.

"Sorry…I don't have ramen, but…I'll try to make something delicious for you, ok?" She smiled nervously at him.

"It's no problem. I like your food, anyways. It's much better than ramen," Naruto grinned.

Hinata felt her cheeks getting hot. She didn't say anything and turned back to cook.

Naruto's eyes roamed around the room. "Hey, Hinata chan…is it ok if I take a look around your house? I've only been in the living room and kitchen," Naruto stood up from the couch.

"Sure, go ahead," Hinata turned back and nodded at him.

Naruto walked slowly down the living room, to the small hallway. About 4 or 5 doors were in the hallway. "Hm…I wonder which room Hinata chan sleeps in?" Naruto went and slightly opened the first door. It was the bathroom. He laughed a bit and closed it. He opened the second one, but it was only a closet. He walked over to the third room and opened it. Naruto smiled, seeing a bed. He stepped in the room quietly and looked around. There was a drawer, probably filled with clothes or something, and a closet. There was also a mirror on the wall next to the bed. The walls were white, and so was the bed. Everything in the room was almost white, actually. It made him feel like he was standing in a room of snow. Naruto went over to the bed and sat on it. He could imagine Hinata's sleeping form and smiled softly. "I guess…I really do like her a bit…" He muttered to himself.

"Naruto kun?" Hinata's voice came.

Naruto got up immediately and went out the room.

"Oh…there you are…" Hinata peeked in the hallway and smiled at him.

"Your room is all white. Don't you want to paint it or hang up some pictures to decorate it?" Naruto asked as he closed her bedroom door and walked over to her.

"I like it simple," Hinata stated. She walked over to the dining table.

Naruto's eyes sparkled, seeing the food. "This looks good! How'd you make this in like…a few minutes?" He asked anxiously as he sat down across from her.

"I cook fast," Hinata shrugged slightly.

Naruto took his chopsticks and ate a piece of meat. "This is fantastic! Seriously, you'd make a great wife someday, Hinata chan!" He replied happily as he ate like it was the end of the world.

Hinata blushed and looked down shyly at her plate. 'I hope someday…that'll be true. I hope that I get to make meals like this for you every single day…'

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were now washing the dishes. "Hey…so, can you tell me now?" Naruto asked as he handed her the last dish he had just soaped.

"Tell you what?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Why you were avoiding me…" Naruto muttered.

Hinata froze. She swallowed and let out a sigh. "I just…needed some time away from you…" She replied as she washed the last dish and wiped her hands slowly.

"Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know if I could face you again about our argument last time…even though I knew you were thinking of Sakura chan, I shouldn't have said anything…sorry, it was my fault…" Hinata muttered.

Naruto felt like apologizing to her a million times. He looked at her and could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Hinata chan," Naruto took her hands in his. "Even though I'm dating you, I still think of her…I know it's wrong of me to do that, but somehow, I just can't help myself. I need some time to think my feelings through…" Naruto muttered.

"Then…do you want to take a break from this relationship?" Hinata hesitated to ask a bit.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean it like that. I want to stay with you, but I want to forget about her-,"

"You can't," Hinata interrupted.

"What do you mean I can't? You still want me to think of her even though I'm dating you?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"You can't stop loving her, Naruto Kun…I already know that…" Hinata made a sad smile at him.

"I can! I'll try to forget her. I'll be with you every day so I could get her off my mind. I'll try to…love you…" Naruto blushed at his own words.

Hinata stared at him for a while. Naruto was taken by surprise when she let out a small laugh. "Naruto kun, it'll be a miracle if that happened," She shook her head.

"It's true! I can forget her! Trust me, Hinata chan," Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata stopped laughing when she saw his expression. She averted her eyes down to the floor. "But…how can you try to love someone? How can you try to love me even though you love Sakura chan so much? How can you try to love me, even though you're not serious about me at all?" She asked quietly.

Naruto stayed quiet. She always said the things that he knew he couldn't answer to.

"…and besides, I know you're only dating me out of pity…you probably don't even like me one bit-,"

"I do…" Naruto replied.

Hinata looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes widened when she noticed he was blushing and looking away shyly.

"I do…like you…" He managed to choke out.

Hinata found it hard to believe. After so many years, hearing him say that just wasn't what she expected. She didn't feel happy for some reason. '…well…because he doesn't love me…it's just a simple little crush…' She wriggled her hands out of his and turned around. "You like me? Really, Naruto kun?" She glanced back slightly at him.

Naruto nodded.

"Can I really believe that's true?" Her eyes held doubt.

Naruto nodded again.

"Prove it to me," Hinata smiled at him.

"Huh? How am I supposed to prove that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you can't prove it to me…then you're lying. You really are just dating me because you feel sorry," Hinata's smile turned sad.

Naruto scratched his head and sighed. "Well…I did date you because I felt sorry, but…this time, I want to be serious with you," He muttered.

"Prove it to me," Hinata repeated.

'How the hell am I supposed to prove that I like her?' He thought and groaned. "Hinata chaaaan," He whined.

Hinata just crossed her arms and stared at him. "You can't prove it, Naruto kun?" She cocked her head to one side, cutely.

Naruto blushed and swallowed. 'Damn…' Only one thought came to his mind. Slowly, he walked over to her. They stood, facing each other. "Th…then…close your eyes…" Naruto said quietly.

"What?" Hinata turned red.

"Close your eyes," Naruto repeated.

"Uh…o…ok…" Hinata felt her heart racing like crazy. 'Oh god…I didn't mean it like this, but…is he really going to…?' She slowly closed her eyes and closed her hands tightly into fists.

Naruto stared at her lips. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought and put one arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Hinata flinched when she felt one his hands gently caress her cheek. 'If he's doing this, then I can keep my hopes high, can't I? I can have hope that he'll…love me…' Hinata thought as she felt his face hovering over hers.

Naruto's eyes stared up and down her face. She was like a sleeping angel when she closed her eyes.

Hinata blushed when she felt his thumb run over her bottom lip.

"Hyuuga, Hinata…I really…truly…like you…" Naruto whispered. "…and I'll prove it to you right now…" He closed his eyes as he leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

Hinata held her breath. 'I…I can't…'

Their noses touched, and then as Naruto attempted to close the remaining gap between them, he felt Hinata push him away harshly. His eyes jerked open as he looked at her with confused eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…I just can't…" Her lips trembled.

"What? Why? You just told me to prove it to you, and I was about to!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know, but it just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry. Forget about it…I believe you, ok? You don't have to prove anything anymore. I believe you," Hinata sighed and looked down.

"It didn't feel right? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared at her.

"Don't kiss me when you don't love me. I want my first kiss to be with someone who truly loves me. I'm sorry, Naruto kun. I love you, but…you don't feel the same way, so I can't do it with you…" Hinata apologized over and over again.

"But I just confessed that I like-,"

"I know. But it's different. You like me, but you don't love me. I just don't feel like it's right to kiss you yet," Hinata replied.

"It's the same thing! This is stupid!" Naruto sighed in frustration. He glared up at her and saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Don't yell me…I'm really sorry, Naruto kun…I'm sorry…" Her voice quivered.

Naruto's expression softened. 'What the hell? Why am I so mad? She's right…I shouldn't kiss her yet…' He thought and reached out towards her. He felt her flinch when his fingers touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, Naruto kun," She apologized again, her voice beginning to shake.

"It's fine. I understand. I shouldn't kiss you before I can be true with my feelings," Naruto hugged her gently. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…" He whispered soothingly and kissed her head affectionately.

Hinata felt like her heart was going to explode. Being this close and saying all those corny, lovey things to her made her heart race like crazy.

* * *

After they made up, Hinata and Naruto spent the next two weeks together to make up for the times she avoided him(except for the times she needed to go to the academy to teach kids).

Kiba, on the other hand, was getting annoyed…again. "Now that she's with him again, she barely sees us anymore!" He rolled his eyes.

"You should be happy for her," Shino muttered.

"What? How can I be? She's with that dense idiot!" Kiba looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh…your jealous side is coming back. If you had made a move before she asked him out, maybe you wouldn't be suffering like this," Shino shrugged.

"What the hell? My jealous side? I don't have any jealous side of me! And I told you a million times that I don't like her…" Kiba was getting irritated.

"Then why are you always talking about her?" Shino asked.

"I don't," Kiba defended.

"You do. Doesn't he, Akamaru?" Shino smirked. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"The hell, Akamaru, you're supposed to be on my side! Seriously, I do not like her," Kiba crossed his arms.

"Really? You don't like her…then…that means you _**love**_ her, right?" Shino teased.

Kiba turned red. "I don't! I don't like or love her! Shit, you are helluh annoying," Kiba glared at him.

"Whatever. You should tell her your feelings at least," Shino shrugged and walked off.

"What feelings?" Kiba exclaimed and followed after him, yelling all kinds of cuss words at Shino.

* * *

Ino was in her flower shop. After she handed a few roses to a customer, she smiled, seeing Naruto come in. "What do we have here?" She winked at him.

"Ehehehe, hi Ino. Um…actually, today's our first month anniversary. Me and Hinata chan have officially been going out for a month now, so I wanted to get some flowers for her. She's waiting for me at Ichiraku. Can you get me some recommendations?" Naruto asked and grinned cheekily.

"Sure, sure, I have lots of bouquet especially for couples. And you two are so cute, nowadays. I would never imagine for her to finally go out with you," Ino giggled as she gestured him to follow after her. She look around at a few flowers, trying to decide. "So since you've stayed with her this long already, you do like her, right? You're not dating her just because you feel sorry, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him, threateningly.

"I like her," Naruto replied straightforwardly.

Ino blinked in surprise. "Oh…really? That's a surprise…I've never thought you'd like her back. It's kinda unbelievable if you think about it," She sighed.

"Yea, I've been told…" Naruto shrugged.

"Yep….oh, here!" Ino picked out a colorful bouquet of flowers and gave it to him.

"It's all roses…but in different colors…" Naruto looked at them, bored.

"It's the best thing you can have for your girlfriend. You asked for some recommendations, so I highly recommend this one. You do know that each different color represents a different meaning, right?" Ino nudged at him as she went over to the cashier machine.

"Uh…of course I knew that. Psh, who wouldn't?" Naruto lied.

Ino stared at him. "You don't know, do you-,"

"No…" Naruto shook his head and looked down.

"Wow, really. Ok, since you don't know….just pick which color rose you really like. Then I'll just a bouquet of that," Ino sighed as she took the flowers from him and went back to put the flowers away.

"Um, I guess I'll just get a regular pink colored rose bouquet," Naruto replied.

Ino nodded as she put together some pink roses. "Ok. Since you picked this color, do you wanna know what it means?" Ino smiled at him as she came back with the roses.

"Sure," Naruto muttered as he took out some money to pay.

"There are different kinds of pink roses. Like light pink, or dark pink. But since you chose regular pink, this color means happiness. It means you're happy with the relationship you're in right now," Ino replied.

"Hehe, it's perfect then," Naruto grinned.

"I can see that. Um…you know…since it's your anniversary, then I'll just give it to you free," Ino offered.

"You're serious? Really?" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Ino laughed at him. "Yea, yea, what are friends for?" She nodded as Naruto put his money back in his pockets.

"Then thanks Ino!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out the shop.

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily when he reached Ichiraku. He saw Hinata outside Ichiraku, looking around. "She must be done eating already," Naruto grinned as he walked over to her.

Hinata jumped when someone hugged her from behind. She turned her head slightly to see Naruto. "Naruto kun…what took you so long? Where'd you go?" She smiled at him.

"Happy one month anniversary," Naruto replied instead and showed her the bouquet of flowers.

Villagers were stopping to stare at them.

Hinata blushed and gently took the roses from him. "I…I didn't even remember. Thank you, Naruto kun," Hinata hesitated, but leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheeks.

It was Naruto's turn to blush. It was the first kiss he had received from her. "Ehehehe, no problem! And uh, do you know what pink roses mean?" He asked.

"No. What does it mean?" She looked down at her roses curiously.

"It means happiness. I'm happy with our relationship right now," Naruto said proudly, making sure he copied Ino's exact words.

"Hm, really?" Hinata made a sad smile.

Naruto saw her expression and sighed. A few villagers "awed" when he leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "I really am," Naruto smiled softly at her.

She looked up shyly at him and nodded. "I believe you…" She whispered.

Naruto put his arm around her. "Excuse us, pleeeease!" He exclaimed as he and Hinata passed through. "So where do you wanna go today?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really care. If I'm with you, I'm happy," Hinata smiled at him.

"Hehe, really? Oh, by the way…I was gonna ask you earlier, but I forgot. Do you wanna come sleep over at my apartment again?" He glanced at her, waiting for an answer.

Hinata blushed. This time, it'd be a lot more awkward. "Um…I don't know this time. People were getting the wrong idea, and I wouldn't want them to misunderstand us again," She replied.

"I won't do anything. I'm not that kind of man, you know! I'm 17, and I know what I should and shouldn't do. It's just…" Naruto scratched his head and looked away. Hinata noticed he looked kinda embarrassed. "…it's just…it felt really good to have you in my arms that night…" He muttered quietly.

Hinata felt her heart pounding fast. She thought about it for a moment. "Hey…um…how about you come sleep over at my house?" She suggested.

"Sure, I guess that's all right. I get to sleep on the same bed as you, right?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. "Now that you mentioned it, _**no**_. You sleep on the couch," She smirked.

"But that's not fair!" Naruto whined.

Hinata didn't respond and just walked faster. Naruto suddenly grinned and jumped at her from behind.

Hinata almost dropped her flowers when she felt Naruto's arms hug her from behind, picked her up, and spun her around. "I won't let you go until you let me sleep on the bed with youuu!" He kissed her cheek softly.

Hinata blushed at his flirty actions. "Naruto kun, let go," She muttered.

"Nope," Naruto shook his head.

"Let. Go." She glanced back and gave him a warning look.

"No," Naruto repeated and just made a cheeky smile at her.

"I'm gonna count to three. Let me go, Naruto kun," Hinata replied as she started to count. "One-,"

"What will you do if I don't let go, hm?" Naruto interrupted and leaned in so their heads touched each other.

Hinata stood frozen. He was too close to her. Hinata quickly closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. She swallowed to calm herself down a bit.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her cute, nervous expression. Slowly, his arms let go of her small waist. "Just kidding, Hinata chan…you don't have to get so worked up about it. I'll sleep on the couch if you don't feel comfortable sleeping with me," He replied and grabbed her hand gently.

Hinata made a shy nod at him.

"Hehe, you're so cute, Hinata chan!" Naruto smiled happily at her.

Hinata stared at his smiling face as they walked. 'Maybe…just maybe…I can really get him to love me. I can see that he doesn't even think about Sakura chan anymore…' She thought as she looked down at her flowers. "Hey, did you get this at Ino chan's shop?" She asked.

"Yep! She was really curious about our relationship. Lately, everyone's been curious…I wonder why," Naruto shrugged.

"Well, it has been a month. I didn't expect you to stay with me this long either," Hinata replied.

"Eh, really? I don't see why that's a big deal. If someone is willing to be in a relationship with someone else, then shouldn't they try to stay together as long as possible? You know, because they like each other," Naruto smiled affectionately at her.

Hinata felt her cheeks getting hot. "Yea, I guess," She muttered. Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder lightly.

Naruto saw a bench up ahead. They both walked towards it and sat down. Hinata still had her head on his shoulder and she set the flowers down beside her. Slowly, she closed her eyes as she felt his head lay on top of hers. Naruto loved how perfect their bodies fitted with each other. His eyes averted down to their hands. He caressed her knuckles gently with his thumb.

"…I love you…" Hinata whispered.

Naruto felt something tugging in his chest. Whenever she said those words, a rush of guilt would come over him. He still didn't know whether he loved her or not.

Hinata noticed he would go silent everytime she said that. 'He doesn't love me yet…that's why he isn't saying it back to me…' She thought sadly.

"Yea, I know," was all Naruto could say.

Hinata's eyes opened. "Um…since it's our one month anniversary, are you going to take me anywhere or anything?" She asked quietly, trying to change the mood.

"I didn't have anything planned out. I was just gonna ask you to sleep over, but it's all good since I'm going over to your house. Since you mentioned it, did you want to do something fun today? I'll take anywhere you want," Naruto replied.

Hinata loved how he thought of her feelings, too. "I'm fine. Spending the day with you like this is enough," She smiled up at him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you this, but…your smile is really pretty, Hinata chan," He said happily.

Hinata looked down shyly.

"And you're really cute….and nice…and pretty, and strong, and talented, and amazing, and-,"

"Ok, ok, stop with the compliments," Hinata laughed nervously.

"But it's true though! And plus, you really love me, too. I probably have the most amazing girlfriend in the world," Naruto got up and pulled her with him gently.

Hinata quickly grabbed the flowers as he pulled her up. "You're really over exaggerating, Naruto kun. I'm nothing, compared to you. You're a really great guy," Hinata's eyes held affection towards him.

"Hehe, I know, huh? No other guy can compare to me! And there's no other guy who'd match with you, besides me," Naruto nodded, agreeing with himself.

Hinata blushed and stayed quiet. She glanced over at him and happiness bubbled up in her. 'He really is the best boyfriend ever…'

* * *

**"Everything's Perfect" so far, right? Hehe...'_so far'_...well, you gotta read the next chapter to find out the what the next major conflict between Hinata and Naruto is going to be about! Thank you, those who've stuck to this story even though I've put this story on hold for quite a while. Please review! **


	9. I Still Love Her

**I Still Love Her **

_Waddup! Ok, so this chapter is really fast-paced for some reason. I tried to put in as much words and details I could to make it longer, but aw well :( I hope you enjoy it, though!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, things with Sasuke and Sakura weren't going well.

Sakura was going to the hospital to take care of some of her patients. Apparently, Sakura just walked by Sasuke's apartment, to see another girl kissing him.

She watched as Sasuke simply glared at the girl and looked away. The girl smiled at him and said something before walking away, leaving Sasuke alone in front of the building.

Sakura stood frozen for a while before deciding to go to him. Slowly, she went over to him, taking quiet steps.

Sasuke felt her chakra approaching and looked up. His eyes widened, seeing her hurt expression. "Sakura…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…I was just passing by. I was going to the hospital to take care of one of my patients…um…" She swallowed and averted her eyes back and forth at him and the ground. "…who was that? I saw a girl here, kissing you just a few minutes ago," She muttered.

Sasuke sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "It's no one important. Since you need to go to work, you should get going," He replied and turned to go in the apartment.

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Tell me. This is something we need to talk about. This isn't like you at all. If you're going around my back cheating on-,"

"Sakura." Sasuke stared at her sternly. "You should know that the only girl I want is you. There's no way I'd cheat on you…I'm not even that type of guy," He shook his head.

"Then who is she? If you can't tell me, then I can't help but have thoughts like that!" Sakura glared at him.

"Look, on the way home, I just saw her getting uncomfortable with these two guys. She wanted to see where I lived so she could come by and thank me properly for saving her. Apparently, her thank you gift was a kiss. It didn't mean anything to me, ok?" Sasuke explained.

"Yea, nice story," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You don't trust me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"How am I supposed to believe in something as stupid as that? What kind of girl would want to come to someone's house in order to just thank them? She could've just thanked you while you saved her and went on with her day. And besides, you didn't even do anything! You just let her kiss you like that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to reject someone_** thanking **_me-,"

"Well, you could've told her that you had girlfriend! Maybe she would've done something different!" Sakura sighed in frustration.

Sasuke held her hands in his. "It's just a simple kiss. It didn't mean anything at all. Sakura, don't make this a big deal-,"

"Well, it is a big deal, ok? How would you feel if some guy kissed me?" Sakura asked, searching his eyes.

Sasuke clenched his teeth together. His grip tightened on her. "You're mine. This whole village knows it, and no guy would ever dare to lay a hand on you."

Sakura could clearly see the jealousy raging in his expression. "Then you shouldn't have let her kissed you. Do you know how much it hurts me to see another girl with you like that?" She looked down sadly.

"I know, but I already told you why it happened. You're overreacting," Sasuke replied softly.

"Whatever, Sasuke," Sakura jerked her hands away from him and walked away.

"Sakura-,"

"Don't talk to me. I really don't want to see you for a while…I'll come again when I feel better…" Sakura muttered as she got further away from him.

"Damn it," Sasuke clenched his hands tightly into fists. "She's fucking overreacting too much. It really didn't mean anything to me at all…"

* * *

Sakura stomped on the ground and sighed in anger. "He's so stupid. He could've at least told her that I'm his girlfriend. And who the hell_ wouldn't _know we're dating? Sasuke's like the number guy in this village so people should know who's he dating and all that…and we've been together for a year now! She's probably one of his fan girls and acted like she was being fucking raped just so she could kiss him…ugh…" Sakura knew her tears were coming.

She took a deep breath and refused to let them drop. "I shouldn't cry for him. He isn't worth it. Ah, damn it, he was never worth it anyways," Sakura thought for a moment, and then she looked towards the direction of Naruto's apartment. "I'll probably be a burden, but…he's the only one I can turn to whenever Sasuke hurts me…"

* * *

Naruto dropped Hinata off at her house. "I'll go get my stuff and come back tonight, ok?" He replied.

"Ok," Hinata nodded as she unlocked her door.

Before she went in, Naruto pulled her back and squeezed her in his arms. "I still wanna sleep with you on the bed though," He grinned.

"No." Hinata immediately responded.

"You don't trust me enough?" Naruto faked a hurt expression.

Hinata turned around to face him. "I do. I just really don't feel comfortable…" She muttered.

Naruto stared at her for a while. He sighed and then nodded. "I know. I was just kidding. Then I'll see you later, tonight," He gave her another hug. "Happy 1st month anniversary…" He whispered into her ear.

Hinata hugged him back tightly. "…love you…" She murmured quietly into his chest.

Naruto didn't respond. He broke away from her and took a step back. "Bye then," He smiled at her before turning around and walking away.

Hinata watched him go until he was out of sight before going in her house. Hinata felt a feeling of nervousness wash over her. It's the first time someone's ever slept over at her house…and even worse, it's Naruto. "Well, he said he won't take advantage of me. I should believe him," Hinata shrugged and plopped down on her couch. "One month, already, huh?" A happy smile appeared on her face.

"I can't believe he would stay with me this long. I just hope that…he'll be able to completely let go of Sakura."

* * *

Naruto hummed happily as he walked to his apartment. "Man, I can't wait to sleep over her house tonight. Hm…maybe we should play games or like, watch a movie," He muttered to himself.

Naruto smiled at the thought of Hinata. "I guess I really do like her more than I thought…" He reached his apartment and froze, seeing Sakura walking his way.

Sakura looked up and their eyes met. "Naruto…" Her voice quivered as she called his name.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her tone of voice. It was like she was about to cry. His eyes widened, seeing her face twist in sadness. "Sakura chan? What's wrong?" He ran over to her and saw that she was closing her eyes, refusing to cry.

"Can I…talk to you for a bit…?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Of course. Come in, first…"

* * *

Sakura sat down on the couch by Naruto.

"So? What's wrong?" Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"Um…S…Sasuke…he…" Sakura swallowed and tried to keep calm. "…I saw him…with another girl…"

Naruto felt anger boiling up in him.

"…and…and she kissed him. Sasuke didn't even do anything about it…he just stood there and let her kiss him…" Sakura knew she couldn't keep it in. Her tears were blurring her vision.

"Sakura," Naruto's eyes saddened as he pulled her into a hug.

Sakura clutched his shirt tightly. Naruto felt his shirt getting wet, and he knew that she was crying when her shoulders started to shake.

"He said…he said…" Sakura took a deep breath. "…that she was only thanking him for saving her from these two guys. But I can't…I just can't accept that…seeing him touched by another girl, I can't take it…" Sakura let out a sob.

Naruto hugged her tighter. "It'll be ok, Sakura chan. I'm here," He murmured into her ear.

"Naruto…" Sakura broke away from him slowly and looked at him with teary eyes. Naruto felt his heart break, seeing her in such a sorrowful state. "…thank you…for always comforting me…" Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him, burying her face into the nape of his neck. "Thank you so much…" She whispered against his skin.

Naruto sat there quietly, listening to her cry for what seemed like hours.

* * *

After Shino went home, Kiba decided to go over to Hinata's house. After a few knocks on the door, the door opened.

"Ah, Kiba kun!" Hinata smiled at him as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, Hinata. Um…are you going to hangout with Naruto?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Oh, he just left like an hour ago. Why?" Hinata blinked.

"Do you wanna go take a walk with me? Shino just went home, too, so I was thinking that maybe we could hang out for a bit," Kiba put his hands in his pockets and stared at her, waiting for a response.

Hinata thought for a while. "I guess that'll be ok…" She muttered and nodded at him. Hinata went back inside, got her key, came back out, and locked the door. "Ok, let's go." She replied and stuffed the key in her pocket.

"So it's been a month…how are you and Naruto doing?" Kiba asked curiously.

"We're doing pretty well. He bought me some roses today and acted so lovey-dovey," Hinata giggled.

Kiba forced a smile at her, although he was clearly jealous on the inside. "Ah, I see. Has he confessed that he loves you, yet?" Kiba glanced at her.

"Yea," Hinata stated.

"What? Really?" Kiba gaped and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, he confessed that he likes me…but it's not love. Basically, right now, he just has a crush on me. I'm very happy though…it means that I'm making progress…he might really come to love me," Hinata smiled softly.

Kiba clenched his hands into fists. "It's been this long, and he hasn't fallen in love with you yet. Why do you bother to even wait anymore?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He likes me. If he likes me, then that crush will turn into something more. Kiba kun, haven't you ever had a crush on someone and then that crush turns into a feeling of love?" Hinata looked at him with questioning eyes.

Kiba observed her intently. He narrowed his eyes bit his bottom lip. "…I'm not sure…" He murmured.

"Eh? So for 17 years of your life, you've never liked a girl?" Hinata stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Well, I don't really pay attention to things like girls and love, so…I guess not…" Kiba shrugged.

"Wow. You should get a girlfriend soon, Kiba…or at least find someone who you like. There are a lot of single girls in Konoha. Um…like Ino! She's still single, and she's pretty nice. Or maybe Temari…or Tenten," Hinata suggested.

Kiba just stared at her quietly. Hinata blushed at his intense gaze. "W…what? Why are you staring at me like that?" She turned her face away from him. An awkward silence filled the air as they walked. 'What's with him?' Hinata thought and let out a sigh. She jumped when Kiba grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop walking.

"None of them are as good as you, though," Kiba replied.

Hinata felt her cheeks getting hot. What did he mean by that? "What are you talking about?" She gently jerked her hand away from his grasp.

"I'm saying that you're better than all the other girls," Kiba smirked.

"I'm dating Naruto Kun…you shouldn't be saying things like that to me, Kiba kun. Where are you trying to get at?" Hinata glared at him.

Kiba narrowed his eyes again and looked down, seemingly in deep thought. "Actually, Hinata…I think…" He paused, hesitating for bit. Then he shook his head and smiled at her. "Ah, nevermind…I'm just saying that since I've known you longer, I'm just more comfortable around you than the other girls," Kiba replied.

"O…Oh…" Hinata sighed in relief. Seeing his expression, she thought he was about to confess that he liked her or something.

Kiba stole glances at her and his hands clenched tightly into fists. 'This can't be happening. My heart is beating so uncontrollably fast when I'm with her. I can't possibly be in love with Hinata…that's just wrong. That's just not possible…' Kiba thought. Hinata's arm brushed slightly against his, and he felt like his heart was slamming on his ribcage. He was going crazy. 'Shit. Why am I feeling like this?' Kiba walked just a few inches further away from her so that they weren't shoulder to shoulder.

Hinata stared at him curiously. "Kiba kun, are you ok? You look kind of…uncomfortable…" She blinked.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just kind of hot," Kiba reassured her and took off his jacket.

"And where's Akamaru? This is the first time I've ever seen you without him," Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Um, I wanted to spend some time alone with you," Kiba muttered as he could feel himself blushing.

"Eh? Why?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't spend time alone with a teammate, huh? I see how it is," Kiba replied jokingly. Hinata pouted.

"You don't have to put it that way…of course you can spend some time alone with me," She smiled at him and nudged at him gently.

Kiba flinched slightly at her touch. He bit his lower lip and stared at her from the corner of her eyes. The setting sun's light reflected on her face, making her glow and making her beautiful pearl eyes stand out. He just now realized that she was beyond "pretty". She was even beyond…beautiful. She was like a goddess. She was perfect. A feeling of realization hit him. Kiba didn't want to accept it, though. He didn't want to accept the fact that he really is in love with Hinata. It was weird to admit it. He had never been in love before, so it felt so strange to him. "Hey, Hinata…" Kiba called her quietly.

"Yea?" Hinata smiled at him.

"…um…what exactly, is _**love**_? Can you explain it to me?" He dared to ask.

Hinata was a bit surprised at the question. How was she supposed to explain love? She thought for a few moments, trying to come up with a description of "love".

Kiba swore his heart skip a beat when Hinata suddenly held his hand. "Love is when your heart beats for someone…whenever Naruto holds my hand like this…" She stopped walking and slowly entangled her fingers with his. "…whenever he holds my hands…my heart beats so fast. Even though we've held hands so much, it still makes me excited. Love is when you're happy for that certain someone…you want to make that person happy. When you love someone, you feel all kinds of emotions, like happiness, sadness, anger…and jealousy. Love is basically when you're with someone who you makes you feel like nothing in this world is bad," Hinata made a warm smile at him.

"You get it now, Kiba kun? Love has so many meanings. It's impossible to really define it…but you get the idea, right?" She tried to let go of his hand, but noticed he wouldn't let go.

"Kiba kun?" Hinata looked up at him and realized his serious expression. "Then…is that really what I'm feeling towards you?" Kiba narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?" Hinata blushed.

"Everything you just explained about love…I feel that way towards you. My heart is beating so fast right now. I'm always happy when I'm with you, and I feel so angry and irritated with you're with Naruto. Just hearing you talk about him, I get really jealous…" Kiba pulled her closer to him.

Hinata didn't know what to do. It was so sudden. Did Kiba just admit that he loved her, right now? It seemed too impossible. They were friends, always friends, and always will be, _just friends_. "K…Kiba kun…I don't-,"

"Shino kept telling me that I had feelings for you. I kept denying it because I didn't know what this feeling was…but now that you explained it to me…I…" Kiba swallowed and looked at her right in the eyes. Hinata gasped at his loving expression. "…I think I really am in love you…"

Hinata shook her head at him and tried to pull away. "No, this is wrong. I'm dating Naruto kun. You're my best friend, Kiba kun. How can you just suddenly say all these things to me? I don't get it," She tried to jerk away her hands from him, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Hinata, listen to me," Kiba glared at her and held her tighter.

Hinata winced a bit at his grip.

"Now that I know my feelings towards you, I'm not giving up on you. I don't care if you're Naruto's girlfriend. I'm going to take you away from him. You're…" Kiba pulled her into a hug. "You're my first love…I'm not letting you slip away…" He whispered.

Hinata was completely in shock by now. "This isn't right. This is all wrong. We've always been friends, Kiba kun. I don't want to be anymore than that-,"

"Just give me a chance! Give me a chance to experience this. Just give an opportunity, please," Kiba pleaded.

Hinata let out a distressed sigh. It was all too much for her. She closed her eyes and hesitantly hugged him back…she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to reject him so painfully. "Fine…but Kiba kun, I can't love you back. Naruto is the only one for me, so-,"

"I know. I know that. But I'll make you come to me, Hinata," He pulled away slightly and put his forehead on hers.

Hinata blushed at how close he was.

"I'll definitely make you mines. I'll make you fall in love with me," Kiba whispered.

Hinata guessed that she probably looked like a tomato by now. She turned her face away from him. Kiba finally let go of her. Silence filled the air. Hinata looked up at the sky and realized it was probably time for Naruto to come over. "Kiba kun, I have to go back home, now. Sorry…let's hangout some other time," She muttered and quickly turned to go.

"Hinata!" Kiba stopped her. "If he ever hurts you one day, come to me." He stated.

Hinata blushed. She didn't respond and just kept walking away.

Kiba stared at her walking figure. He sighed and squatted down. "I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe it. I just confessed that I liked her…"

* * *

Hinata reached home and didn't see Naruto anywhere. She went in and closed the door. Hinata slid down and kneeled on the floor.

She groaned and closed her eyes. "Kiba kun…" She shook her head. "I just can't believe this is happening," Hinata stood up and looked at the time.

It was already 7:30 and she took her mind off of Kiba, wondering why Naruto wasn't here yet. "He's probably heading over right now…" She shrugged.

Apparently, after waiting for another hour or so on the couch, Naruto still wasn't there. Hinata was starting to get worried. What if he didn't come? She quickly ran out the door and headed for his apartments. "Today is our first month anniversary. I'm not letting today be ruined, despite Kiba kun's confession. Naruto kun is my boyfriend…he's the only one who matters to me at the moment…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was still with Sakura.

She was now asleep on his bed. Naruto pulled the blankets over her shoulders and sat down on the ground by her. He looked at her face and wiped away a tear at the corner of her closed eye.

"That damn Sasuke…" Naruto glared. "…I'm make sure to kick his ass tomorrow. He would dare to kiss another girl even though he's dating Sakura? I'll make him pay." He muttered angrily to himself. Naruto's expression softened as he continued to stare at Sakura.

'So beautiful…' He thought as he tucked a few strings of hair behind her ear. Naruto gently caressed her cheek and a smile appeared on his face.

It felt like he was in heaven, having her in his arms for hours. It was like a dream and he couldn't be any happier. Leaning in, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "If only you had chosen me…I would never make you cry like this…" He whispered.

Staring at her sleeping face, Hinata came into his thoughts. Naruto's eyes saddened as he felt the guilt coming up in him.

"I'm sorry, Hinata chan…after all this time…I guess I still love Sakura chan…"

* * *

**Whoa, I felt like this chapter went by so fast. Well, anyways, in case you're all curious, YES, Hinata will leave him...definetly by the next chapter. And sorry for throwing in Kiba's confession so quickly like that, haha...I felt like it needed a little more twist to the story ;D **

**Well, REVIEW and tell me how you liked it. And any advice or suggestions for the next chapter?**


	10. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

_WAZZUP! So, here goes the chapter you've all been waiting for. ENJOY :D_

_

* * *

_

Apparently, Hinata came just in time to eavesdrop.

She heard Naruto talking, so she listened closely, and unfortunately heard him say, _"I'm sorry Hinata chan…after all this time…I guess I still love Sakura chan…" _

Perfect. Just _**perfect**_.

It was their one month anniversary, and instead of spending a happy day with Naruto, she ended up being confessed to by Kiba, and now she overheard Naruto say those words that she probably would never forget. Hinata put her forehead against the door and her bangs fell, covering her eyes. 'So after a whole month together with me, he still loves her. I guess I never had a chance. I kept my hopes up too high.'

Strangely, no tears fell from her eyes. Hinata slowly turned around and made her way back out of the apartment.

"Well, I guess Sakura will be taking my place with him tonight…" Hinata muttered to herself.

She felt like crying, but the tears just wouldn't come. She felt as if her tears dried up, due to all those years she's cried over him. She just couldn't cry anymore.

Hinata took a deep breath as she stepped out of the apartment door and out into the cold, dark streets of Konoha. Her eyes averted up to the starry sky and smiled sadly. "I think I've waited it out for too long. After hearing those words directly by him…that he still loves her…I don't think I can do it, anymore. I don't think I can continue with him," Hinata closed her eyes, thinking.

"…well…I guess it's time that I break up with him…"

* * *

After coming home to a sleepless night, Hinata woke up in the morning feeling like didn't feel like getting up from her bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Hinata rolled over slightly so that she was sleeping on her side, facing the wall. She snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like doing anything, so she might as well just rest for today.

What would she do if woke up and went on her day, anyways? Would she hangout with Kiba and Shino? No, it was still awkward for her to be around Kiba.

Would she be with Naruto? Definitely not. Would she train? She was too tired for that.

Hinata sighed and guessed that today would just be a good day to relax and take some stress away.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see Naruto bringing some cup noodles to the kitchen table. "Mmm…" She groaned and sat up, yawning.

"Hey Sakura chan! Good morning. Sorry, I don't have any food, so you'll have eat noodles for breakfast," Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Ah, it's ok. I'm fine with that…" Sakura smiled faintly at him.

Naruto walked over to her and leaned down towards her. "Will you be ok, today? Do you want to stay here for today, too?" He asked her in a gentle voice.

Sakura shook her head. "I'll probably leave…I just needed a little comfort…thank you, Naruto," She got up and hugged him tightly.

"Are you leaving right now? You should eat first," Naruto replied.

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Let me go wash up first," She mumbled and broke away from the hug.

Naruto nodded as she walked away to the bathroom. He went over to the kitchen table and sat down, staring at his noodles. His mind flashed back to the morning when Hinata brought him breakfast and cleaned his room for him. He felt as if the guilt was increasingly getting worse. "She's probably worried because I didn't even show up yesterday to sleepover. Damn, I need to apologize to her later," Naruto muttered quietly to himself.

After a few more moments of waiting, Sakura came out of the bathroom and sat across from him. She picked up her chopsticks and poked at her noodles.

Naruto glanced at her as he ate his own cup of noodles. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and slowly ate. "I wonder if Sasuke is mad at me. I can't help but get jealous whenever he's with another girl. I should've talked it out thoroughly with him instead of just walking away like that," Sakura replied sadly, looking down at her thighs.

"It's not your fault, Sakura chan. Sasuke is the stupid one for letting a girl kiss him like that," Naruto reassured her. He hated seeing her sad and depressed.

"I know, but-,"

A loud knock on the door caused both of them to jump.

"The hell? Who would come over to my place this early?" Naruto rolled his eyes and got up to open the door. As soon as he turned the door knob, the door slammed open, with Sasuke glaring right at him.

"Where is she? Sakura's got to be here," Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and froze when he saw Sakura sitting at the kitchen table. Sakura got up slowly as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here? I came over to your place to explain things to you, but you weren't there. I ended up going to Ino's place, and your parents' home, but you weren't there either. I visited the academy and hospital this morning, but you weren't there." His eyes scanned her up and down. "And why the hell are you still wearing the same clothes as yesterday? Don't tell me you slept over here?" Sasuke felt anger boil up in him as Sakura nodded.

He turned around to Naruto and grabbed his collar harshly. "If you even fucking touched her, I'll kill you!" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't you dare even come over here and tell me shit like that!" Naruto jerked away from him grip. "You're the one who kissed another girl right in front of her! You don't have the right to-,"

"I _do _have the right to come and get her. She's **_my _**girlfriend," Sasuke turned away from him and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her with him.

Naruto was about to go after them, but Sakura glanced at him and shook her head. Naruto found himself obeying her, as he completely stopped in his tracks. He watched as they disappeared down the stairs. Naruto slammed the door shut, angrily.

"Damn it…"

* * *

"S…Sasuke…you're hurting me," Sakura winced as Sasuke just tightened his grip on her wrist.

As soon as they were outside of the apartment building, Sasuke slammed her against the wall, pinning her with his arms. "What the hell were you doing with him? You even spent the night here?" He glared at her.

"We didn't do anything! You shouldn't just misunderstand like that, Sasuke!" Sakura glared right back at him with teary eyes.

"Misunderstand? Then what about yesterday? Don't even talk about _misunderstanding_, when you misunderstood my actions yesterday. I told you the truth. She really just kissed me out of gratitude…it meant nothing to me. I've been with you for almost a year, and you don't even trust me. So don't even you talk about _misunderstanding_ the situation, Sakura," Sasuke's eyes were raging with anger.

"Don't compare what you did yesterday to me. You didn't see Naruto do anything with me, so you can't say that. But I clearly saw her kiss you! Of course I'm going to misunderstand, Sasuke! Why didn't you push her away or something? You just**_ let_** her kiss you. I bet you probably even **_liked _**it-," Sakura gasped when she felt his nails digging her palms.

"I dare you to say that again," He threatened.

"What will you do, huh? Will you hurt me, Sasuke? Will you breakup with me? What will you do?" Sakura stared right into his eyes.

"Hurt you? I would never do that, Sakura. Break up with you? Heh, I just might," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really? You really want to? Then why don't we just do it! Let's just break up, then!" Sakura exclaimed furiously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Sakura…why can't you just believe me?" He asked in a gentler tone.

Sakura stayed quiet.

Sasuke sighed and let go of her. He backed away and let out another frustrated sigh. "If you really can't trust me, anymore, then I guess we should. If you don't love me enough to believe me, then we should just seriously break up, Sakura," Sasuke replied quietly.

Sakura immediately looked up at him with a serious expression. "You can yell at me…you can break up with me…but don't you even dare tell me that I don't _love_ you enough," She narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke didn't respond. He knew that she was right. He knew that she loved him ten times more than he could ever love her. He averted his eyes down to the floor. "I know…" Sasuke walked towards her and held her hands in his own.

Sakura tried to pull away, but he stopped her.

"Listen to me, Sakura." He glared slightly at her. "I would never break up with you. I would never leave you over a stupid fight like this. What can I do to make you believe me? You should know that a kiss from that girl whom I don't even know…could never compare to a kiss from you," Sasuke leaned in so that their foreheads touched.

Sakura blushed at his statement. But no way, would she give in so easily. Sakura turned her head away. "Don't flatter me with your romantic side, Sasuke. That won't work," She rolled her eyes.

Sasuke turned her chin so that she was facing him again. "I'm not trying to be_ romantic_. I'm just saying that that kiss doesn't mean anything to me. You're everything to me, Sakura…don't let this break us apart…" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura stared into his eyes. She pulled away slightly. "Then…you're serious? That kiss really didn't mean anything to you? You really don't know her?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then prove it to me. If you can prove that that kiss meant nothing to you…then I'll believe you," Sakura crossed her arms.

Sasuke just merely smirked and Sakura was taken by surprise when he suddenly jerked her to him, pressing his lips against hers. She blushed when his kiss began to be more passionate.

Damn, it felt good.

She silently fell in defeat as she closed her eyes, timidly kissing him back. If he wasn't such a good kisser, she'd probably slap him away by now. Sasuke broke away, only to lean back in to kiss her lips once again. Sakura felt herself blushing like crazy. This was the first time he ever kissed her so possessively.

"S…Sasuke…" Sakura didn't have time to finish as Sasuke just kept kissing her.

Sakura felt like she was going to die if she didn't have air to breathe soon. Pushing him away, she turned her head so that he couldn't kiss her anymore.

"Geez Sasuke!" Sakura replied, out of breath and glared at him.

Sasuke smirked at her blushing face. "Well, you told me to prove it to you, and I did," He shrugged.

"How the hell is kissing me so aggressively like that able to prove anything to me!" Sakura shook her head at him.

Sasuke leaned in again, this time, giving her a gentler, feather-light kiss. "To prove to you, that you're mines…and I'm yours. No other woman in this world could ever compare to you," Sasuke smiled at her.

Now **_that_**, made Sakura give in. It was rare for him to ever smile at her.

"You believe me, now?" Sasuke caressed her cheek softly.

Sakura resisted and pouted, but hesitantly nodded her head.

"Hn. Thought so."

* * *

Naruto was peeking at them through his window. He sighed sadly, seeing Sasuke and Sakura kissing. "Well…they made up fast…"

He thought of Hinata and grabbed his jacket. Naruto climbed out the window, not wanting to be seen by Sasuke and Sakura and dashed onto the roof, towards Hinata's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was still sound asleep in her bed. Her eyes jerked open when she heard a knock. Groaning tiredly, she lazily got off of her bed, walked out of her bedroom, and went to open the front door.

The door opened and she saw Naruto outside, smiling at her. "Hinata chan! Sorry I wasn't able to come yesterday night. I had to help Kakashi sensei with something," He lied.

Hinata stared at him and didn't even bother to answer. She just turned back into her house, leaving the door open for him to come in. Naruto shut the door behind him and took his shoes off.

"Did you just wake up? You look tired," He replied, staring at her emotionless face.

"Yea…" Hinata muttered.

"You ok? You don't look too cheerful today. Are you mad because I wasn't able to come yesterday? I'll make it up to you, ok? Go get ready…I'll take you on a date!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I don't want to go. Can you…just leave me alone for today?" She muttered quietly.

Naruto looked at her worriedly. "Hinata chan, what's wrong? If you're really mad at me, then I'll do whatever you want-,"

"I'm not mad, Naruto kun. I'm just…a bit tired today. So come back tomorrow, ok?" Hinata forced a smile at him.

"If you're tired, then let me stay with you. If you're not feeling well, I can make you some soup or something. I just want to spend the day with you," Naruto held her hand. He was surprised when she suddenly jerked her hand away from him.

"Don't touch me…" She replied and walked away into her bedroom.

'What's with her today?' Naruto thought and narrowed his eyes. He followed her quietly into her room and found her on her bed. "Hinata chan, are you that tired? You were just fine yesterday," Naruto walked over to her and sat next to her.

"If you're going to stay, be quiet. I want to sleep." Hinata replied…rather coldly.

Naruto was surprised by the cold tone of her voice. He didn't like it. Naruto reached out to her, but noticed that her eyes were already closed. He sighed and brushed away some bangs covering her eyes. "You're making me worried, Hinata chan…" Naruto whispered and caressed her cheek softly. Staring at her face, his eyes suddenly averted to her lips. Naruto's thumb ran over her lips. They felt smooth and warm under his touch. Leaning in slightly, he gulped as his forehead touched hers. Naruto slowly closed his eyes, attempting to close the gap between them, but stopped. He knew that if he kissed her while she was asleep, it would be taking advantage of her. Naruto opened his eyes and placed a kiss on her cheek instead.

"I'm sorry…I wish I can do something to make you happier…but I just can't ignore my feelings for Sakura chan…" Naruto whispered and stared at her sadly. Sitting down on the floor next to her, he gently held her hand and squeezed it slightly. 'But then again…why does it feel so right whenever I'm with Hinata chan?'

Just then, Hinata opened her eyes a little. She wasn't asleep yet. The hurt in her chest increased, feeling Naruto's hand hold hers. Hinata swallowed and her other hand clenched the bed sheet tightly. She hated it. She hated being touched by him, now that she REALLY knows who his heart yearns for. Hinata wanted to pull her hand away from his so badly, but he would probably know she was awake if she did that. She never thought she would ever feel like this but…she **_wanted_** to break up him. Hinata didn't want to be with him anymore. Yes, she loved him, but she no longer wanted him to be a part of her life.

'As soon as I can…I must end this relationship between us…'

* * *

Waking up to the sunlight rays hitting his eyes, Naruto realized he had unexpectedly fell asleep. His eyes averted to the clock near her dresser and noticed it was already 4:00. "Ah…I slept too long…" He muttered tiredly and glanced over to Hinata. She was still asleep."Wow…she's still asleep. She really is tired today," Naruto felt her head to see if she had a fever.

Her forehead felt normal.

"Hm. Why is she so tired, then?" Naruto slowly got up and observed her carefully. His eyes narrowed worriedly. He bent down and shook her lightly. "Hinata chan…wake up."

Hinata stirred a bit and then her eyes fluttered open. "Naruto kun? What is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? You've been asleep for half the day already," Naruto put his hand on her shoulder gently.

Hinata shrugged his hand off.

Naruto wondered why she won't let him touch her.

"I'm just tired-,"

"Well, **_why_** are you tired?" Naruto glared at her, demanding a truthful answer.

Hinata turned and stared at him."Why are you so worried? It's not like I'm going to die or anything. Mind your own business," She replied and got off the bed.

Naruto followed after her and grabbed her wrist. "Hinata chan, why are you acting like this? You were so cheerful and happy yesterday, and now, you're not acting like yourself. Why are you so cold towards me?" He asked curiously.

Hinata stayed quiet, not looking at him.

"Hinata chan…tell me, what's wrong? If you don't tell me, I'm going to be really worried about you-,"

"Well then, I'm sorry for making you worry, ok? Don't worry, anymore Naruto kun…" Hinata faked a smile at him.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. She was just so different today. What the hell did he do so wrong, that he made her act this way? "How can I not worry? If you truly are mad at me for not coming yesterday, what can I do to make it up to you? Just tell me the truth," Naruto held her shoulders and turned her to face him.

Hinata stared into his eyes…his beautiful, blue eyes. Letting out a sigh, she hesitantly leaned in to hug him. 'I might as well just enjoy today with him…then…then I'll end it between us.' She thought. "You don't have to worry so much, Naruto kun. I'm not mad at all," Hinata replied and leaned her head onto his chest.

"Then tell me why you're so tired today. Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto hugged her back tightly.

Hinata shook her head.

"Then are you-,"

"Naruto kun. That's enough. I'm seriously ok, so you need to stop worrying," Hinata sighed.

Naruto doubted it, but he nodded obediently.

Hinata felt her hands trembling. Being held by him like this, it was so painful. If only he loved her just as much as she loved him…this would all be so perfect. Naruto realized that her hands were shaking. He gasped when she tightly grasped the back of his shirt.

"Hinata chan? Are you seriously ok? You're shaking…" He let out a worry sigh and kissed her head affectionately.

Hinata's body tensed up when he kissed her head. She had thoughts about Naruto doing the same thing to Sakura. He would be **_so_** much happier if he had Sakura in his arms, instead of her, wouldn't he? Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Naruto's eyes widened when she pushed him away harshly. He saw her stressful expression and a rush of overwhelming panic went through him. He hated it so much whenever she was hurt.

"Damn it, Hinata!" Naruto glared and slammed the wall behind her, trapping her within his arms. "Why won't you ever tell me anything? I thought you agreed to tell me whenever you have problems. Am I not trustworthy enough? Are you just going to tell all your problems to _Kiba_ again?" He said in frustrated tone.

Hinata had never seen him this mad…towards her, at least. Averting her eyes down from his gaze, she bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should tell him or not. "…not that you mentioned Kiba…yesterday when you didn't come…he…" Hinata paused.

Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"...he took me out to hang out with him for a bit, and then…" Hinata looked at him straight in the eyes. "He told me that he likes me."

Naruto completely exploded inside as he felt jealousy build up in him. "If he ever touches you, I'll kill him-,"

"Naruto kun…" Hinata interrupted him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her sorrowful expression.

"…I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered.

"For what?" Naruto was panicking by now. Did she do something with Kiba behind his back? Why the hell was she apologizing?

"I'm sorry for not being able to make you truly happy. I'm sorry for asking you out. I'm sorry that I started this whole relationship." Hinata replied softly.

Naruto was confused. What did she mean by that? He just shook his head in confusion.

Hinata didn't talk anymore. She cupped his face and leaned up. Naruto swore he felt butterflies in his stomach when she kissed him on the cheek. It was the second kiss he had ever received from her in their relationship. Hinata snaked her arms around his neck and embraced him. Naruto felt like this hug was different from the other hugs she gave him. She was hugging him so tightly, as if she was never going to see him again.

"Take me on a date, Naruto kun."

* * *

They walked silently, side by side. Naruto reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

Hinata resisted pulling away.

Naruto noticed how her hand would tense up when he touched her. Slowly, he let go of her hand and let out a sigh.

Hinata felt a bit guilty, seeing his disappointed look. She walked closer to him and linked her arm with his.

Naruto's lips twitched into a small smile.

Hinata dragged him with her until they reached the bridge where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi used to meet up when they were still a team. "Wow, I haven't been here in so long. It brings back so many memories," Naruto chuckled as they both stopped in the middle of bridge.

Hinata let go of his arm and turned to gaze at the water. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

For some reason, a sorrowful aura seemed to surround her. She was looking down at the water with such a peaceful, yet sad, expression. Naruto felt as if he was watching a heartbroken goddess. Hinata looked so beautiful, being surrounded by nature. She fitted the environment perfectly.

"Hinata chan…" Naruto called her name gently.

"Yea?" Hinata answered, without even looking at him.

"You're really beautiful." Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"You've told me that countless times," Hinata merely shrugged.

Naruto was surprised by her response. Sure, he knew he had complimented her that she was beautiful a lot of times, but…normally, she would blush and at least mutter a small. "Thank you". But not this time. It was like…everything he said, didn't even matter to her.

Hinata didn't pay attention to his confused expression. Even if he said she was beautiful…she knew she could never compare to how beautiful Sakura was. His compliments meant nothing to her, anymore.

Naruto felt a strange aching in his chest. It hurt…a lot. He hated to be avoided, especially by her. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and turned her so that she faced him. "We need to talk, Hinata chan. I need you to tell me what you're thinking. I need to know what's bothering you today," Naruto narrowed his eyes when Hinata just stayed quiet. "Hinata-,"

"You're right, Naruto kun. We need to talk. I guess I should ask you now," Hinata replied quietly.

"Ask me? Ask me what?" Naruto looked at her curiously.

"If you had the chance to choose...between me and Sakura chan…who would you choose?" Hinata asked, and took a step back from him.

Naruto was a bit taken back by the question.

"Who would you choose, Naruto kun?" Hinata repeated.

Naruto didn't know how respond. His heart still yearned for Sakura, but at the same time, he knew he had strong feelings for Hinata.

"You're hesitating, Naruto kun. It means that…you can't choose, right?" Hinata stared at him, sadly.

"Hinata chan, why are you asking me this?" Naruto looked at her with confused eyes.

"I was just thinking about it a lot, and…honestly, I can't stand it anymore," Hinata sighed.

Naruto felt himself panicking.

"I can't stand it, that even though I'm right by your side…even though I love you so much…you still can't fully accept me. I'm really stupid, to think that I could ever replace Sakura chan in your heart. Um…last night…" She bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes from him. "…when you didn't come, I came over to your place. I heard you talking, and…I overheard you saying that…even after all this time, you still love Sakura chan."

Naruto's eyes widened. "H…Hinata chan…I-,"

"Listen to me, first." Hinata replied sternly.

Naruto immediately stayed quiet at the sudden tone of her voice.

"Day after day, I kept hoping that eventually, you'd finally fall in love with me. But I was so stupid to believe in such a fantasy…I know I could never compare to Sakura chan. She's your first love, and I understand if you cannot let those feelings go. I don't want to force your feelings between me and her, anymore. Even though you may have some feelings for me…it will never be as strong as the feelings you have for Sakura chan…" Hinata felt like her heart was throbbing.

It hurt so much that she couldn't explain how emotionally, excruciating it was.

"You're my first love, Naruto kun. You were my inspiration, my motivation, and the only person that I'd give my entire soul to. I would never _force_ you to love me…because you deserve to be happy. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this relationship with me…I should have never asked you out. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you truly happy. I was being selfish and I wanted to keep you to myself. I shouldn't have dated you when I knew you only dated me in pity…I shouldn't have stayed with you this long. I love you, and I want you to be happy…but I also want to be able to let go of you. I want to live my life, and forget you, so that I can also be happy. This is for the best…you won't be confused between me and Sakura chan anymore…and I won't have to stay with you, suffering, because I know you can never love me. So…" Hinata boldly cupped his face and leaned up.

Naruto felt a static shock go through his body when he felt her lips gently caress against his own.

'Even though my first kiss isn't with someone who loves me…at least I can have the memory of my first kiss with my first love.' Hinata thought as she finally felt the tears slip through her eyes. She broke away slowly and stared into his eyes with so much sadness.

"So…I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry…that I couldn't be the one you loved…" Her voice quivered as she backed away from him.

Naruto stood in shock as she smiled sadly one last time for him and turned to go. As she walked away from him, Naruto fell down on his knees. His chest was aching so painfully. "Hinata…" He breathed out her name.

Naruto watched her go…and she never even turned back to look at him, once. "So…so…she's really leaving me…?" Naruto's hand trembled.

Suddenly, he felt so…empty.

It was as if Hinata just walked out of his life. Like a slideshow, Naruto's mind started to have flashbacks of all the days he spent with her. Remembering all those memories he held with her…Naruto knew he had let the most important person slip out of his grasp. She would no longer be there to care for him…to love him.

She was gone, and it was all his fault.

* * *

**You guys like it? Or hate it? Whatever, review and tell me, ok? **

**& Tell me if you guys want me to end it here...or continue the story, and lead to a happy ending? REVIEW :)  
**


	11. Free

**Free**

_Whoa, I think this is my fastest update for this story x) Haha, I think I rushed this chapter too much because I was too excited to put in more drama between Naruto and Hinata. Anyways, READ and REVIEW :)_

_

* * *

_

Hinata wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

She felt so…free. She felt as if a huge burden has been lifted off her shoulders. "I did it. I really did it…I broke up with him…" Hinata put her hand to her chest. "I need to move on. I need to stop holding onto him. He's my past…not my future…I shouldn't worry about it, anymore." She found herself smiling as she roamed around the village happily.

* * *

Kiba just happened to be walking in her direction. He saw Hinata coming towards him, and quickly ran over to her. "Hinata!" He called out her name.

Hinata looked up to see Kiba smiling at her. "O…oh…Kiba kun…" Hinata smiled back awkwardly.

Kiba's smile slowly died down, seeing her expression. "Come on, Hinata, don't be like this. Just because I confessed to you, you act like I'm some kind of criminal or something," He crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…it feels really weird, now that I know how you feel about me…" Hinata muttered.

"Uh huh. So, you looked awfully happy a while ago…anything good happen with Naruto today?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Um…actually…" Hinata bit her bottom lip, hesitating. "…actually…I just broke up with him."

Kiba stayed quiet for a few moments, her words processing through is was surprised when he suddenly laughed. "That was a good one, Hinata," He chuckled.

Hinata glared at him.

Kiba stopped laughing when he noticed her serious look. "No way…" He narrowed his eyes. "You're serious?"

Hinata nodded.

"But…why? I mean, you love him so much. And you're always saying that you have hope that he'll love you back…and that you don't want to break up with him…so…so why?" Kiba shook his head.

"Because he can't love me. I've waited long enough, and if he still can't fall in love with me after all this time…then I know it's impossible…" Hinata muttered.

Kiba felt joy bubbling up in him. "Then, come to me, Hinata," He smiled warmly at her.

Hinata blushed. "No, I can't…like I said, you're only a friend-,"

"Then go out with me. If you become mines, then you'll get to know me better…you'll love me in time. I can wait, Hinata…so please, just give me a chance," Kiba pleaded.

"I will never see you anything more than a friend, Kiba. I really can't be with you," Hinata rejected and turned to go. She gasped when she felt Kiba grab her wrist.

"Please, Hinata. I'll definitely treasure you…I'll love you…and I'll give you everything. I'll treat you better than Naruto did," Kiba pulled her closer to him.

Hinata tried to pull away, but his grasp on her was too strong. "K…Kiba kun…I don't like this. Please stop," She begged and struggled to go.

"Hinata…please…" Kiba replied, in softer tone.

Hinata turned to look at him and felt guilt rising up in her. He was looking at her so lovingly. She had never seen him look at her that way before. "Kiba kun…" Hinata sighed.

"Just give me a chance. Go out with me," Kiba begged.

Hinata averted her eyes from him. "I can't. If I go out with you…we'd be in the same situation. You'll stay with me, knowing that I still love Naruto kun. I don't want to hurt you in the same way Naruto kun hurt me. I don't want to see you suffer, knowing that I can't stop thinking about Naruto kun…I'm sorry," Hinata murmured quietly.

"I can endure it, Hinata! As long as I have you by my side…I can endure it," Kiba replied eagerly.

"Sure, you can endure it. But after a while, you'll be in so much pain. I can never feel the same way about you, Kiba kun. You're my precious friend, and I don't want to hurt you more than I already am…please…if you really do love me, you'll know how I feel…please…" Hinata pleaded him and she finally felt his grip loosen.

Kiba stayed quiet for a moment. Then he let out a sigh and gently let go of her. "…fine…" He stared at her with sorrowful eyes that made Hinata feel even guiltier.

"Kiba kun, please understand. I want you to be happy, but if I do go out with you, you'll only be hurt. I don't want to see in the same situation as me," Hinata raised one her hands up and cupped his cheek. "You're like my brother. I don't want to be the one who makes you heartbroken…" She gave him a heartwarming smile. She almost shrieked when Kiba pulled her into a hug. Hinata blushed, feeling him snuggle into her hair. Her mind flashed back to how Naruto used to hug her the same way and she closed her eyes, trying to erase the thought.

"Then if I can't have you…at least, I can be here for you. So whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, or anything at all…come to me, ok?" Kiba whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Hinata hesitantly nodded. Hinata couldn't move from his embrace so they stayed in that position for a few moments.

"I love you…" Kiba suddenly stated.

Hinata felt an aching in her chest. 'I'm so sorry, Kiba kun. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings…' Hinata thought as she hugged him back just to make him feel better.

* * *

Naruto was still at the bridge, staring motionlessly at his reflection in the small, river stream below him. "Hinata…" He whispered her name.

It felt so weird to think that she wasn't there anymore. He had gotten so used to having her with him, that everything felt so empty when she broke up with him.

And that horrible _**aching**_ in his chest…what the hell was that? Naruto clutched his shirt tightly and narrowed his eyes. It actually hurt more than his feeling of unrequited love for Sakura. The aching was so damn uncomfortable. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the water. Hinata appeared in his thoughts, and the aching in his chest got worse.

"Shit! Why the hell does it hurt so much?" Naruto hissed in a frustrated tone.

He licked his lips and remembered how Hinata kissed him just before she broke up with him. Naruto touched his lips and his expression softened. "How…how can she do that to me? How can she just kiss me…and then break up with me right after? Damn it…" Naruto squatted down and buried his face into his crossed arms. Her kiss replayed, again and again, in his mind. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the scene.

He then realized that whenever he thought of her, the aching in his chest would increase. "Is she the reason why I'm like this? Why does it hurt so much to think about her?" Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Hinata chan overheard me saying that I still loved Sakura chan…she wanted me to be happy. How the hell can I be happy when Sakura chan's already with Sasuke? And…without Hinata chan…I…" Naruto grasped his forehead and swallowed. He opened his eyes and stared sadly down at the water.

"…how can I be happy _without_ Hinata chan?"

* * *

...******...*****...*****...*****...*****...******...*****...(my fingers hurt from typing all these dots) ^-^

Two weeks have gone by since Hinata and Naruto broke up.

Hinata spent her days with her friends, and being accompanied (a lot) by Kiba.

Like how they first started dating, the news about Naruto and Hinata breaking up spread like wildfire throughout the village. Hinata kept getting harassed by constant questions about why they broke up. As of right now, she was walking to Ichiraku (with Kiba, of course).

"Are you ok? Everyone has been bothering you about the breakup for days, now…" Kiba looked at her worriedly.

"It's ok. They can't help being curious about love relationships. I admit, it's making it harder for me to forget about him, though, but…I'll try…" Hinata sighed and shivered.

It was currently snowing.

Kiba noticed her trembling and put his arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Hinata blushed at the sudden contact. "Kiba kun…?" She stared up questioningly at him.

"You look cold. You'll be warmer if we're closer together," Kiba muttered.

"Ah, I guess…" Hinata blinked. She looked up at the snowing sky and got chills, feeling small snowflakes falling gently on her face.

Kiba glanced at her and grinned at her cute expression. "You're so cute," He chuckled.

Hinata's eyes saddened, remembering how Naruto used to always call her cute. She shook her head, wanting to get rid of Naruto in her thoughts. Hinata gently pushed him away when they reached Ichiraku. They sat down and Kiba quickly ordered two bowls of ramen for them.

"It's snowing…and since it's December now, isn't your birthday in a few days?" Kiba asked.

"Ah! I totally forgot. Yea, it's on the 17th…so it'll be in three more days. I'll be turning 18," Hinata smiled excitedly.

"You're so old," Kiba smirked.

Hinata slightly nudged him. "Whatever…you're a year older than me, so don't talk about me being _old_," She giggled.

"Do you want anything for your birthday? Like new clothes, or shoes? Or maybe some jewelry?" Kiba suggested.

"I don't care. I'll accept anything from friends," Hinata shrugged.

"Heh, then I'll bring you something cute," Kiba smiled. Cute things always suited her personality.

Hinata nodded as a worker set down two bowls of ramen noodles in front of them.

Hinata stared down at the food, her mind flashing to Naruto. She sighed and looked around the small shop. Of course, everything in Ichiraku reminded her of Naruto. It was his favorite place to eat, after all.

Kiba noticed the distant look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking about. He stayed quiet and poked at his noodles with chopsticks. 'She's still thinking of him, huh? Well, what can I expect…she has been in love with him for her whole life…' He thought and slumped his shoulders down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto spent his days training.

Hinata lingered in his mind for the last two weeks, ever since they broke up. Naruto groaned in frustration as he shot a kunai forcefully through a few trees. "Damn it, why can't I get her out of my mind?" He plopped down on the snow-covered ground and let the small snowflakes fall on his face.

"Snow…" He whispered. Snow reminded him of Hinata. He remembered how he went into her room and it was all white…just like snow.

He wasn't wearing a t-shirt because he was training, but he didn't care when his skin began to feel cold. He felt so empty, that everything around him was numb. His hand reached out towards the sky, gathering some snowflakes onto his palm.

"This aching in my chest won't go away. Why am I like this?" Naruto closed his eyes slowly, and let his hand fall back down. He lay there, letting the snow cover him up.

* * *

Hinata gasped when she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Ah, my chest…it's hurting," Hinata took a deep breath and held her hand against her chest.

"Does it hurt a lot? I'll take you to the hospital-,"

"No, it's not that kind of pain. It's more like…an emotional feeling of pain…" Hinata muttered.

"_Emotional_ pain?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, it feels like how my chest hurts whenever I'm with Naruto kun…" Hinata replied quietly.

Kiba clenched his hands into fists at the mention of Naruto. "Do you miss him that much?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him and nodded slowly. "I…I really do miss him…" She looked down sadly. "But I don't regret my decision of breaking up with him. I know what I did was right," Hinata got off her chair and gestured him to follow. "Come on, you're already done eating anyway. Let's go to the training grounds for a bit…I bet there's a lot snow covering the area already."

* * *

When they reached the training grounds, Hinata gaped at how much snow was there. She looked down at her feet and noticed the snow covered her ankles. "Wow, there's so much snow!" She smiled brightly. Hinata bent down and made a small snowball. She turned around and threw it at Kiba.

Kiba flinched at the sudden action. He looked over to Hinata and saw that she already had another snowball in her hand. Kiba smirked and made a snowball of his own. He quickly threw it at Hinata, but Hinata dodged it.

Hinata laughed at him and began to run around when Kiba kept throwing, nonstop. "Kiba kun! That's not fair!" Hinata pouted as she tried to throw one at him.

Kiba gathered a bunch of snow in his hands and ran over to her.

Hinata shrieked and tried to escape from him. "Don't throw all that snow on me!" She laughed as Kiba kept aiming for her.

Hinata gasped when Kiba caught up to her and picked her up from behind. "Got you," Kiba grinned and smacked a handful of snow into her face.

Hinata shivered from the coldness. She glared at him and struggled out of his embrace. She kicked up some snow at him. "You're lucky we're running in snow, or else you'd never be able to catch me," She taunted him.

"Heh, yea right," Kiba chuckled as he aimed another snowball at her.

Hinata ducked when the snowball came at her and she quickly threw her own snowball towards his stomach.

Kiba made a small grunting noise when it impacted his chest. "Damn, don't throw it that hard, Hinata!" He exclaimed.

Hinata only laughed at him.

Kiba couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter. She looked so beautiful when she was happy.

Hinata stopped laughing when she saw the loving look on Kiba's face. She blushed at his gaze and averted her eyes down.

Kiba chuckled at her nervousness.

Hinata backed up a few steps and gasped when she tripped over something.

"Hinata!" Kiba ran over to her.

Hinata blinked and looked at what she tripped over. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong?" Kiba reached her and looked over to what she was staring at. He narrowed his eyes when he realized it was there was a person lying under a pile of snow. "…what the hell…?" Kiba crept closer to the figure.

"K…Kiba kun…who is that? Is he dead?" Hinata got up slowly and followed after him.

Kiba shook his head. "No, I can still sense his chakra…" Kiba realized that the chakra seemed familiar to him. As he got close enough, Kiba knelt down and brushed away some snow from the person's face. Both Kiba and Hinata gasped when they saw who it was.

Panic overcame Hinata as she knelt down and shoved away the snow from the person's body. "N…Naruto kun…Naruto kun!" She frantically brushed away the snow away from Naruto's face.

"Naruto? What the hell is he doing out here in the snow? And he's not even wearing a shirt…" Kiba put a finger on Naruto's wrist and felt his pulse. "He's ok…but we need to take him to a hospital, quick. Who knows how long he's been out here." Hinata helped Kiba pick up Naruto.

Kiba put Naruto on his back and glanced over at Hinata. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, Hinata…he'll be fine." He reassured her as they both dashed towards the hospital.

* * *

"What the hell? You two just found him lying in the snow, topless?" Tsunande raised an eyebrow.

Kiba and Hinata nodded.

"He's such an idiot…" Tsunande sighed as she pulled up the bed covers to Naruto's shoulders. "Well, you two can stay here with him for a while. I'll come check up on him in a few hours," She replied as she exited the hospital room.

Hinata sat down on a stool next to the bed and stared at Naruto worriedly. Kiba watched silently as she reached for Naruto's hand and held it.

"You idiot…staying in the snow like that without anything covering you…" Hinata sighed.

A feeling of sadness overcame Kiba as he saw just how much love was held in Hinata's eyes. 'She loves him so much.' He thought and shook his head. "Hinata, I'll leave you alone with him. If you need anything, just come over to my place, ok?" Kiba put a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata just stayed quiet and nodded.

"Don't worry so much…Naruto will probably just catch a cold. He isn't the type of person who'd just lay there to die," Kiba leaned down and placed a kiss on Hinata's head before heading out.

"Kiba kun…" Hinata called his name quietly.

Kiba stopped right before he was out the door.

"…thank you. It was really fun today," Hinata murmured.

Kiba smiled and closed the door behind him.

Hinata turned her focus back onto Naruto. She ran her thumb over his knuckles gently and remembered the times they held hands. She looked at his face and reached over to caress his cheek. Her fingers shivered at how cold his skin was. "You're so cold. How long did you stay out in the snow? What will I do if you have hypothermia or die in the cold? You're always making me worried," She smiled sadly at him. "I wonder how you have been without me for two weeks. I bet you're so much happier with me out of the way…" She muttered to herself.

Hinata gasped and quickly withdrew away when Naruto stirred.

"Mmm…" Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Where the hell am I…?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto kun?"

Naruto nearly jumped when he heard Hinata's voice. He sat up and saw Hinata sitting beside the bed. "Hinata chan?" Naruto looked around and noticed he was in the hospital. "Why am I in the hospital?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You were lying under a pile of snow at the training grounds. You didn't even have a shirt on," Hinata glared at him.

"Eh? I guess I fell asleep…" Naruto scratched his head. "But how did you find me? Were you going to train, too?" He asked.

"No…Kiba and I were playing around in the snow…and then I tripped over you. We brushed away the snow on your face and realized that it was you, so we took you to the hospital," Hinata explained.

'Kiba, again?' Naruto thought and pushed down his feelings of jealousy.

"…um…Naruto kun…why did you fall asleep on the ground? Were you too exhausted?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto stared at her and saw how worried she was. "No. I fell asleep after I…" He paused and looked away from her. "…I was thinking about you…" He murmured.

Hinata's eyes widened. An awkward silence filled air. Hinata averted her eyes down to the ground. "Well, since you're okay, I'll be leaving now," She replied in a quiet voice and stood up. She turned to go, but felt Naruto grabbing her arm.

"Hinata chan…"

Hinata could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"…are you happy? Are you happy, without me?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata stayed quiet.

Naruto was taken by surprise when she jerked her arm away from him.

"Yes, I'm happy." She replied firmly.

Naruto felt the ache in his chest coming back.

"And you? You're probably happy now, right? Without me-,"

"I'm not." Naruto interrupted.

Hinata's eyes widened. She turned around slowly to face him.

Naruto took a good look at her and oh, how he missed her. Seeing her after two weeks, she seemed just so much more beautiful. "Hinata chan, tell me…how can I possibly be happy, if Sakura chan is already with Sasuke?" He stared at her with questionable eyes.

Hinata didn't reply. She didn't know how to answer that. "Well…even if she's with him…at least, you won't be confused about your feelings between me and her. Even if she's with him, at least you can love her without having to keep it a secret from me. Isn't it easier now that I'm out of the way?" Hinata faked a smile at him.

Naruto just glared at her. "You expect me to be happy when you're out of my life?" He shook his head at her.

Hinata swallowed and turned back around. "I'm sorry, Naruto kun. I can't do anything about you anymore. Breaking up with you…it made me felt…" She let out a deep breath. "…it made me feel _**free**_. I can finally let you go and I won't hold onto you anymore. If you still aren't happy now…then go find another girl who will put up with you loving Sakura chan. As for me, I'm already done waiting for you."

* * *

**Man, that felt so SHORT! Review and tell me what you think of it please.**


	12. Ikuto

**Ikuto**

* * *

Naruto sat alone in the hospital room. _'As for me, I'm already done waiting for you…' _Hinata's words repeated in his mind.

Leaning back into the comfy pillow, he slowly closed his eyes.'She's done waiting for me?' Naruto really regretted it, now. 'I should've gone after her. I should've begged her to stay with me…'

Sudden realization hit him.

Without another thought, Naruto threw the bed covers off of him and jumped over to the window. He opened it and proceeded to sneak out.

"Hold it right there!"

Naruto twitched when he heard Tsunande's voice. "Damn it…" He cursed and stepped back in the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunande walked over to him and bonked him on the head.

"Geez…I was just going to…uh…Ichiraku," Naruto lied and rubbed his sore head.

"Uh huh, well, you need to rest for at least today, ok? You're so stupid to just lie in the snow like that. Seriously…" Tsunande shook her head at him.

"I fell asleep while thinking of Hinata chan. I guess that was kinda stupid, huh? But when I was thinking about her…everything around me felt numb. I just felt really regretful, and…" Naruto put his hand to his chest. "…I think I'm having chest pains or heart problems! Because there's this strange aching in my chest whenever I think about her. Can you examine me to make sure I don't have anything wrong-,"

"Oh, Naruto," Tsunande rolled her eyes. "How dense can you be? When Hinata broke up with you, how did you feel?" She asked.

"I felt…empty." Naruto answered quietly.

"Exactly. She completes you, doesn't she? And that pain in your chest…it just means that you miss her; that you need her. Don't you feel that way?" Tsunande crossed her arms.

"I've been thinking about that for the past 2 weeks. I admit that I really miss her, but…but how can that be the cause?" Naruto blinked.

Tsunande shook her head again at Naruto. She sighed and ruffled his hair in a playful way. "Naruto, figure it out, ok? You're a grown man already…you need to realize your feelings towards Hinata." She smiled and him and turned around to leave.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not getting what she meant. "Figure **_what_** out? I already know my feelings towards Hinata chan! I like her-,"

"Naruto, it's so much more than a simple crush." Tsunande replied before shutting the door behind her.

Naruto's eyes widened. "**_More_** than a simple crush? She doesn't mean that…that…" He looked down at the ground and the aching in his chest began to start again. "…that…I love…" Naruto narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, it couldn't be that. These feelings are different from how I feel about Sakura chan. So it definitely cannot be love…"

* * *

Hinata shuffled her feet through the pile of snow. Glancing back, she looked at the hospital. Hinata turned around and felt the urge to go back.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him…I should go back and apologize…"

She took a few steps forward, but hesitated. Hinata took a deep breath and stopped herself. "He deserved it. I shouldn't be so sympathetic to someone who doesn't even love me."

Turning around, Hinata proceeded to walk away, but ended up running into someone. Hinata gasped when she fell onto the cold snow. "Ow…" She muttered to herself and shivered at the cold snow against her skin.

"I'm so sorry!" It was a boy's voice.

Hinata looked up to see a guy around her age reaching out a hand to her. She silently took his hand as he pulled her up and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry, so I didn't see you…" He raised his head and Hinata was surprised to see that he was actually really good looking. "Ah, shoot…" The guy bent down to pick up his groceries.

Hinata's eyes averted to the ground and noticed when she bumped into him, he dropped all of his things. "**_I'm_** sorry. If I had been looking, then you wouldn't drop all these things…" Hinata apologized and bent down to help him.

"Heh, it's ok. I'm usually really clumsy anyway," The guy shrugged.

Hinata glanced at his face. Damn…he was **_really_** cute. He had beautiful brown eyes, long eyelashes, and his hair kinda looked like Kiba's, but he had side-swept bangs that fell gracefully to frame his face. He wore an earring in one ear, giving him a "bad-boy" look. He was more like…pretty.

Hinata shook the thoughts out her mind as she picked up the last few things. "Here you go," She smiled at him.

"Thank you," The guy smiled back at her.

Hinata felt bad, seeing him carrying so many bags. "Um…do you need help carrying those? It looks heavy. Can I help?" She asked.

"No, it's ok. I can handle these. I go out to buy things for my family all the time, so I'm used to carrying a whole bunch of stuff. I'm also an ANBU, so we do heavy training to build up our muscles. Oh, and I think I've seen you around. Aren't you that girl who Naruto's dating?" He asked curiously.

"You know Naruto?" Hinata blinked.

"Of course…who wouldn't?" The guy grinned.

"Well, yea…but we broke up a few weeks ago…" Hinata replied quietly, trying to get rid of Naruto in her mind.

"Oh…sorry I asked. Um, what's your name?" The guy questioned as he started walking forward.

Hinata found herself following after him. "Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga," She introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ikuto. I have to get going, so…I'll see you around sometime?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Ah, sure…" Hinata nodded slowly.

"Ok then, bye," Ikuto replied and walked away from her.

"Ikuto…" She whispered his name. Hinata sighed and brushed off some snow in her hair. "…it seems I've made a new friend."

* * *

Kiba eventually found Shino on his way home, so he figured he should hangout for a bit. "Damn, it's helluh cold," Kiba hissed.

"Would it be better if you cuddled with Hinata?" Shino smirked.

Kiba glared at him and blushed. "Shut up." He muttered.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her nowadays, Kiba…" Shino replied and stuffed his hand in his pockets.

Kiba had second thoughts as whether to tell Shino that he liked Hinata or not. He sighed and swallowed. "You were right, Shino. I kept denying it, but…but…now I know how I feel about her," Kiba glanced over at Shino, who smirked again.

"You like her, right?" Shino asked, just to make sure.

Kiba nodded slowly.

"Well, since they already broke up, you better plan it out and steal her away before someone else does," Shino replied.

"I know."

* * *

Naruto was getting irritated.

Seeing her after two whole weeks, he missed her like hell. He longed to hold her and he just wanted to at least talk their feelings through. She never even gave him enough time to explain. He looked towards the door and once again, he thought about sneaking out.

"Tsunande wouldn't come to check up on me for at least another hour…I have to be quick…" He murmured to himself and quickly ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out, not caring that he was still in hospital clothing. He dashed down the building and landed on the cold snow.

"Shit!" He cussed, realizing he didn't have any shoes on. His feet were freezing. Naruto quickly jumped up into a tree and dashed towards Hinata's house.

* * *

When Naruto got there, he knocked a couple of times, but no one opened the door. "Man, where is she?" He groaned and his lips quivered from the cold.

He felt angry, thinking of Kiba. Maybe she was with him, again?

Naruto sat down in front of the door and hugged himself. His closed his eyes sadly. 'What if…she agrees to date him?' Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "What will I do if she really does go out with Kiba?"

* * *

Hinata took her time walking home. She looked up at the snowing sky and smiled faintly.

"Since it's going to be my birthday in a few days…I wonder who I should invite?" Her eyes averted down as she thought about it. "…should I…invite Naruto kun?" Hinata muttered to herself.

Would he even come? Especially if she invited Sakura, too?

Hinata shook her head. "No…even if I did invite him, it'd be awkward for us. And…I've already decided on inviting Sakura chan, so…I know I can't bear to see him even look at her…"

After a few moments of walking, she reached her house and narrowed her eyes, seeing someone sitting in front of her door. As she got closer, she noticed it was Naruto. Seeing how he was shivering and his lips were a bit pale, Hinata immediately ran to him.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata knelt down and shook him lightly. She flinched slightly at how cold his skin was.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He gasped, seeing Hinata's worried face.

"Naruto kun? Idiot, what are you doing out here? You were just in the hospital! What if you get really sick?" Hinata observed him and saw that he was still in his hospital clothing. She sighed and pulled him up slowly. "I'll get you something warm…come on," Hinata unlocked her door and dragged him inside with her. After he was in, Hinata closed the door and sat him down on the couch.

Naruto watched as she ran over to her room and came back with a blanket.

Hinata hurriedly wrapped it around him and cupped his cheeks. "Naruto kun, what are you doing here anyway? You could get a really sick if you stay out in the cold like that." She scolded.

Naruto stared into her worried eyes. "I just…wanted to see you…" He muttered.

"Well, I could've visited the hospital tomorrow, you know?" Hinata sighed as she walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a small cup and placed it on the counter next to her .

Naruto watched as she got a kettle and filled it with water to heat up. 'So she's making tea for me…' He thought as Hinata also got out some herbal tea.

Hinata placed the kettle on top of the stove and turned the stove on. She turned back and walked over to Naruto. Hinata sat down quietly on the couch next to the one Naruto was sitting on. "…why did you want to see me so badly?" She dared to ask. Naruto looked at her, which caused her to avert her eyes down from his gaze.

"Because I missed you." Naruto answered straightforwardly.

"What? But you just saw me at the hospital awhile ago-,"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Naruto interrupted.

Hinata looked at him with a confused expression.

"I haven't seen you for two whole weeks…and…when I finally saw you, I realized how much I've missed you…" Naruto replied quietly.

Hinata blushed at his words. But, she didn't understand it. How can he possibly miss her, if he doesn't love her? "What are you talking about? You're lying-,"

"Listen to me, first. You never give me a chance to explain," Naruto glared at her.

Hinata silently obeyed and stayed quiet. "When you broke up with me…you kept saying how you couldn't make me happy. But, you're wrong, Hinata chan. You **_did_** make me happy. You loved me, accepted me, cared and worried for me...but all I did was hurt you. I wasn't the one who wasn't happy…it was you. You weren't happy with me. You always suffered and I wouldn't know how many tears you've cried over me. I was always caught up with my own problems and I couldn't do anything for you. I always broke my promises and I was always distracted from you. I'm sorry, Hinata chan…I was the one who couldn't make you truly happy. As for me, you did all you can. You gave me everything and I was really happy in our relationship…I'm sorry for making you feel like you have to blame yourself. It's all my fault, Hinata chan…" Naruto apologized and looked away sadly.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She knew she couldn't go back to being his girlfriend. She was too afraid to do that…she already knew that no matter how much Naruto apologized or complimented her, she could never be the one he really wanted. Maybe, he was just desperate. Maybe, he just felt alone. But Hinata wouldn't give in so easily…not anymore.

Just then, the kettle made a whistling noise, indicating that the water was hot enough.

Hinata mentally sighed in relief. 'Perfect timing. I didn't know what to say to him.' She thought. "Ah…the water's hot enough, so…I'll go make some tea for you," Hinata replied as she got up.

Just when she was about to walk pass him, she felt Naruto's arm pull her back. Hinata gasped when she fell backwards into his embrace. "N…Naruto kun…please let me go." She strained to get the words out. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she thought it was going to literally jump out of her chest.

"….I'm cold…" He whispered.

"That's why I'm going to make tea for you. So please let go-,"

"I'm warmer if I hold you like this…" Naruto interrupted.

Hinata swallowed and felt her cheeks getting hot.

Naruto scooted back a little so she fitted on the couch with him. Hinata almost shrieked when Naruto pulled her onto his lap with his strong hands and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata blushed even more at their position. She was leaning on his chest and could hear his heartbeat. Strangely, his heartbeat was beating really fast. 'Is…is he nervous, too?' Hinata thought. She almost felt like relaxing against him, but she resisted. "Naruto kun, let go. We're not together anymore…you can't hold me like this." Hinata tried to push away from him, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered her name so soothingly, that it made her stop struggling. "…I miss you…I really missed you a lot…" He hugged her tighter.

Hinata felt like crying. Her heart was yearning for him so much, but she knew she couldn't give in. "Stop this, Naruto kun." She replied sternly, trying to hide her quivering voice.

"Please…" Naruto raised his head and stared into his eyes. Hinata blushed at his intense gaze. "…just stay with me…just for awhile, ok? I'll leave in a bit…so…just stay with me…" He closed his eyes and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

Hinata also closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to stare at him when he was close to her face. She felt Naruto move away, but felt his lips kiss her forehead. Hinata couldn't restrain herself anymore…it felt so good to be in his arms. She let herself relax against him and grasped his shirt tightly. Hinata felt her tears at the corner of her eyes, dying to fall down her cheeks. 'I can't give in to him…I don't want to keep falling in love with him anymore…but if he keeps doing this to me, I can't resist him.' She thought.

Naruto glanced down at her and his heart seemed to be beating rapidly. He wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes and kissed her head gently. 'Finally…finally, I get to have her in my arms again. I missed her so much…' Naruto squeezed her slightly in his embrace.

Relaxing in his warmth, Hinata was slowly drifting to sleep. She snuggled against him and breathed in his scent. 'He smells like ramen…' Hinata thought and smiled.

After a while, Naruto heard her steady breathing and knew she was asleep. 'Well, I'd better leave now. Tsunande will get pretty mad if she doesn't see me in the hospital room.' Naruto thought as he gently placed Hinata down on the couch and got up.

He walked over to the stove and turned it off.

Naruto went over to Hinata again and smiled at her angelic sleeping form. He squat down slightly and brushed away some bangs from her eyes. Naruto gazed at her face and gently caressed her cheek.

Hinata stirred a bit and turned her head to the side, making her bangs fall back to cover her eyes.

Naruto stared at her lips and his mind flashed back to when she broke up with him. 'Sorry, Hinata chan…' He thought and leaned in. He hesitated when their foreheads touched. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw her long eyelashes. 'I just want to see how it feels like again.' Naruto thought.

He remembered how a wave of static went through his body when Hinata kissed him.

He closed his eyes once again and closed the gap between them. As soon as their lips touched, Naruto felt like his heart was slamming against his ribcage.

It felt so right. Everything with her seemed so right.

Naruto's lips lingered on hers for a few more moments before he broke away. He blushed at his own actions and stood up. Naruto touched his lips and the aching in his chest started to come back.

"Why does it always hurt whenever I think of you? Even when I think about Sakura chan, it doesn't hurt as much as this…" He stared at her sleeping form in confusion. "I don't get it…every touch, every word, and that kiss…it all feels so right, but then again, I don't really think I love you, yet." Naruto backed away and walked towards the door. He turned the door knob and glanced over at Hinata.

"I'm confused…what is this feeling that I have towards you?"

* * *

Hinata woke up a few hours later to find Naruto gone. "Ah…he must've gone back to the hospital…" She muttered to herself.

She slowly sat up and hugged her knees tightly. Hinata sighed…she missed the warmth of being in Naruto's arms. Her eyes stared down at the ground, sadly.

"I have to stop myself…I need to stop giving into him so easily. If I keep doing that, I might end up loving him more and more." She buried her head into her arms. "I want to fall out of love, already. I don't want to love him anymore."

* * *

Ikuto set the bags on the table and his mind flashed back to Hinata. A smile appeared on his face. "Hm…Hinata Hyuuga, huh? She was kinda cute…" He muttered to himself.

"Well, since she said that she and Naruto already broke up…I guess I could get to know her better."

* * *

**This chapter was rushed, wasn't it? Uuuugh...So anyways, I added in a new character, Ikuto, to make a few more problems for Hinata and Naruto ;D Hinata will now be stuck between 3 guys who have feelings for her. Stay tuned for the next chapter & please reviiiiiew!**


	13. Frustrated

**Frustrated**

_*Whew. I kept you guys waiting for a looooong, time, didn't I? Sorry about that :( Well, finally, here's the next chapter. It's not long, but I hope you guys will be ok with it._

* * *

Hinata woke up early to go to the academy to teach kids. She sighed as she quickly tied her weapon pouch securely around her waist, while walking out the front door.

"After I'm done…maybe I should go hangout with someone…"

Kiba crossed her mind for moment, but then she figured that she's been spending a bit too much time with lately. Shino was the next option, but she knew there won't be that much of a conversation with him. Hinata thought about Neji…she hasn't seen him for the longest time. 'Maybe I should hangout with him today. I need to catch up on what Father and Hanabi has been doing. I hope they're doing ok.'

A smile graced her lips as she thought about them. She hasn't seen them for months now…and despite her father's scolding of her and how Hanabi's always been stronger, she admitted she missed them.

Hinata rubbed her hands together and hugged herself. She looked down at the melting snow near her feet and thought of Naruto. "I wonder how he's doing…" She muttered to herself. Hinata let out a sigh and shook her head, getting rid of him out of her thoughts.

"Hey!"

Her head jerked up to see a man waving at her. She narrowed her eyes and wondered who it was. As she walked closer to him, she noticed the familiar friendly smile and that handsome face. "Ikuto san?" Hinata smiled.

"Haha, please…just call me Ikuto. I'm glad I ran into you…I'm on my way to the children academy. Today's my first day teaching them because I just turned in a work application last week. So…where are you headed so early in the morning?" Ikuto replied as he walked alongside her.

"Ah, I'm going there too! I've actually been teaching my class the basics of being a ninja, like the ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, as well as the dangers they will face. It's really fun…and since you're an ANBU, the kids will really like you," Hinata shoved her cold hands into her pockets.

"Heh, really? So…how old are you? You seem a few years younger than me…but you're really cute," Ikuto flashed a warm smile at her, causing her to blush.

"I…I'm 17…but my birthday's in two days, so I'll be 18 soon," Hinata looked away to avoid his gaze.

"Really? Wow, so you're only a half year younger than me. I'm 19…" Ikuto blew out, causing smoke to appear in the cold air.

Hinata stayed quiet. She glanced over to him and couldn't help but admire his attractive arm muscles showing through his thin, black, long sleeve shirt. "Um…Ikuto…aren't you cold? You don't even have a jacket on…" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm fine. It is a bit cold, but I can deal with it, so don't worry," Ikuto shrugged and brushed away a few snowflakes that fell on his shoulder.

Silence fell over them for a while.

Hinata looked down at her feet, shuffling through the snow. '...it's so cold…I wonder how Naruto could train in this weather, let alone lay in the snow with no shirt on. He really has endurance…' She smiled a bit.

Ikuto glanced over at her and couldn't help but notice her loving smile. A small smile graced his lips at her soft expression. "So, what are you thinking about right now?" He chuckled.

"Huh?" Hinata blinked back into reality and looked at him.

"You just looked like you were thinking about something important," Ikuto replied.

"Oh…sorry, hehe…um, I was actually just thinking about…Naruto…" Hinata muttered quietly.

"Hm? You must've really liked him to still be thinking of him even after a few weeks of your breakup."

"Yea…he is my first love, after all…" Hinata sighed and stared up at the snowing sky with a sorrowful expression.

"Your first love? Wow, you really are interesting. I've dated a few girls, but I have never really found the right girl. You seem to have more experience in the romance life than me," Ikuto smirked.

"Well, you certainly have more experience in the shinobi life than me. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be as strong as Naruto…it's quite impossible to reach up to him. He just has so much determination and follows through with his promises. That's one of the reasons why I admire him so much," Hinata let out a laugh.

"Yea, he really is strong. He's actually one of the ninjas I look up to…even though it's a bit weird to look up to him because he's younger than me," Ikuto grinned.

"He really is amazing…" Hinata replied and smiled warmly.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at her once again, loving expression. 'She must really love him. It's written all over her face.' He chuckled.

Hinata saw the academy building coming into view. "We're almost there. The kids might be kind of troublesome because they're still so young, so please excuse them. I'm trying my best to teach them," Hinata bowed her head slightly.

"It's alright. I've worked with young children before, and I really enjoy it," Ikuto bowed back politely and opened the door for her when they reached the academy.

Hinata thanked him before entering.

A smile once again graced his lips when he saw her getting tumbled over by little kids hugging her. "Heh…she is really cute. Even though I look up to Naruto, he must be really dense to let such a wonderful girl go."

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at the hospital wall.

He slowly raised his arm up and touched his lips with his fingers...he could still feel the warmth of Hinata's lips against his own."Damnit...I can't stop thinking about her..." He sighed and glanced out the window, smiling at the sight of beautiful snowflakes falling.

"She's probably at the academy teaching kids right now..."

He didn't know why, but she was constantly on his mind. He swore he even dreamt of her one time.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and let out another sigh. "This feeling is so weird. I can't possibly love Hinata...this feeling is different from what I feel for Sakura, so it can't be love. Damn, I must be going crazy..." He groaned and leaned his head back into the pillow.

Naruto's head perked up when he suddenly heard the door open. His eyebrows went up in surprise when he saw Kiba come in. "Kiba…?"

Kiba just looked at him and closed the door before walking over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto slumped back onto the bed.

"I just wanted to talk about a few things…regarding Hinata…" Kiba replied quietly.

Naruto's eyes averted slowly to look at him.

Kiba cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "I don't know if she told you yet, but…I confessed to her that I liked her."

Naruto's hands clenched the bed sheets tightly to restrain himself from doing anything violent to Kiba. He could already feel the jealousy boiling in himself.

"I think it was an excellent choice for her to leave you. I mean, you've given her nothing, while she gave you her hope, her trust, and her love. She told me that you admitted you had feelings for her…but then again, the feelings aren't as strong as the ones you have for Sakura. Do you know how much that hurts her-,"

"I never intended to hurt her." Naruto glared at him.

"Hn. If you never wanted to hurt her, why did you even bother to agree to date her? You raised her hopes, only to crush them again. You never even looked at her before you two went out…she was just another girl in town that you're friends with. You never acknowledged her, or noticed how much she's supported you. And when she asked you out, why the hell did you agree just because you felt sorry for her? Do you think she's that pathetic?" Kiba glared right back at Naruto, hatefully.

"I've never thought of her as pathetic. She was always strong to me-,"

"Yea right. If you knew she was strong on the inside, then you would've rejected her for her own good. How stupid can you be? Why the hell would you date someone just because you feel pity for them? You only date someone if you truly like them. Did you ever think about Hinata's feelings? How can you date her, when you obviously still loved Sakura? How can you just destroy her love for you?" Kiba hissed.

Naruto sat up and held Kiba's collar, pulling him forward, harshly. "It's true that I dated her out of pity. And I regret that I hurt her so much…but you're wrong about one thing. I do like her, and she is precious to me. You have no idea just how much I care for her! Damn it, ever since she broke up with me, all I've been thinking about is her! You have no idea how confused I am about my feelings right now," Naruto sighed in frustration and let go of Kiba harshly.

Kiba stayed quiet, and looked at Naruto with a serious expression. "Then tell me, Naruto…if you she's that precious to you and you think about her so much…then do you love her?" He asked straightforwardly.

Naruto's chest began to ache again. He didn't know how to respond and looked away quietly.

Kiba let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets. "…anyways…what I meant to come for, is to tell you something."

Naruto was taken by surprise when he heard Kiba smirked.

"If you don't love her, then I'm taking her away from you."

Naruto immediately got off the bed and threw a punch at Kiba, sending him flying back into the wall. "Don't you even dare to touch her," Naruto growled angrily.

"Why are you all worked up for, hm? You don't love her, so you shouldn't care who she's with. If I want, then I'll do whatever it takes to make her forget you. I could give her the happiness that you never did. I could give her the love that you never gave her," Kiba whispered menacingly and wiped away a small drip of blood on the side of his mouth.

Naruto bent down and pulled him up, attempting to punch him again, but Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist just as Naruto's fist was about to hit his face.

"Just disappear! If you never existed, Hinata would gladly come to me!" Kiba pushed Naruto away and kicked him.

Naruto blocked the kick with his arm, but Kiba took out a kunai from his weapon couch and slashed towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back immediately, groaning in annoyance that he didn't have any weapons to fight back. "Why do you bother fighting me? Why bother to defend her if you don't love her?" Kiba taunted him.

Naruto dashed towards him and knocked Kiba over. The kunai slipped out of Kiba's grasp. Naruto immediately grabbed it before Kiba did and held the sharp object to Kiba's neck. "Hn. Are you going to hurt me, Naruto? Hinata would never forgive you if you did," Kiba glared hatefully at Naruto.

Naruto just pressed the kunai deeper, but he was careful to not make Kiba bleed. "Just stay away from **_my _**Hinata…" He whispered threateningly.

Kiba's hateful expression slowly turned into a curious one. He stared at Naruto and noticed how angry he looked…but he also seemed confused and lost. 'Maybe…he does love Hinata…but he loves her too much to believe it. Is he in denial of his love? Is that why he's so confused about his own feelings?' Kiba thought.

They stayed in that position, staring at each other with angry and confused looks.

Just then, the door burst open, causing them both to turn their attention to a surprised looking Tsunande. "The hell! Get off of him, Naruto! Are you both trying to kill each other or what?" She pried Naruto off of Kiba, taking away the kunai from his grip. "What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Tsunande put her hands on her hips, glaring at both of them.

Naruto and Kiba both looked away, unable to answer.

"Ugh…is this about Hinata?" Tsunande rolled her eyes at how immature they can be.

"It's none of your business," Naruto muttered and sent an irritated look over to Kiba.

"I am the Hokage, Naruto. Everything in this village is my business." Tsunande sighed as she walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

"I just came to tell him that I'm taking Hinata from him if he doesn't love her…that's all there is to it." Kiba shrugged.

"Damn you," Naruto hissed and got up to punch him, but Tsunande stopped him in a flash. "Naruto, calm down," She replied sternly.

Naruto clenched his teeth together and withdrew back.

Tsunande pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep breath. "…ok…so you both like Hinata. Why not just let her choose between the both of you?"

"She won't be able to choose." Kiba replied immediately. "She's too scared to get hurt again if she goes back to Naruto…and she doesn't want to date me because she doesn't want to hurt me like Naruto did to her. Hinata's too precious to be stuck in such a difficult decision, and I won't allow that," Kiba crossed his arms.

Tsunande smirked at how protective he was over Hinata. "Naruto…have you figured out your feelings yet?" She turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto silently shook his head.

Kiba rolled his eyes and walked away. "I said what I needed to say, so I'll be heading out. Naruto, if you don't chase after her, don't be sorry if she's with another guy. It'll be too late for you." Kiba glanced back at him before exiting the room.

Naruto glared down at the floor and punched the wall next to him. "This is driving me crazy…"

* * *

**Ooooooh my goooosh. I know that was super short! But I promise I'll make the next chapter a little longer, ok?**

**So REVIEW what you liked/disliked, or if you have any ideas or suggestions you want me to put in, please review & tell me. Thanks.  
**


	14. Slowly Realizing It

**Slowly Realizing It**

_*Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter, so read, enjoy, and review :)_

* * *

The next day came extremely slow for Naruto. He was finally discharged from the hospital.

"Don't be stupid and lie in the snow, anymore, ok? And it's still cold outside, so dress up warm!" Tsunande scolded at him.

Naruto nodded without a word and gleefully exited the hospital. He breathed in the cold air as soon as he was outside. It felt so good to be walking around without Tsunade always yelling at him...and he was getting kind of sick from staring at the boring hospital walls.

"Man...I haven't had ramen for two days..." Naruto patted his stomach and dashed towards Ichiraku.

* * *

Naruto slurped his noodles loudly. "This is so goood!" He mumbled with his mouth full and ordered his 5th bowl.

He pushed away the bowl he just finished with and wiped his mouth. "My apartment's probably all dusty now-," Naruto's ears perked when he heard a familiar voice.

He turned around slightly and his cheerful mood fell immediately.

It was Hinata. And she was laughing...with another guy.

"You did great yesterday, Ikuto. The kids really liked you," Hinata replied as she and Ikuto sat down.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

"Thanks. It was fun...and you're a really good teacher, too," Ikuto smiled at her.

That smile ticked Naruto off. 'Why the hell is he smiling like that at her?' His 5th bowl of ramen was set down in front of him, but he paid no attention to it.

He watched as Hinata and Ikuto order a bowl of miso soup. Hinata turned to her right to get some chopsticks, and as soon as she saw Naruto, her smile dropped.

Naruto kept his eyes locked on hers.

Hinata's hand trembled as she withdrew back. She intentionally ignored him as she quietly turned back and started talking to Ikuto again.

Hinata felt tense...she could feel Naruto still staring at her. 'He's probably out of the hospital already...but...why did he have to be here at the exact same time?'

Ikuto saw her nervous expression and he narrowed his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh...I don't feel like eating here...can we go to another place?" Hinata asked and faked a smile at him.

"But we already ordered our food. Are you sure?" Ikuto blinked.

Hinata nodded. She nearly jumped when she heard a loud sound behind her.

Naruto had slammed the table. Hinata watched as he angrily threw some money on the table to pay for his food.

He didn't say anything to her. All he did was take one last angry glance at her before walking out of Ichiraku.

Hinata hesitated for a moment, but then she got up and ran after him. Ikuto blinked in confusion and also followed after her.

"Naruto!" Hinata called after him, causing him to stop. "U...um...are you ok, now? You're discharged from the hospital, now right?" She asked meekly.

"No, Hinata, I'm obviously not ok." Naruto replied coldly to her.

"What-,"

"Look, I don't understand why, after we broke up, you're talking to so many guys now. First it's Kiba, and now it's that guy." Naruto directed his glare to Ikuto, who was standing behind Hinata.

"He's just a frie-,"

"Don't tell me that bullshit!" Hinata jumped at his tone of voice. "Are you just desperate or something? Is that why you're going around with so many guys, now?" Naruto stared coldly at her.

Hinata could feel tears forming. "It's not like that. I just-,"

"If you're just planning on making me jealous, it's working _**really**_ well, Hinata." Naruto cut her off again and walked away without another word.

Hinata stood there, not believing that Naruto just said those words to her.

"Hinata...?" Ikuto touched her shoulder, gently.

"I'm fine...we're just not on really good terms ever since I broke up with him. We're both...kind of just confused right. It's fine, Ikuto...so don't worry about me," Hinata made a reassuring smile at him, but Ikuto could see how her lips were quivering and her tears were on the verge of dropping from her eyes.

Ikuto sighed and quickly wiped them away. "Ok...but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm all ears, ok?"

Hinata nodded and thanked him.

* * *

Naruto carelessly kicked around some snow. "Damn it...first, it's Kiba...and now, it's that guy. Why the hell is she talking to so many guys, now?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "I don't get it. Before we started dating, she wouldn't even talk to any guys, and now...after we broke up, why is she going around all happily with other boys?"

But he felt kind of guilty, yelling at her like that. Her shocked, sad face stayed in his mind. "Ugh...maybe I was a bit too harsh on her..."

He put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky. Everything reminded him of her. She was so pure, so innocent, just like snow.

"What the hell? Why am I so mad?" Naruto groaned. He didn't get it. He admitted he was jealous, but...he just wasn't sure why he felt angrier than he usually was.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called.

Naruto turned around to see Sakura running towards him.

"Sakura," Naruto flashed a smile at her.

"I heard from Tsunande that you got discharged from the hospital. Sorry that I didn't even visit you...I was really busy with the other patients, plus Sasuke came back from his current mission, so we've been hanging out," Sakura replied.

"It's ok. Alot of people visited me, so I'm fine," Naruto shrugged.

"Did...Hinata visit you?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"...yea..." Naruto muttered.

"I heard about your breakup a few weeks ago. Are you doing ok?" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Things are kinda confusing to me right now, so I don't really know," Naruto sighed.

"Confusing? What are you confused about?"

"Me and Hinata. I just can't figure it out. Kiba asked me if I loved her...I can't say that I _don't_, because I already know that I've developed feelings for her, but...I'm just not sure if it's strong enough to be love." Naruto shook his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "For god's sake, your _**eighteen**_, Naruto. How stupid can you get?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You stayed with her for a whole month and a half, you looked so unbelievably happy when you're with her, and you're undeniably devasted by the breakup...how can you even say that you're confused about your feelings? You obviously do love her." Sakura crossed her arms and stared at him hopelessly.

"But...it's different..." Naruto murmured.

"Different from what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"From...my love for you..." Naruto hesitantly said and looked away from her.

Sakura stayed quiet. She grasped both of his hand and turned him so that he face her. "...Naruto, you don't love me."

"What are you saying? You can't tell me what I feel and don't feel." Naruto glared at her. "I've liked you ever since we were little and-,"

"I know. I know that. But that's in the past...right now, you don't love me." Sakura shook her head. "Naruto, look me in the eyes and tell me straighforwardly that you love me."

Naruto was a bit taken back by that. Now that he thought about it, even though everyone knew he liked Sakura, he never really told her face-to-face that he loved her.

"I love..." Naruto hesitated. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Sakura. Why couldn't he say it? This was the chance he got to to tell her...and he couldn't do it. "...I...I can't."

Sakura made a small smile at him. "Because you don't love me, right?"

Naruto gazed into her emerald green eyes...the very same eyes that he fell in love with the first moment he saw them. And for some strange reason, as Naruto was gazing at her, he didn't feel that 'spark' he usually felt anymore. He averted his eyes down at the floor. It was just all too much...it was just too confusing.

"I don't get it. I don't feel anything when I look at you anymore..." He muttered.

Sakura let out another sigh. "Naruto, tell me, is Hinata important to you?"

"Of course she is-,"

"Imagine life without her, Naruto." Sakura interrupted.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"Imagine life without her. If she was in another man's arm, or if she disappeared right now, what would you do?"

Naruto's fists clenched. He could never imagine life without Hinata. Even when they were little, he never really paid much attention to her, but she was the only girl who truly believed in him when no one else did. She was always there, but he just didn't notice. And even though he didn't notice, she was still there...and it was just weird to imagine life without her.

"I can't. She's...she's always there. Without her, I don't even know if I had the confidence to pass the Chunin Exams. And even after that, she continued to support me. When we dated...at first, I only dated her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but the more time I spent with her, I..." Naruto paused. Did he dare to say it? He gulped and his clenched his fists even tighter. He too scared to admit it.

"...the more you fell for her, right?" Sakura finished.

Naruto froze. He couldn't bring himself to to believe it. He's been denying it this whole time, and now, he was afraid to admit it...to admit that he really was in love with Hinata.

* * *

**Whew, FINALLY! I think I rushed it, but I just wanted to get him to realize his feelings quickly, haha. **

**So, anyways please REVIEW :) and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	15. I Want To Love You the Right Way

**I Want To Love You the Right Way  
**

_*Ugh, I am like MONTHS behind on this story...probably almost a year? :/ I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long :( I just completely lost interest in writing this story, but I'll try to see what I can come with...  
_

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that he was in love with Hinata.

But, he knew he was.

'I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I have noticed it earlier? If I did, then I could've ran after her when we broke up, and...we would still be together right now...'

He let out a groan and rolled to the side. "I don't even know if she can forgive me anymore. I've done so much to hurt her."

Slowly, he sat up and glanced over at the clock. 'Maybe...I can go meet her right now. It's not that late.'

Without another thought, he ran out his apartment room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata just got home.

She still couldn't get over what Naruto said to her earlier in the morning.

"He thinks...I'm desperate? He thinks that I'm going around with other guys now?" Hinata whispered to herself. She just couldn't believe that Naruto, of all people, would insult her like that.

'He hates me now, doesn't he?' Hinata thought and walked into her room, plopping down on her bed.

Snuggling into her pillow, she closed her eyes sadly. "...why is everything so messed up? I finally broke up with him. I finally feel free from this burden...but why do I still feel so empty? Why isn't everything going well anymore?"

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to move on. But she just couldn't do it.

'Naruto...why can't I stop loving you? I want to stop. I _need_ to stop.' Hinata clenched the bed sheets in her fists. She looked over at the time and guessed that it wasn't too late to go out and train. She needed a little stress relieved anyway.

Slowly, she got up from her bed, changed into a more comfortable training gear, and grabbed her weapon pouch, clipping it around her waist.

"...well...it's been a long time since I've been on any missions or done any fighting. This should be good to vent out some feelings..." Hinata muttered to herself as she exited her house and locked the door.

* * *

Naruto panted as he ran nonstop. He shivered; it was getting kind of cold.

And lucky for him, he got there just when Hinata came out of her house.

'Where is she going?' He thought and hid his chakra. He followed after her when she started dashing away.

He narrowed his eyes and realized that she was heading towards the training grounds. 'She's going to train all by herself at night like this?'

After a while of running, they finally reached the training grounds. Naruto hid behind a tree and glanced at her as she took out some weapons and started to practice shooting them.

He needed to talk with her...but he didn't know how he would come out without scaring her. It was getting dark, so she would probably panic if someone just came out of behind a tree. Then he got an idea. Slowly, he stopped hiding his chakra.

Hinata's head perked up when she felt someone else's presence. It felt familiar. "Who's there?" She asked and looked around.

Naruto sighed and he cautiously came out from behind the tree.

Hinata gasped in surprise when she saw him. "...Naruto...?" She narrowed her eyes. What was he doing here?

"Sorry...I kinda followed you..." Naruto muttered.

Hinata averted her eyes down and put back her weapons in her weapon-pouch. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto took a deep breath and took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry...what I said this morning was too harsh. I was just...I was..." He paused, hesitant to say it. "...I was...jealous..."

Hinata stayed quiet.

"I don't know how to say this, Hinata. It's a bit hard for me right now."

"Then hurry and say it. I'm in the middle of training."

Wow. She said that so bluntly. She must really hate him now.

"I'm sorry. You must hate me now, don't you?"

Hinata only shook her head at him. "I would never...ever...hate you, Naruto. Besides...I'm desperate, aren't I? Going out with other guys and whatnot..._**you**_ must hate me."

"I didn't mean that, Hinata." Naruto once again took another step closer to her. "I would never intentionally hurt you...but I did hurt you, and I just..." He sighed in frustration. He wanted to confess...but it wasn't exactly the right time and mood for it right now. And it wasn't that easy to just bluntly say, "I love you" to Hinata when he's been unconsciously rejecting her for so long. She even dumped him. It just didn't seem right to say it.

"...I came here to ask for your forgiveness." He decided to say instead.

Hinata just gazed at him. "...Naruto..." She honestly didn't know what to say.

"I don't...deserve you, Hinata. You're too good, too honest, too loving...and all I ask is that you forgive me. All I've done to hurt you, forgive me. I really don't want to bring you anymore pain than I already do."

Hinata just smiled faintly at him. "Like I said, I would never hate you...and I'll always forgive you."

Naruto averted his gaze down at the ground. Of course she would say that...but he knew that she was still hurting no matter what she said. 'I'll make it right, Hinata. I'll get you back...I just need time. And this time, I'll love you right.'

He backed up and slowly raised his head to look at her. "...then I'll be leaving. Thank you, Hinata." He replied before dashing off into the forest.

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

...did he seriously come all the way here just to ask for forgiveness?

* * *

**Short, very short, I know. But I wanted to at least give you guys something to read. **

**Next chapter, hopefully, will be done soon.**

**Review.  
**


	16. She's the One

**She's the One  
**

* * *

Hinata stood quietly.

Then without another thought, she followed after him. He seemed a bit...hesitant.

And it made her anxious. It was like, he wanted to say something more to her, but he just didn't.

After entering the village gates, she finally caught up to him.

"Naruto!" She called.

Naruto was taken by surprise when he heard her and abruptly stopped. "...Hinata...?"

Hinata also stopped and stared at him. "...please, tell me..." She muttered.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes.

"If you have something to say, please just tell me. You couldn't have come all the way here, this late at night, just to say that." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and averted his eyes down. He didn't know it was this nerve-racking to just say those three words.

Seeing how he stayed silent, Hinata slowly felt misunderstood. Maybe she was just giving it too much thought. She didn't want to be so gullible again. 'Please, please, say something.' She thought and stayed quiet, waiting for him to say something.

He didn't.

Hinata glanced up at him sadly and then turned slightly to leave. "...n...nevermind. I just thought that..." She paused. "...I'm gonna go home. Goodnight." She said instead.

Just as she was about to walk away, Naruto quickly grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

Hinata blushed and gazed back slightly.

Naruto took a deep breath. Since she was asking, he knew it was now or never. He should've told her at the training sight, and thank god, she chased after him or else he wouldn't have had this chance. "I..." He hesitated.

"...I...want you back..." He replied quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened. She hadn't expect him to say that.

"Honestly, it's been like hell since you've left me. All I could think about is you, and...and it's irritating seeing you with other guys."

"But...but...you love Sakura, so-,"

"No." He interrupted. "I already confronted her about it. She told me to confess to her and I couldn't do it."

Hinata stared at him, confused. Just what exactly is he trying to say? She was getting her hopes up, but she pushed the excited feelings down, because she didn't want to be hurt again. "You were nervous, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I couldn't do it because I didn't feel anything..."

Hinata stayed quiet, gazing at him with a confused and anxious expression. Was he saying that he..._didn't_ love Sakura? "Are you saying that you don't...love her...?"

This was it. Naruto pulled her closer and leaned close so that their foreheads were almost touching.

Hinata blushed at his sudden move and flinched when he leaned in. Her heart was beating almost uncontrollably now. "N...Naruto..." She lowered her head and tried to move away, but he kept her in place.

"Please, stay." He whispered.

She gazed up at his deep blue eyes and stayed frozen. She saw something that she never thought she'd see. He was looking at her with a sense of longing...it was almost like...he was looking at her with love-filled eyes. Her fingers trembled and she felt like crying.

That look...that look was only towards Sakura. And now, he was giving her that look that she had longed for for her whole life.

Without warning, he leaned in and gave her a featherlight kiss...it made her go weak to her knees.

Naruto nearly smiled when he felt her shyly kiss back.

Everything was so _perfect_...it felt so right.

When they pulled apart, Hinata fluttered her eyes down nervously. "I...I don't understand..." She was at loss for words.

Naruto also averted his eyes down. This was the first time he had ever felt so embarrassed in front of her. "...I love you..." He muttered, oh so very quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately looked up at him. "What?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds before repeating it. "I love you." He said, louder.

She stood frozen, the words processing through her mind. Hinata knew she couldn't hold it in. Before she knew it, tears slowly escaped her eyes and she lowered her head, not wanting him to see. She felt like this was a dream...this was too good to be true. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't even respond back.

Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you." He said it more confidently this time.

Hinata grasped his shirt and closed her eyes tightly. She could feel his strong arms hugging her tighter and felt his face snuggling into her hair. He was hugging her like he never wanted to let go. And that kiss...she knew he meant it.

...this was real. Everything was real. _Too _real.

"I don't deserve you, but I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. I know this confession is a little too late, but please, come back to me."

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment. Then slowly, she pushed him back and wiped away her tears. "...I...I need to think about this. It's all too..." She shook her head. "...it's just, it feels like this isn't real. After so long, after hearing you say that to me, I'm happy and...and it's just too good to be true-,"

"But it is." Naruto interrupted. "I don't want to see you with Kiba or that other guy any more. So please...be my girlfriend again?"

Hinata kept her gaze locked on his. It was like his eyes were practically pleading her. And then she realized, if she didn't take this chance now...she might regret it.

"Hinata?" He called her name cautiously after a few silent moments.

Hinata let out a small sigh and then boldly, she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "...then this time...promise me you really don't love Sakura anymore."

Naruto looked at her with his hope-filled eyes and grinned. "I promise. I'll even say I love you right in front of her if you want me to."

Hearing those words, Hinata knew he was serious. And besides...whenever he made a promise, he was bound to keep it. She trusted it.

"Then, I'll be yours." She muttered and smiled shyly back at him.

Naruto once again hugged her tightly in his arms. This time, he swore he wasn't going to let her go again. No matter what it took to prove it to her, he was going to love no one else but her. It was going to take a while to sort out everything that happened between them, but Naruto knew that they were going to be alright now.

She was _definitely_ the one for him.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, even though this story's ending is kinda lacking.  
**

**I'm sorry for the long waits and the disappointments and I'm really thankful for those of you who followed through the whole time.  
**

**Love you guys3  
**


End file.
